


Ещё одна встреча

by roseIceberg



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Drama & Romance, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Really Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На секунду Джастину показалось, что это не игра, и именно он здесь является жертвой опытного соблазнителя, а не наоборот. Ладно, пусть этот кобель думает, что хочет, главное, чтобы они остались наедине, а там уж будет видно, кто есть кто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Хотела написать о злом Джастине, а получилось, как обычно.  
> Кубик от alisein: http://coub.com/view/ccxtd  
> Возможны как стёб над персами, так и кровь-кишки-хардкор.  
> Размещено также на: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4358234

Брайан вышел из «Вавилона» расслабленным и удовлетворённым. Недавний отсос в комнате отдыха был весьма неплох. Поэтому он не собирался снова кого-либо снимать, особенно этого белобрысого пацана, который вышел из тьмы и остановился в круге света, прислонившись к фонарному столбу. Однако, бросив на него взгляд, Брайан уже не мог оторваться от этого юного растерянного личика. Блондин призывно смотрел ему в глаза. Абсолютно не его типаж, слишком юный, слишком неопытный. До этого Брайан никогда не связывался с малолетками, предпочитая мужчин постарше, которые знали, кто он такой, которым не нужно было ничего объяснять. Но сейчас Кинни, словно завороженный, направился к светловолосому юноше. В каком-то смысле так оно и было, потому что никто не может противостоять зову вампира.

Со временем Джастин, поначалу досадовавший на то, что никогда не станет взрослым, научился извлекать пользу из своей подростковой внешности. Кто заподозрит кровососа в милом мальчике с сохранившими детскую припухлость губами и ясными, как небо в погожий летний день, голубыми глазами? А то, что этому мальчику полторы сотни лет и у него очень острые зубки, его жертвы понимали, когда становилось уже слишком поздно.

Сейчас Джастин заметил самого красивого мужчину на Либерти-стрит и не захотел его упускать. Вот и пришлось в полной мере использовать своё очарование, ну и конечно, внушение. Наверное это был не лучший выбор. Возможно, стоило остановиться на мужике, который только что звал его к себе, но тот хмырь не удовлетворял его эстетическим запросам. Джастин, когда ему предоставлялась такая возможность, предпочитал кусать только красивых людей. Это было одним из проявлений его художественной натуры. А этот мужчина был чертовски красив. Только за одни его карие глаза можно было душу отдать. Конечно, при условии, что у вампиров она была. Юность и обаяние Джастина вкупе с вампирскими способностями быстро сделали своё дело, и вскоре высмотренный им человек подошёл к нему.

\- Как дела? – спросил Брайан, чтобы завязать разговор. – Занят сегодня?

\- Да просто хожу тут по барам, «Мальчик-игрушка», «Мясной крюк»… - ответил Джастин, пожав плечами. Он старался не выходить из образа ни разу не грамотного подростка, впервые забредшего в это логово порока, очаровательно застенчивого и в то же время нахального.

\- «Мясной крюк», да ну? – удивился кареглазый красавец, раздевая его глазами. – Тащишься от кожи?

На секунду Джастину показалось, что это не игра, и именно он здесь является жертвой опытного соблазнителя, а не наоборот. Ладно, пусть этот кобель думает, что хочет, главное, чтобы они остались наедине, а там уж будет видно, кто есть кто.

\- А то! – с вызовом произнёс он, вздёргивая подбородок.

\- Ну и куда ты шёл? – спросил мужчина, облизывая губы.

Джастин непроизвольно повторил этот жест и ответил:

\- Да никуда особенно.

\- Я мог бы это изменить, - многообещающе заявил выбранный им мужчина, и через миг они уже усаживались в его автомобиль.

Всё оказалось довольно просто, как и всегда. Но почему тогда Джастин чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке? Когда они поднялись в квартиру, это ощущение усилилось. После того как мужчина снял с себя одежду и облился водой, Джастин вдруг понял, что не хочет причинять ему вреда. Ему хотелось бы день за днём касаться изгибов этого совершенного тела, чтобы навсегда запечатлеть его в памяти и увековечить потом на своих картинах. Хотелось бы навсегда остаться с этим человеком, возможно, даже создать с ним семью. А что, заводили же вампиры иногда некое подобие семьи, окружая себя понравившимися им людьми? Если чувства выдерживали проверку временем, то избранника обращали в вампира, если же нет, - его постигала участь блюда, которое приберегают на десерт.

Эти чувства посетили Джастина внезапно, вызвав сумбур в мыслях. Нужно было быстро решать, как ему поступить с тем, кем он поначалу планировал всего лишь подкрепиться. Тейлору больше не нужно было изображать растерянность, потому что он и так находился в смятении настолько, что чуть не сбежал из лофта, бросив свою сегодняшнюю добычу. Однако он быстро взял себя в руки и задвинул за собой массивную железную дверь. Джастин решил не торопиться, он хотел сначала присмотреться, чтобы решить, подходит ему этот человек или всего лишь годится в пищу.

Брайан насмешливо смотрел на смущённого мальчишку, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом. Малец был слишком напряжён. Чтобы немного расслабить его, Кинни щедро предложил одну волшебную таблеточку, как нельзя более подходящую для подобных случаев.

\- Нет, спасибо, у меня жуткая аллергия, - отказался Джастин, подумав, что, скорее всего, не стоит кусать человека, который постоянно употребляет подобную дрянь.

В наш век победы химической промышленности над пищевой он предпочитал употреблять экологически чистые продукты. Да только где же теперь найдёшь людскую кровь без примеси какой-нибудь хрени? Ведь даже фермеры сейчас вовсю травят посевы пестицидами и жрут пачками чипсы с кучей всевозможных Е, запивая их литрами колы. Особенно молодёжь. Это раньше можно было отыскать не закормленную химией юную девушку из глубинки, а сейчас за своим здоровьем следили лишь люди постарше, да и то не все.

\- Ну так что, ты уходишь или остаёшься? – спросил хозяин лофта, по-своему истолковав его нерешительность.

Джастин не смог устоять, когда тот призывно раскинул руки. Сбросив с себя куртку, он медленно подошёл к мужчине и, словно в омут с головой, бросился в его объятия. Обнажённое тело было таким горячим, а поцелуи, которыми осыпали его шею и лицо – ещё горячее. Джастин привык, что обычно инициатива исходила от него, но сейчас он пустил всё на самотёк, позволяя себе просто получать наслаждение от этих поцелуев и прикосновений. Хорошо, что ему не обязательно было дышать, иначе он задохнулся бы от возбуждения. Всё это было так непривычно и вместе с тем очень правильно.

Телефонный звонок, прервавший их увлекательное занятие, оказался весьма кстати, поскольку Джастин едва не утратил самоконтроль. Ещё немного, и он не удержался бы и выпустил клыки, дабы вкусить кровушки своего партнёра. Благодаря образовавшейся паузе он получил возможность одуматься. Но вот ведь незадача, после этого звонка его чуть не выставили на улицу. Чтобы остаться с Брайаном и продолжить наблюдать за ним, пришлось вдохновенно врать, что он не может вернуться домой. Небольшое внушение позволило не только добиться согласия Кинни, но и развязало тому язык, заставив рассказать скрытую в тайниках памяти историю о своём первом сексуальном опыте с учителем физкультуры.

Брайан не понимал, с чего это вдруг он так разоткровенничался со своим случайным партнёром. Это было не в его привычках. Если он и приводил кого-то к себе домой, то предпочитал не болтать, а трахаться. Однако этого пацана он не только не смог выставить вон, но почему-то захотел узнать поближе, чему-то научить на своём примере и немного подбодрить. После этого пришлось взять его с собой (мы в ответе за тех, кого вовремя не послали). Хорошо ещё, что мелкий всю дорогу молчал, не мешая Брайану вести машину.

 

Возле входа в больницу их встретил друг Брайана, и они втроём помчались по коридорам. Едва войдя в палату, Брайан получил втык от лежавшей на кровати миловидной блондинки, а затем – свёрток с новорожденным на руки.

Полным умиления взглядом Брайан смотрел на своего крохотного сыночка, не замечая, что с таким же выражением лица на него смотрел Джастин. Тейлор думал о том, что этот мужчина не понимал своего счастья. У него были семья, друзья и это дитя. Тейлор отдал бы всё на свете, чтобы иметь возможность обзавестись ребёнком. Но это, к сожалению, было неосуществимо по техническим причинам. Живые мертвецы не могут никому дать жизнь, только смерть, ну, или долгое посмертное существование. Однако Брайан и его сын могли бы стать семьёй Джастина, если он так решит. Тейлор наблюдал, как Брайан ворковал с младенцем и привычно пикировался с его мамашами, и всё больше укреплялся в своём намерении. Этот мужчина должен принадлежать ему.

А потом был путь домой. В машине опьяневший от переполнявшего его счастья вкупе с экстази Брайан уже безо всякого внушения откровенничал и нежничал с Джастином (если только к нежностям можно было причислить скабрезности, что он шептал тому на ушко, и попытки сделать минет).

Джастин настолько поддался его обаянию, что не сразу сообразил, как ему следует отвечать на вопрос о своём возрасте. Он назвал цифру, примерно соответствовавшую тому, на сколько он выглядел. Год рождения? Блядь! Какой сейчас год? Пока Тейлор считал в уме (математика никогда не была его коньком), Брайан понял, что его пытаются обмануть. Пришлось выкручиваться. Кажется, возраст согласия сейчас семнадцать? Значит, можно сказать почти правду, естественно, не уточняя, сколько лет ему уже семнадцать. Брайана, похоже, ничуть не смутил юный возраст Джастина, и он увлёк его на сексодром, где без особых неудобств могли бы переночевать не менее четырёх человек.

Брайан был настолько нежным и внимательным, словно давно любил его, обнимал и целовал так, как будто Джастин был для него кем-то особенным. От этих поцелуев кружилась голова, как в далёкой, ещё человеческой, жизни от вина. Вероятно, это и послужило причиной того, что Джастин позволил уложить себя на обе лопатки, чего не случалось с ним почти полторы сотни лет. Всё происходило, словно в первый раз. Как будто не было кудрявого соблазнителя Итана, превратившего простого парнишку из Миннесоты в вампира и вскоре после этого бросившего его на произвол судьбы. Как будто не было боли и разочарования, ста с лишним лет одиночества. Это было давно и неправда, а сейчас всё иначе. С Кинни Джастин вновь позволил себе быть таким, каким он был до того, как стал хищником.

Его целовали, поглаживали и вылизывали, бесцеремонно переворачивая расслабленное тело, и это было настолько хорошо, что Джастин не мог думать ни о чём, кроме того, что происходило здесь и сейчас. Он осознал то, что должно было вскоре случиться лишь тогда, когда ощутил прохладу в промежности от геля, выдавленного туда Брайаном из тюбика. Он лежал сейчас на спине, а его ноги находились на плечах Брайана, и он был готов… Нет, лучше не закрывать глаза, чтобы не вспоминать о прошлом, иначе можно испортить себе удовольствие. Джастин смотрел на Брайана, стремясь навсегда запомнить его таким, сексуальным, с порочной улыбкой на губах и взмокшими от пота взъерошенными волосами.

Тейлор раскрывался для Брайана, отдаваясь ему, стремясь стать с ним единым целым. Внутри него так давно никого не было, что он почувствовал острую боль в тот момент, когда головка члена Брайана проникла в его анус. Он едва удержался от того, чтобы не вонзить ногти в спину Брайана, а клыки – в пульсирующую венку в основании его шеи. Но что значит эта боль в сравнении с той, когда в тебя втыкают отточенный кол или жгут огнём? Всего лишь досадная мелочь, не стоящая того, чтобы обращать на неё внимания. Поэтому Джастин сосредоточился на поцелуях и нарастающем возбуждении, стараясь не думать о боли. Он принадлежал сейчас Брайану, а тот – ему, и это было лучшим, что случилось с ним за всю его грёбаную жизнь после жизни. Брайан заполнял его собой, медленно, но энергично двигаясь взад-вперёд, и боль постепенно уходила, вытесняемая сполохами удовольствия, когда член задевал внутри него самую чувствительную точку. Член налился кровью и стоял торчком, требуя к себе внимания. Джастин взялся за него ладонью и принялся ритмично подёргивать. Ощущение распирания и щекотки нарастало внутри, собственные и чужие эмоции перехлёстывали через край, и вскоре Джастин достиг пика ощущений и выплеснулся на свой живот. Брайан кончил вслед за ним и откатился в сторону.

 

Вскоре после этого Брайан уснул, а Джастин всю ночь пролежал рядом с ним, глядя в потолок и прислушиваясь к биению его сердца. К утру вампир понял, что окончательно и бесповоротно влюбился в Кинни. Очень больно было после этого услышать от проснувшегося Брайана вопрос: «Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?». Кинни смотрел на него, как солдат на вошь, и стремился поскорее спровадить. Было очень обидно, что Брайан вычеркнул его из своей жизни ещё до того, как они успели расстаться.

\- Одевайся, домой тебя отвезу, - скомандовал Кинни.

\- Когда я снова тебя увижу? – спросил Джастин, всё ещё надеясь на продолжение их отношений.

\- В своих снах, - с чувством собственного превосходства ухмыльнулся его личный бог по имени Брайан Кинни.

 

Не приходя в сознание, Брайан отключил будильник, вырвавший его из сна своим противным писком, после чего рухнул на постель с единственным желанием поудобней улечься и продолжить спать. Вот только вместо подушки его голова коснулась чьей-то груди, а потом его осторожно обняли. Кинни машинально притянул к себе расслабленное тело, облако золотистых волос замаячило у него перед носом. Пары секунд хватило, чтобы вспомнить, что этой ночью он нарушил все свои правила, оставив у себя ночевать этого мальчишку, разоткровенничавшись, разнежничавшись с ним. Самым страшным было то, что ему самому это понравилось. Проснувшись этим утром рядом со своим случайным партнёром, он не испытывал обычной в таких случаях неловкости, из-за чего, собственно, обычно сразу выставлял из лофта своих трахов. Неужели этот парнишка стал ему небезразличен? С каких хуёв? Так недолго из лучшего жеребца Либерти-стрит превратиться в розово-сопливую лесбиянку. Ну уж нет, ебал он в рот такие вот расклады. Брайан оттолкнул от себя Джастина и включил режим сволочи, спросив с максимально безразличным видом: «Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?».

 

Джастин расстроился, но старался не подавать вида. Это ещё не конец. Он знал, как можно переломить ситуацию в свою пользу, совместив приятное с полезным. Но сначала нужно было утолить голод, чтобы хватило сил выполнить задуманное. Тейлор наклонился и обхватил губами член Брайана, столь же идеальный, как и его тело. Десятилетия практики не прошли даром – он стал виртуозом минета. Слегка коснувшись губами головки, он на миг остановился, чтобы бросить взгляд на Брайана. Тот смотрел на него из-под полуприкрытых век, всем своим видам выражая одобрение его действий. Тогда Джастин медленно провёл языком вдоль всего ствола от головки к основанию, затем вернулся назад, покрывая поцелуями тонкую гладкую кожицу, после чего взял член в рот и начал его посасывать. Он то заглатывал член настолько глубоко, насколько мог, то почти полностью выпускал его изо рта. Язык обводил головку по кругу, надавливал на уздечку, губы всё плотнее смыкались вокруг ствола. Джастин вбирал в себя член Брайана всё глубже, чувствуя, как тот всё больше напрягается. Пальцы Кинни вцепились в его волосы, притягивая к себе и заставляя двигаться резче. Ещё несколько движений, и Брайан выплеснулся ему в рот. Сперма была тёплой, совсём не терпкой, солоноватой, как кровь, и почти такой же питательной. Брайан издал звук, отдалённо похожий на стон. Джастин знал, в крови Брайана сейчас должно быть много эндорфинов, значит, тот не должен почувствовать боль. И это давало зелёную улицу его коварным планам.

Вена в паху, в которую Тейлор запустил клыки, была ничуть не хуже, чем на шее. Зато укус в этом месте не так заметен. Джастин сделал первый глоток и ощутил восторг – в крови Брайана было столько жизненной силы! Этот мужчина умел жить и радоваться жизни на полную катушку, что делало его кровь невероятно вкусной и наполняло тело вампира звенящей силой и лёгкостью. Чем больше он пил, тем больше ему хотелось ещё. Но эйфория, которую испытывал Тейлор, была очень опасна – он ощущал ещё большую жажду. Увлёкшись, он мог непреднамеренно, как это случалось и раньше, убить свою жертву. Так трудно было остановиться и не выпить Брайана досуха. Но тогда Джастин лишился бы не только его, но и той жизни, которая могла бы у них быть, о которой он мечтал всю эту ночь. Поэтому, сделав ещё несколько глотков, он с сожалением вынужден был оторваться и зализать ранки.

Мысленный контакт, который был у них во время кровопийства, позволил Джастину понять, что он значил для Брайана. Вместе с тем он осознал, что Кинни будет продолжать сопротивляться своим чувствам и ни за что не выкажет их, если только слегка не подкорректировать его поведение. Тейлор переместился так, чтобы заглянуть Брайану в глаза и, установив зрительный контакт, мысленно произнёс: «Ты не хочешь, чтобы я уходил». Он хотел добавить «Потому что ты любишь меня и не можешь без меня жить», но потом подумал, что не стоит перегибать палку, полностью лишая человека свободы воли – с марионеткой будет не так интересно. Да и звучало это чересчур пафосно.

Пиздёныш оказался весьма талантлив. Поначалу казался таким неопытным, а теперь продемонстрировал высший класс, доведя своим язычком до столь сильного оргазма, что Брайан не смог сдержать стонов. Но даже после этого мелкий не остановился и продолжил выцеловывать чувствительную кожу у него в паху. Внезапно нежные прикосновения сменились укусом, из-за которого тело Кинни выгнулось дугой от невероятного наслаждения. Брайан ощутил нежность и любовь, исходящую от присосавшегося к нему мальчишки. Ни с кем из своих партнёров он не испытывал ничего хоть сколько-нибудь похожего на это. Он не понял, сколько это длилось, несколько секунд или несколько минут. Потом Джастин вылизал его кожу на месте укуса и переместился так, чтобы иметь возможность заглянуть ему в глаза. Он смотрел в них так, словно спрашивал о чём-то, и Брайан вынужден был сдаться:

\- Ладно, мы встретимся сегодня вечером. А сейчас выметайся, мне нужно торопиться на работу.

«А может, чувства не так уж и плохо? Может быть, в порядке бреда стоит позволить им поселиться в своём сердце?» - подумал он.

\- Можно мне в душ? – спросил Джастин.

\- Да, только быстро, - согласился Кинни. Он был всё ещё слишком расслаблен, чтобы сразу встать с постели, так что пусть пока помоется гость.

Джастин пошлёпал по направлению к душевой кабине. Он был уверен, что вскоре Брайан присоединится к нему. Никакого предвидения или внушения, он просто знал это, и всё…


	2. Память

Странные шутки порой устраивает с нами память. Иногда с трудом можешь вспомнить, с кем ты виделся вчера, а то вдруг до мельчайших подробностей видишь происходившее несколько десятилетий назад. Джастин не собирался сейчас вспоминать об Итане, но картины давнего прошлого сами всплывали перед его мысленным взором, словно предостережение.

 

 

_Люди быстро ко всему привыкают. Привыкли они и к тянувшейся уже два года гражданской войне. Война войной, а обед по расписанию. Вернее, званые обеды и ужины, барбекю на природе и музыкальные вечера вроде сегодняшнего устраивались столь же регулярно, как и в мирное время. Только теперь на них было всё меньше ровесников Джастина, из-за чего на них приходилось больше охотниц за женихами. Девушки уже поняли, что скромность украшает, но может оставить старой девой, и не стыдились первыми начинать флирт с понравившимися молодыми людьми. А что делать, если лучшие из лучших давно ушли воевать, да и остальные того и гляди рванут вслед за ними, а ты так и останешься вековать в компании толстых подружек и занудных достопочтенных матрон? Вот и приходилось Джастину регулярно держать круговую оборону от разряженных девиц, каждая из которых норовила урвать кусочек его времени и внимания, стремясь показать себя в выгодном свете и оттеснить конкуренток. Вот только Джастину не было дела до их ухищрений с белилами и румянами, его ничуть не прельщали девичьи перси, выпиравшие из декольте и чересчур туго зашнурованные корсеты, подчёркивавшие осиные (в сравнении с широкими юбками модели «Беатрис» с девятью ярусами оборок) талии._

_Джастина никогда не привлекали женские прелести, совершенными ему казались лишь обнажённые мужские тела. Мистер Тейлор, планировавший, что сын вскоре займёт должное место в принадлежавшей ему транспортной компании, в последнее время всё чаще брал его в свой офис. Оказавшись там, Джастин смотрел отнюдь не в бумаги, а через окно во двор, где полуобнажённые грузчики перетаскивали тюки с товарами. После этого рождалось сладкое томление внизу живота и много непристойных рисунков. В своих мыслях он подходил к одному из этих мускулистых парней и, пользуясь положением сына хозяина, трогал его. Однако Джастин всегда спохватывался и заставлял себя вернуться к работе, прилежно изучая накладные и договора. Он понимал, что даже думать о подобных вещах грешно. Скорее всего, он никогда не решится сделать то, чего желал, и покорится воле родителей, женившись на рыженькой хохотушке мисс Иви Маршалл и похоронив себя в пропахшей сыростью конторе._

_Наверное, так и произошло бы, если бы той весной в Питтсбург не прибыл Итан Голд. Впервые Джастин увидел его на званом ужине у Клейтонов, после которого Голд согласился помузицировать для гостей. На нём был чёрный сюртук и такие же чёрные брюки, воротник белой батистовой рубашки, видневшейся в вырезе расшитого золотистыми нитками тёмного бархатного жилета, был перевязан чёрной атласной лентой. Тёмные кольца кудрей падали на лоб, подчёркивая белизну кожи. Неровные белые зубы обнажались, когда его рот приоткрывался в улыбке, не портя внешность, а придавая ещё большего очарования. Тонкие пальцы, унизанные множеством колец, бережно касались струн. Всё время, пока Итан играл на скрипке, Джастин не мог отвести от него взгляд. Итан тоже всё время смотрел на него, причём смотрел так, словно знал о всех постыдных фантазиях, зародившихся в Тейлоровой голове. В глубине карих глаз Голда таилось нечто такое, что притягивало и одновременно пугало Джастина. Рисование всегда успокаивало Тейлора, вот он и решил на скорую руку набросать портрет скрипача, благо сложенные вчетверо листы чистой писчей бумаги и огрызок карандаша всегда лежали у него в карманах._

_По окончании выступления Итан сам подошёл к нему и попросил показать рисунок._

_\- Похож. Ты мог бы стать знаменитым художником, - произнёс он._

_\- А мой отец считает рисование напрасной тратой времени, говорит, что этим на жизнь не заработаешь, - Джастин, как правило, стеснялся, когда хвалили его рисунки._

_\- Тут он не прав. Ты мог бы зарабатывать этим, но сначала тебе не мешало бы немного поучиться в Европе._

_\- Немного? Да он не даёт мне денег даже на поездку в Нью-Йорк, - вздохнул Джастин._

_\- Я мог бы заказать тебе свой портрет и оплатить работу. Возможно, увидев гонорар за него, твой отец переменит своё мнение, - вдруг предложил Голд, и Джастин вздохнул с облегчением, потому что ему не нужно было теперь придумывать предлог для следующей встречи._

_\- Я с удовольствием возьмусь за эту работу. Что ты предпочитаешь, карандаш, масло, пастель?_

_\- Постель, - шепнул Итан или разыгравшееся воображение Джастина. Скорее всего, Голд сказал «пастель»._

_\- Здесь слишком душно и многолюдно, давай обсудим это в саду, - Тейлор понял, что ему необходимо срочно глотнуть прохладного ночного воздуха._

_Пока он пытался собраться с мыслями, новый знакомый, непринуждённо болтая, уводил его всё дальше от дома. Когда они оказались за увитой диким виноградом беседкой, Голд неожиданно прижал Джастина к стволу цветущей вишни и поцеловал его. Этот поцелуй не шёл ни в какое сравнение с жалкими подобиями поцелуев, сорванных Тейлором у одноклассниц. Властные, влажные прикосновения губ Итана, сохранившие аромат пирога с корицей, который подавали на десерт, сразу заставили Джастина забыть все слова. Сначала робко, а потом всё больше смелея, он ответил. Язык, вторгшийся в его рот, возбуждал похоть, мгновенно восставшая плоть натянула ткань брюк. Руки Итана уже бесцеремонно расстёгивали ворот рубашки Джастина. Юноша дёрнулся, чтобы вырваться, опасаясь, что кто-то может их заметить, после чего непременно разразится громкий скандал, но в этот момент Итан посмотрел ему в глаза и ответил на невысказанные возражения:_

_\- Не бойся, нас никто не увидит. Я отвёл им глаза, все считают, что мы ушли._

_\- А я и не боюсь, - сказал Джастин, поняв, что ему стало абсолютно всё равно, что кто-то может застать их за этим противоестественным занятием, и не стал интересоваться, что именно Итан подразумевал под отводом глаз. Это произошло не только вследствие нараставшего возбуждения, но и по другой причине, о которой он узнает намного позже – Голд применил свои вампирские способности, чтобы вынудить Джастина делать то, чего он хотел._

_\- Правильно, ты не должен бояться, - улыбнулся Итан и склонил голову, целуя Джастина в шею._

_Было немного щекотно и очень приятно, а когда Итан прикусил кожу, по телу Джастина прокатилась волна наслаждения. Возбуждение продолжило нарастать даже тогда, когда он почувствовал боль. Рука Итана, накрывшая пах быстро отвлекла его от неприятных ощущений. Сжатый тонкими, но весьма сильными и ловкими пальцами, член дёрнулся, выталкивая наружу порцию тёплой спермы, и Джастин застонал, чувствуя, как у него из-под ног уходит земля._

_Он пришёл в себя на скамейке в беседке, лёжа на коленях у Итана, гладившего его волосы. Боже, как стыдно! Неужели он лишился чувств, как одна из благородных девиц при виде мыши?_

_\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – поинтересовался Итан. На его губах была кровь. Металлический привкус крови ощущался также во рту Джастина. Вот он и подумал тогда, что это он их прокусил, когда они яростно целовались под деревом, и почувствовал себя ещё более неловко._

_\- Я в порядке, - ответил он и принялся поправлять одежду, которая была в совершенном беспорядке. – Но мне действительно теперь придётся уйти, чтобы никто не заметил пятен на брюках._

_\- Приходи ко мне завтра, когда стемнеет, я остановился у вдовы Картер, её дом на Брайтон-роуд неподалёку от Хайвудского кладбища._

_\- Я приду, - ни секунды не колеблясь, ответил Джастин и поспешил домой._

 

 

Джастин помотал головой, отгоняя непрошеные воспоминания. Нет, на этот раз всё будет иначе. Брайан другой и не разобьёт ему сердце. Поэтому Джастин не станет поступать с ним так, как Итан поступил с ним самим. Не будет больше пить его кровь и что-то внушать. Брайан должен полюбить его сам, иначе всё это не имеет смысла.

 

Весь день Джастин провёл дома, валяясь в кровати. Для того чтобы не отстать от жизни, время от времени вампир находил себе приёмную семью и ходил в школу, затем в колледж, а потом «уезжал работать на другой континент» и исчезал из поля зрения своих бывших опекунов. Знания, полученные на уроках, были полезными, учителей тоже вполне можно было терпеть, а вот дети с каждым годом становились всё развязаннее и нахальнее. Порой стоило неимоверных усилий вовремя сдержаться и не перегрызть им глотки после очередной свары. Подростки бывают очень жестоки, когда замечают, что ты не такой, как все, и устраивают травлю. Поэтому Джастин решил сегодня прогулять. Он был слишком переполнен эмоциями и воспоминаниями о прошлой ночи, чтобы отвлекаться на такие глупости, как уроки или выяснение отношений с одноклассниками. Тейлор с трудом дождался вечера и поспешил к Кинни, однако того не было дома, вот и пришлось забежать к Дафне, чтобы убить время и немного поболтать. Даф была прапраправнучкой Элен и одной из немногих людей, кто знал об истинной сущности Джастина. Ей он мог доверить любые тайны, с ней всегда было хорошо и легко. Но Тейлор не мог надолго у неё остаться, потому что ему всё сильнее хотелось снова увидеть Брайана.

 

Кинни и в этот раз не было дома – то ли он ещё не вернулся с работы, то ли они разминулись, поэтому Джастину решил подкарауливать его в одном из баров на Либерти-стрит. В конце концов, Кинни там появился, но, к сожалению, не один, и теперь разговаривал с Джастином так, словно не было всего того, что произошло между ними этим утром. Естественно, не хочет ударить в грязь лицом перед друзьями, общаясь при них с малолеткой. К Тейлору подсел один из них и принялся ездить по ушам, рассказывая множество неприятных вещей про Брайана. От невысокого брюнета исходил запах страха, смешанный с ароматом вожделения. Джастин сразу понял, что Майкл испытывал к своему другу отнюдь не дружеские чувства и боялся, как бы он не занял подле Брайана его законное место – место пожизненного верного оруженосца.

 

Пока он спорил с Майклом, Брайану удалось незаметно ускользнуть. Через некоторое время, отвязавшись от занудного Новотны, Джастину удалось застать Брайана дома, но лучше б он его не видел вместе с тем типом, с которым тот собирался заняться сексом. Потому что это пробудило болезненные воспоминания о другой не менее неприятной сцене из давнего прошлого.

 

 

_Он не должен был выжить в битве при Геттисберге. Джастин всего на секунду замешкался, не решаясь выстрелить в своего соотечественника, и неприятельская пуля попала ему прямо в сердце. Он помнил, как умирал, истекая кровью, а потом пришёл в себя в груде мёртвых тел на Поле Башмаков, с удивлением почувствовав, что у него больше ничего не болит. Единственное, что беспокоило тогда Джастина, - зверский голод, рвущий на части его нутро, словно волк свою жертву. Тейлор выбрался из-под мертвецов и достал жестяную флягу, чтобы промочить пересохшее, горевшее, словно было обожжено, горло. Фляга оказалась пустой. Тогда он встал на четвереньки, чтобы слизнуть росу со стеблей травы. Трава была покрыта запёкшейся кровью, но Джастину было всё равно. Он слишком хотел пить, просто умирал от жажды. Капли воды, перемешанной с кровью, показались ему вкуснее всего, что он когда-либо пил. Но этого было недостаточно. Джастину хотелось ещё, и он чувствовал, что добавка находится рядом, - неподалёку от него было несколько тяжело раненных, но пока ещё живых солдат. Он разыскал их и помог избавиться от мучений. Присосавшись к ранам, он выпил ещё тёплую кровь, отправив тех, кого всё равно невозможно было спасти, в мир иной. А потом ужаснулся тому, что сотворил._

_Что-то странное после этого начало происходить с его памятью – он вспоминал то, чего раньше не помнил._

_\- Ты не должен идти на эту войну, ты ещё слишком молод, чтобы умирать, - кричал на него Итан._

_\- Я уже не ребёнок! Мне скоро восемнадцать, – возражал Джастин. – Я убеждён, что негры – такие же люди, как и мы, они не должны находиться в рабстве! И я считаю, что ради своих убеждений стоит пойти на риск быть убитым. Конфедераты переправились через реку Потомак и вторглись на территорию Пенсильвании, мы должны защитить свои земли и свои убеждения. Поэтому я и записался в отряд пенсильванского ополчения. Возможно, когда я вернусь, отец позволит мне самому выбирать, чем я заниматься. Тогда мы могли бы уехать в Европу, как ты и предлагал._

_\- Если ты вернёшься… - не договорив, Итан снял с руки кольцо с камнем насыщенного синего цвета и надел его на палец Джастину._

_\- Похоже на обручение, - заметил Джастин._

_\- Я предлагаю тебе кое-что намного серьёзнее – обмен кровью. Тогда я буду уверен, что ты действительно ко мне вернёшься._

_Джастин кивнул, наивно полагая, что Итан имеет в виду клятву на крови, подобную тем, что описывались в рыцарских романах. Однако, вместо того, чтобы проколоть палец, Итан приблизился к нему и впился удлинившимися клыками в шею. Кажется, он действительно прокусил её до крови. А потом произошло самое странное – ножиком для вскрытия писем Итан сделал надрез на своём запястье и, собрав из него кровь в кубок, поднёс его к губам Джастина и заставил выпить. Итан! Он должен объяснить то, что происходило с ним сейчас!_

_Три дня и три ночи Джастин пробирался домой, перекусывая попадавшимися на пути южанами. Голод оказался настолько силён, что он почти не испытывал по поводу этого угрызений совести._

_Он был слишком испачкан в грязи и крови, поэтому не решился идти домой, чтобы не пугать мать, и сразу направился к Итану. И что он увидел? Его любимый забавлялся с новым юнцом, поил вином, шептал на ушко комплименты, точно так же, как ему в начале их знакомства._

_\- Я всё-таки вернулся, но, похоже, ты меня не ждал, - Джастин сорвал с руки ненавистный символ их лживых отношений и запустил его в Итана, после чего почувствовал, что падающее сквозь высокое окно солнце немилосердно печёт его кожу. Бледная от природы кожа моментально покрылась пузырями ожогов. Чтобы скрыться от испепеляющего солнца, Джастин шагнул в тень, и сразу почувствовал облегчение._

_\- Я же просил тебя не ходить на эту войну, - с недоброй усмешкой сказал Голд, после чего скомандовал: «Замри» своей новой игрушке._

_\- Так, значит, это я во всём виноват?! – взорвался Джастин. Обожжённую кожу всё еще пекло, но боль от душевной раны была сильнее. – Что ты сделал со мной?!_

_\- Ты стал таким же, как я. Поэтому тебе придётся продолжить носить кольцо с лазуритом, чтобы не сгореть на солнце. Успокойся, он ничего не значит для меня, - Итан оттолкнул от себя застывшего, словно мраморное изваяние, юношу. - Между нами всё останется, как прежде, - он встал из-за стола и сделал шаг к Джастину._

_\- Мне не нужно твоё кольцо и не нужна твоя лживая любовь! Ничего не будет, как прежде! Если бы ты действительно любил меня, то никогда не поступил бы со мной так! Ты не стал бы играть с моими чувствами и моей памятью, – Джастин выскочил из квартиры, которую снимал Итан, но уйти далеко ему не удалось. Потому что на улице ярко светило солнце. Потому что теперь, когда Тейлор осознал, что стал вампиром, ему некуда было иди, незачем больше спешить… Он стоял на лестнице и глотал злые слёзы. Он был зол на себя за свою глупость и наивность, и на Итана, воспользовавшегося этим и предавшего его доверие._

 

 

Возможно, если бы не это воспоминание, Джастин не расплакался бы, как обыкновенный семнадцатилетний мальчишка, когда Брайан сказал ему, что не верит в любовь и не хочет больше его видеть. Но сейчас, переживания прошлого и настоящего слились в один клубок, терзавший его душу, и это казалось невыносимым.


	3. Никогда не сдавайся

После сегодняшнего приключения на работе Брайан уже и думать забыл о белобрысом мальчишке. Подумаешь, сказал, что они встретятся вечером, однако же не было никаких конкретных договорённостей, поэтому он и предположить не мог, что эта белобрысая Лолита станет подкарауливать его в «Вуди». Малец преданно смотрел на него своими голубыми глазками, но не так, как Майкл, во взглядах которого всегда присутствовало щенячье заискивание. А блондинистая мелочь зыркала на него, как на равного. Тем не менее, Брайан сразу понял, что этот мелкий хрен из кожи (а заодно и из штанов) готов выпрыгнуть, лишь бы снова с ним поцеловаться. Брайан вспомнил, как Джастин позавчера извивался под ним и всё тянул носочки, как балеринка, чтоб справиться с болью, как страстно потом стонал и жарко целовался. Одновременно неопытный и неимоверно чувственный экземпляр. Казалось бы, чего ещё нужно? Хороший мальчик, симпатичный, чистый, светлый.

Чересчур хороший и светлый. Такой заслуживает большего, нежели циничного слегка б/ушного мужика, которому скоро стукнет тридцатник. Что мог дать ему Брайан? Ещё одну ночь, наполненную горячим сексом, но не более. Однако юности свойствен идеализм. В этом возрасте желаешь получить всё или ничего. Брайан не мог ему предложить всего, ибо в отношения нужно вкладывать силы, время и частичку своей души. Однако работа Кинни, даром что любимая, отнимала настолько много сил, что в свободное время ему хотелось просто расслабиться. Вот он и расслаблялся по ночным клубам, трахая каждый день кого-то нового. А геморроиться с отношениями не было никакого желания. Репутация всегда опережала Кинни, благодаря чему ему всегда удавалось произвести благоприятное впечатление на нового знакомого. Ну а потом ему не нужно было заморачиваться, как не перестать нравиться. Не нужно было бояться, что партнёр разочаруется, когда узнает его получше. Потому что вы никогда больше не встретитесь. А если и пересечётесь случайно, то ограничитесь ничего не значащими словами приветствия, а то и просто кивком. С одноразовыми партнёрами было просто. С ними не нужно было вести светские беседы. Можно вообще не разговаривать, ограничиваясь отрывистыми командами типа «возьми поглубже» или «встань на колени».

Брайан не собирался усложнять свою жизнь, которая и без того изменилась, когда он стал отцом, хоть ему и не было нужды менять пелёнки и еженощно укачивать младенца. Однако мамаши Гаса уже начали диктовать Кинни свои условия. Зачем ему ещё один ребёнок? Зачем ему новые ограничения свободы? Поэтому Брайан и решил оттолкнуть мальчишку. Лучше сразу продемонстрировать ему свои недостатки во всей их неприглядности, чтобы понял, с кем имеет дело, и предпочёл свалить в свою песочницу. Но мелкий делал вид, будто ничего не замечал, и продолжал отираться поблизости. С трудом избавившись от малолетнего прилипалы, Брайан отправился в «Вавилон». Однако, вот ведь незадача, сегодня там не оказалось ни одной нетраханной им доселе задницы. Так что, он там долго не задержался и, немного размяв ноги на танцполе и выпив пару коктейлей, отправился домой.

Интернет предоставляет развратниками всех мастей поистине безграничные возможности. Знакомство в чате и назначенное затем свидание вслепую всегда таят в себе элементы неожиданности. Никогда не знаешь заранее, кто скрывается под ником Мистер Хороший Трах, нежная фиалка или брутальный мужик. Сегодняшний претендент на это высокое звание оказался худощавым мужчиной лет тридцати, бреющим голову, чтобы скрыть раннюю лысину. М-да, не красавец… Но под виски покатит. Главное, чтобы похвальба насчёт размера члена оказалась не слишком далека от истины. На данный момент Брайана интересовало только это.

Всё бы ничего, если бы не явление в лофт мелкого засранца, жаждавшего немедленно выяснить отношения и поломавшего весь кайф. А Кинни не любил, когда нарушали его планы. Вот и дал волю своему раздражению, высказав наивному малолетке всё, что он думает о так называемых нежных чуйствах. Пожалуй, сделал он это чересчур резко. Но в данный момент так казалось правильным. И нехуй всяким школоло к нему подкатывать. Лучший жеребец Либерти-стрит всегда сам решает, с кем ему провести ночь. И благотворительностью наподобие повторных трахов сохнущих по нему педиков не занимается. Если бы он продолжал ебать всех, кого уже успел оприходовать в течение своей половой жизни, то не осталось бы времени ни на работу, ни на сон.

Мелкий свалил нафиг весь в слезах и соплях, а Брайан внезапно понял, что ему хочется побыть одному. Вернувшись в лофт, он по-быстрому спровадил своего сегодняшнего несостоявшегося траха, так и не выяснив, насколько хорошим он был, и завалился на кровать. На душе было гадко, как обычно случалось в те редкие моменты, когда просыпалась совесть. Может быть, на этот раз стоило к ней прислушаться, но сделанного не воротишь. Так что всё, что ни делается, к лучшему. Брайан встал и нашарил в баре початую бутылку Джим Бима. Виски всегда был лучшим лекарством универсального назначения и помогал не только от угрызений совести, но и от беспричинной хандры.

 

Джастин сидел на уроке и, задумчиво поглядывая в окно, набрасывал в тетради изображение Брайана. В стиле ню, разумеется. Вообще-то ему не следовало отвлекаться, ведь именно ради таких предметов, как информатика, он и пошёл на этот раз в школу, когда понял, что с помощью компьютера можно освоить новую технику рисования. Это было интересно. Каждый из вампиров по-своему боролся с рано или поздно одолевающей его скукой. Кто-то пускался во все тяжкие, кто-то увлекался стяжательством, а Джастин предпочитал оттачивать навыки рисования и попутно осваивать смежные профессии. Никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться в столь долгой жизни.

\- Мне кажется, ты чересчур польстил ему, - шепнула Дафна, наклонившись к его уху и ткнув пальцем в возбуждённый член изображённого на рисунке мужчины.

\- Ни капли, - Джастин критически осмотрел набросок и вздохнул.

\- Что-то ты приуныл. Не вижу вчерашних восторгов, - заметила девушка. - Что у вас вчера произошло?

\- Ничего. Брайан не хочет меня видеть. Сказал, что не верит в любовь, а от меня ему был нужен только секс.

\- Херово. Но ты же можешь воспользоваться своими вампирскими штучками и повлиять на него.

\- Ну и чем я тогда буду лучшие Итана? – Джастин сердито зыркнул на подругу из-под растрепавшейся светлой чёлки.

\- Но ты ведь поступаешь так иногда с учителями, когда тебе не хочется ходить на некоторые занятия, и они просто забывают, что ты отсутствовал на их уроках.

\- Это не одно и то же, - возразил Джастин.

\- Не хочешь что-либо внушать ему, ну и ладно. Но что мешает тебе повлиять на окружающих его людей? Хотя нет, лучше забудь мой глупый совет и забей на этого Брайана. На нём свет клином не сошёлся. Неужели он лучше тысяч мужчин, которых ты встречал за свою жизнь?

\- Не могу, - вздохнул Джастин. – Он особенный. Он может быть чутким и добрым, но почему-то не хочет этого. Он не только красив как бог, но ещё и такой живой, уверенный в себе, целеустремлённый… В его крови столько энергии…

\- Бррр! Не уверена, что хочу об этом слышать. Столько времени тебя знаю, но не представляю, что ты можешь впиться кому-то в шею, - Дафна сморщила свой носик.

\- Как можно портить такую красоту? Я укусил его в пах, - Джастин намеренно старался шокировать подругу.

Негритянка с ошалевшим видом замотала головой, словно кот, сдуру проглотивший клопа-вонючку.

\- Тейлор, Чендерс, пожалуйста, встаньте и повторите то, что я только что сказал, - прервал их разговор мистер Спенсер.

С трудом сдерживая хихиканье, неразлучная парочка поднялась со своих мест.

\- Ты посмотри, они ещё и смеются! – разозлился учитель. Он подошёл к их парте и заглянул в тетрадь Джастина до того, как тот сообразил её закрыть. – Вы только посмотрите, чем занят Тейлор на уроке! Конечно, ему недосуг слушать и записывать то, что я пытаюсь вам втолковать.

Мистер Спенсер схватил злополучную тетрадь и теперь демонстрировал рисунок Джастина всему классу. Раздались свист и улюлюканье. Крис Хоббс выкрикнул с задней парты: «Педрила!».

\- Заткнись, недоносок! - зашипел Джастин, с трудом сдерживая желание вцепиться ему в горло и выпить всю кровь до последней капли.

\- Тейлор, я отстраняю тебя от занятий до того времени, пока за этой тетрадью не явится твоя мать. Чендерс, тебя я тоже попрошу покинуть класс, чтобы вы с другом могли обсудить его насущные проблемы, не отвлекаясь на столь низменные материи, как тема сегодняшнего урока, - голос учителя сочился ядом, и это не предвещало ничего хорошего.

Дафна и Джастин собрали вещи и покинули аудиторию под смешки и язвительные замечания сверстников. Они вышли из школы и обосновались на трибунах, окружавших стадион.

\- Из-за тебя нас выгнали с урока, - надула губы Дафна.

\- Тебе-то что, это же не твою мать вызовут в школу и покажут рисунки, кхм, откровенного содержания.

\- И не твою, если уж на то пошло. Моя мать помогла тебе отыскать эту семью. Кроме того, у тебя всегда есть туз в кармане, и при желании ты можешь промыть мозги своей приёмной матери.

\- Я не стану этого делать. Потому что ты, чёрт возьми, была права. Я пообещал себе ничего не внушать Брайану, но я могу влиять на него опосредованно через других людей.

\- Ты что-то задумал, - догадалась негритянка. - Не живётся тебе спокойно…

\- Жить спокойно ужасно скучно. Я знаю это как никто другой.

\- Неужели этот Брайан стоит того, чтобы разрушить ту спокойную размеренную жизнь, к которой ты стремился столько лет?

\- Стоит, - Джастин ни капли в этом не сомневался. - Если бы ты видела его, то поняла бы меня.

\- Заинтриговал. Мне уже не терпится на него посмотреть, - похоже, Дафна уже не сердилась на него.

\- Так ты пойдёшь со мной? - Джастин подумал, что это отличная идея. Дафна будет неплохой группой поддержки, когда он явится вечером на Либерти-стрит. Она не даст ему смутиться при виде Брайана и покинуть поле предстоящей битвы.

\- А если меня начнёт клеить какая-нибудь лесбиянка? – засомневалась подруга.

\- Свистнешь мне, и я отошью её.

\- Я не умею свистеть.

\- Тогда мяукнешь, я моментально примчусь и спасу тебя.

Дафна представила, как будет мяукать посреди бара, и снова разразилась хохотом.

 

Джастин битый час ждал подругу, перемерявшую содержимое платяного шкафа и забраковывавшую уйму вещей. Выбрав отороченное искусственным мехом розовое блестящее платьице, купленное во время краткосрочного затмения мозга на рождественской распродаже (надо же, таки пригодилось!), она долго красилась перед зеркалом.

\- Даф, копайся быстрее, - взмолился Тейлор, когда совсем изныл от долгого ожидания.

\- Неужели ты не знаешь, что торопить женщину – это всё равно, что пытаться ускорить загрузку компьютера? - усмехнулась она.

И когда только нескладная девчонка успела превратиться в симпатичную девушку? Как быстро взрослеют и стареют люди. Насколько скоротечны их молодость и красота. Кажется, совсем недавно он ждал собирающуюся на выпускной бал Эмили – мать Дафны. Подумав об этом, Джастин пришёл к выводу, что не стоит упускать драгоценное время, которое может провести с Брайаном. Так что прочь глупые сомнения и рефлексию. Он непременно должен заполучить Кинни.

\- Я готова, - наконец-то возвестила Дафна и взяла в руки сумочку. Честно говоря, ей было немного боязно отправляться в населённый геями район Питтсбурга.

 

\- Это и есть твой хвалёный Брайан? – спросила девушка, когда они вошли в бар. – По-моему, он староват для тебя и чересчур тощий.

\- Это для тебя он староват, а для меня в самый раз. Забыла, сколько мне лет?

\- Действительно, всё время забываю. Девичья память. Ты ведь не выглядишь на свои годы.

\- Не пялься на него.

\- Но ты-то пялишься.

\- Вдвоём нельзя.

\- С чего это ты можешь смотреть на симпатичных мужиков, а я – нет? – возмутилась Дафна.

\- Так значит, ты всё-таки считаешь его симпатичным?

\- Я подумала, что чисто теоретически я могла бы с ним переспать…

\- Даже и не думай! – всполошился Джастин. Не хватало ещё рассориться с лучшей подругой из-за мужика.

\- Да прикалываюсь я над тобой, - подмигнула ему Дафна. – Видел бы ты своё лицо…

Пока они препирались, Кинни успел выскользнуть из бара.

\- Чёрт, где он? Ну вот, я снова потерял его, - Джастин втянул ноздрями воздух и, словно гончая, направился по следу из манящего аромата, оставленного Брайаном.

Дафна едва поспевала за ним и налетела с разбега, врезавшись в спину, когда Тейлор остановился перед ночным клубом «Вавилон», у входа в который обрывался след Кинни. Путь им преградила пара рослых охранников:

\- Ну-ка, кыш отсюда, детвора. Вход в клуб только для совершеннолетних, причём, по клубным карточкам.

\- Вам не нужно проверять наши клубные карточки, - сказал Джастин, заглядывая в глаза одному из охранников. – Мы можем войти, - произнёс он, обращаясь ко второму и внушая, что они с Дафной – завсегдатаи клуба.

\- Вы можете войти, - согласились охранники, и молодые люди проскользнули в клубный полумрак, разрезаемый лучами разноцветных прожекторов.

\- Обожаю твои джедайские штучки, - сказала Дафна, с интересом озираясь по сторонам. Вопреки опасениям, никто не спешил её клеить. Тут оказалось совсем не страшно и очень интересно.

\- Джедаи тут ни при чём. Кстати, это отнимает много сил. Поэтому мне нужно срочно подкрепиться. Можешь подождать меня здесь пару минут? – Дафна кивнула. - Ты точно не хочешь уйти отсюда?

\- Ещё чего?! Мы же только пришли, - Дафна уже осмелела и не собиралась упускать столь захватывающее зрелище. Тут было на что посмотреть: геи, трансы, полуобнажённые танцоры… Когда ещё такое увидишь?

Оставив её у лесенки на балкон, Джастин двинулся в сторону туалета. Вскоре чьи-то руки обхватили его талию, вслед за чем прозвучало недвусмысленное предложение заняться сексом. А вот и первая жертва…

\- Окей, если найдём уединённое местечко, - согласился вампир.

Для задуманного ему потребуется немало сил, и он не хотел восполнять их, насыщаясь кровью Брайана. Этот человек был слишком ценен для него, чтобы становиться едой. Тейлора потащили за руку вглубь клуба. Какие-то лесенки, переходы, тёмные закутки. Вероятно, подсобные помещения. Незнакомец прижал его к стене, пытаясь расстегнуть ремень брюк.

\- Эй, а поцеловать для начала, - осадил его Джастин и скользнул губами по плохо выбритой шее, выискивая место, где вена была ближе всего к коже.

\- Ты прямо, как лизунья… - начал парень, и внезапно охнул, когда острые клыки пропороли его кожу.

Джастин пил быстро, стараясь не отвлекаться на обрушившиеся на него чужие воспоминания. Этот парень был айтишником, которого окружающие считали сериальным задротом, не догадываясь о его тайной ночной жизни. Он был неплохим человеком. Справедливости ради не стоило такого убивать, и Джастин сумел вовремя остановиться. Он зализал ранки, стёр память о странном происшествии и отпустил едва стоявшего на ногах парня. Обычно такого количества крови хватало ему на пару дней, но сегодня понадобится больше, чтобы не сорваться и не перекусить ещё и Брайаном. Тейлор отправился на поиски следующей жертвы, благо клуб был полон парней, ищущих приключений на свою задницу.

 

\- Блин, он уже не один, - разочарованно протянул Джастин, вернувшись к Дафне и оглядев зал.

\- Ну и что, сними себе крутого чувака, и увидишь, что он сразу обратит на тебя внимание, - ободрила его Дафна.

\- Зачем ограничиваться всего лишь одним? – Джастин хищно улыбнулся, обнажая клыки. Если Брайан обжимался сразу с двумя парнями, то он может продемонстрировать нечто поэффектнее.

\- Такой Джастин Тейлор нравится мне гораздо больше. Правильно, никогда не сдавайся, - напутствовала его подруга.

Джастин снял рубашку, отдал её Дафне и направился на танцпол, заглядывая встречным в глаза. Он внушал всем попадавшимся на его пути мужчинам, что неотразим, и они сразу же обращали на него свои взоры. Уже через несколько секунд почти все геи, присутствовавшие в клубе, захотели потанцевать и познакомиться с ним поближе. Как можно ближе. Джастин ритмично двигался, позволяя музыке управлять своим телом. Вместе с ним танцевали двое самых удачливых посетителей, успевших первыми оказаться поблизости. Даря другим поцелуи и нежные прикосновения, Джастин искоса поглядывал на Брайана.

Кинни уже и думать забыл о том, с кем планировал сегодня закончить этот вечер, и не мог отвести взгляда от Джастина. Казалось, что того сейчас хотели все геи и даже несколько присутствовавших в клубе лесбиянок. Брайану стало физически больно от тех похотливых взглядов, что кидали окружающие на этого юного мальчика. Внезапно он испытал доселе неизвестное ему чувство ревности. Странно, когда что-то само плывет в руки, то ленишься взять его, но стоит этому ускользнуть от тебя, как ты начинаешь изо всех сил хвататься за это. Брайан захотел, чтобы этот мальчик целовал и обнимал только его, а другие не смели тянуть к нему свои грязные лапы. Странно, что раньше он не замечал, насколько красивым был блондинчик.

Брайан медленно двинулся в сторону Джастина и оттеснил от него одного из танцующих, занимая его место. Некоторое время они сражались взглядами, потом Джастин обхватил шею Кинни и позволил ему поцеловать себя.

Губы Брайана скользили по шее и груди юноши, и по мере их продвижения вниз Джастин отпускал всех, чьи взгляды и мысли до этого были прикованы к нему. Драка была ему не нужна, поэтому он позволил наведенному мороку рассеяться. Брайан выпрямился и поцеловал его в губы, затем подхватил на руки. Их поцелуи становились всё более непристойными. А как они тёрлись друг о друга! Того и гляди займутся сексом прямо на танцполе… Наблюдавшая за этой картиной Дафна поняла, что домой ей сегодня придётся ехать одной.


	4. Ревность

Как и следовало ожидать, Дженнифер не обрадовалась тому, что её сын рисует на уроках голых мужиков. Их семья всегда была образцом благопристойности, и вдруг такой армагейдец… Джастин ожидал душеспасительной беседы, однако этим не ограничилось. Узнав, что её приёмный сын – гей, «мама» повезла его к психотерапевту. «Интересно, - подумал Джастин, - если бы она узнала, что я – вампир, то потащила бы меня к святым отцам?». Вот он и оторвался по полной программе на приёме, шокируя и маму, и врача, а заодно проверяя, какие ещё границы может перейти, прежде чем с треском вылетит из кабинета… 

Маман была настолько ошарашена его откровениями про члены, что не нашла ничего лучшего, чем рассказать всё мужу. Вот тут-то и разразилась настоящая гроза, из-за которой Джастин понял, что не сможет продолжать жить в этой семье, ведь даже находиться в одном доме с Крейгом и не перегрызть ему горло по причине клокочущего в груди бешенства было невозможно. Вроде бы эти люди казались ему поначалу такими милыми и душевными, а на поверку оказались крайне нетерпимыми ко всему, что выходило за рамки их привычных представлений о нормальности. В итоге Дженнифер сдала сынулю, как стеклотару, с рук на руки вконец охреневшему Брайану вместе со всеми вещами и деньгами на питание.

Казалось, цель была достигнута – теперь они с Брайаном жили вместе и спали в одной постели, однако Джастин почему-то радости от этого не испытывал. У них был прекрасный секс, однако желанной теплоты от этих отношений он не получил. По сути, не было никаких отношений, каждый из них был сам по себе, когда выбирался из постели. Брайан по-прежнему каждый вечер отправлялся на съём по всем злачным местам Либерти-авеню, а Джастин – на поиски свежей крови. Разве о такой жизни мечтал Тейлор в свою первую ночь в лофте?

Конечно, он мог бы применить гипноз и сделать Брайана покладистым и чутким к своим потребностям. Но это уже был бы не тот Кинни, что пленил его сердце, а лишь бледное его подобие. Вот и приходилось вампиру день за днём и ночь за ночью терзаться от ревности, что иссушала душу, подобно жажде крови, иссушавшей его тело.

 

Сегодня Брайан против обыкновения остался дома и был непривычно задумчив. Сидел на диване в джинсах и простой рубахе навыпуск, изредка отхлёбывая алкоголь и поглядывая на Тейлора. Казалось, что он хочет что-то сказать, но не решается. Джастин, рисовавший его, тихонько сидя за столом и подперев ладонью подбородок, уж было возрадовался, понадеявшись на то, что его ожидает ответное признание в любви. «Надежды юношу питали, но с голодухи помер он…». Потому что Брайана признался ему в ином - перепихоне со своим подчинённым Кипом Томасом, который подал на него в суд иск за принуждение к сексу якобы в обмен на повышение по службе. Вот и весь секрет печальных карих глаз. Мистер Кинни переживал из-за того, что рисковал вылететь с работы и заплатить немалый штраф «потерпевшему».

Тем не менее, этот инцидент не заставил Брайана угомониться. Он всего лишь позвонил Мел, которую терпеть не мог, и попросил её быть его адвокатом в этом деле, после чего продолжил куролесить в ночных клубах.

 

Хоть Джастин был и зол на Брайана, но не посмел на нём сорваться. Вместо этого он отомстить решил душонке подлой, соблазнившей своего шефа ради карьеры. Выследить Кипа оказалось несложно. Этот педик часто появлялся в районе Либерти-стрит. Конечно, Томас не мог упустить прекрасного блондина, проявившего к нему столь явный интерес. Джастину не составило труда заманить свою жертву в тёмный и безлюдный (как он думал) переулок за «Вавилоном». Покуда Кип приспускал штаны Джастина, тот наклонился и вцепился ему в шею, наказывая не Брайана, который ему ещё пригодится, а эту подстилку, что посмела ещё и требовать чего-то за доставленное ему удовольствие. Говорят, нет ничего слаще, чем кровь врага. Так и было, ведь эта пидовка питалась здоровой пищей. Джастин с трудом смог оторваться и не прикончить эту мразь, чьи мысли воняли, словно старый туалет типа сортир. Отерев с губ кровь, он приподнял подбородок всё ещё стоявшего перед ним на коленях мужчины и, пристально взглянув ему в глаза, приказал: «Завтра ты заберёшь свой иск против Брайана Кинни и скажешь, что всё это выдуманная тобой инсинуация. И чтобы ты больше никогда к нему не подходил ближе, чем на девять ярдов! А теперь забудь меня и иди домой».

Кип с трудом встал и, пошатываясь, побрёл в сторону людных улиц, где можно было поскорей поймать такси. Чёрт, это ж надо было так набраться…

Джастин прожигал полным ненависти взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру и думал, что ему теперь, вероятно, придётся перекусать всех геев Питтсбурга и промыть им мозги, чтобы отвадить от Брайана. Да только вряд ли это поможет. Скорей всего, тогда сей жеребец отправится потрахаться на выезд. Вероятно, из-за этих мыслей Тейлор и не заметил едва дышавшего от страха человека, притаившегося за водосточной трубой, вжавшись в стену дома.

 

Один из двоих всегда любит сильнее, а другой принимает эту любовь и поклонение как должное. Всю свою сознательную жизнь Майкл боготворил Брайана и гордился особым отношением к нему кумира своего отрочества, юности и зрелости. Ну что, что Брайан каждый вечер трахал новых парней, они ничего не значили для него. Потому что ни одному из них Кинни не говорил того, что повторял не раз другу детства. «Я люблю тебя», - произносил Брайан, обнимая и целуя Майки, и не было ничего слаще этих слов и чересчур тесных объятий, от которых сердце замирало, ноги становились тряпичными, а головка члена подымалась и становилась влажной. Так было до тех пор, пока не появился этот мелкий гадёныш, который отнял у него Брайана. Нет, Брай по-прежнему продолжал тусить с друзьями в «Вавилоне», однако зачастую за ними увязывался этот белобрысый хвостик. И Брайан смотрел на своего юного любовника так, как будто чувствовал к нему нечто большее, нежели простое сексуальное влечение. Блядь, даже от их поцелуев окружающим реально становилось жарко. Все эти их взгляды и поцелуи взасос заставляли Майкла дико ревновать. Глупо, иррационально и очень сильно. Так странно, что этот малолетка смог чем-то зацепить главного жеребца всея Либерти-стрит. И Майкл терялся в догадках, чем именно. Что в этом блондинчике было такого, чего не было в нём самом? Почему Брайан трахает мелкого регулярно, а к члену Майка не прикасался с тех самых пор, как миссис Новотны без стука ворвалась в комнату пятнадцатилетнего сына и помешала им обоим кончить?

\- С этим Тейлором явно что-то не так, и я обязательно узнаю, что именно, - поделился он однажды своими подозрениями с Эмметом.

\- С чего ты взъелся на парнишку? Оставил бы их с Брайаном в покое, - попытался вразумить его Эммет.

\- Брайан никогда не заводил отношения, а это чересчур на них похоже. Не мог он столь внезапно измениться, - продолжал ныть Майкл.

\- Ну почему же? Порой любовь творит с людьми настоящие чудеса, - несмотря на множество неудач на личном фронте, Эммет оставался в душе неисправимым романтиком и оптимистом.

\- Не смеши. Брайан и любовь две вещи столь же несовместных, как гений и злодейство. Я думаю, что дело тут в другом. Возможно, здесь замешан шантаж (ведь Тейлор несовершеннолетний), или наш солнечный парнишка подсыпает ему что-то в виски. Я прослежу за этим мелким и добуду доказательства, - стоял на своём Майкл.

\- Приворотное зелье? Ну ты и фантазёр… Лучше бы направил свою энергию, чтобы наладить отношения с доктором Дэвидом. В кои-то веки за тобой ухаживает порядочный мужчина, которому нужен от тебя не только трах, а ты всё бредишь Брайаном. Пока не выкинешь его из головы, то отношения ни с кем построить не удастся, ведь мужики нутром обычно чуют, что твоё сердце не свободно. А этот хочет, чтоб вы жили вместе, а ты всё тянешь, хоть говорил не раз, что ты хотел семью…

\- Мужики приходят и уходят, а наша дружба с Брайаном навсегда, и никаким смазливым малолеткам не разрушить её, - Майкл и не думал прислушиваться к словам Эммета и доводам рассудка. Вместо этого решил он тайно проследить за Джастином, чтобы раздобыть вещественные доказательства его коварных планов или ещё чего похуже…

Несколько вечеров подряд Новотны, оставив дома своего бойфренда, к явному неудовольствию последнего, отправлялся с друзьями в «Вуди» или в «Вавилон». Чёртов Кинни таскался везде со своим малолетним сожителем. Они немного болтали и выпивали с Эмметом и Тедом. После того, как Брайан неизменно находил себе парня, а мелкий уходил прочь, Майкл отправлялся за ним. Однако мальчишка как будто растворялся в ночной темноте, и Новотны неизменно оказывался с носом. Помог ему однажды счастливый случай. Они тусили в «Вавилоне», и Брайан отправился в комнату отдыха за традиционным отсосом перед отбытием домой. Джастин поморщился и двинулся в сторону туалета, как сначала показалось Майклу. Но потом пиздёныш высунулся в окно и сиганул вниз. Новотны выглянул на улицу, опасаясь увидеть на асфальте мокрое место. Однако живой и здоровый Джастин бодро вышагивал к какому-то мужику, явно искавшему партнёра на ночь. «Вот ведь, блядь, он всё же изменяет Брайану!» - решил Майкл. Мысль о том, что сам Кинни при этом трахается направо и налево, почему-то не пришла ему в голову. Это же Брайан, ему всё можно. Новотны поспешил на улицу, чтобы проследить за мелким гадёнышем.

Он едва успел: Джастин с неизвестным типом едва не скрылись в тёмной подворотне. Но Майкл тихонечко прокрался вслед за ними. Поначалу ему показалось, что мужчина делает Тейлору минет, но потом произошло нечто странное: юноша вцепился зубами в шею стоявшего перед ним на коленях мужчины, а через некоторое время отёр кровь с губ и что-то шепнул своей жертве. Майкл перепугался настолько, что едва не намочил штаны. Пришлось ему стоять там с четверть часа, покуда бледнолицый сей упырь не свалил оттуда нахуй, а ноги перестали дрожать.

После этого Майкл поплёлся в «Вуди» и выжрал там полдюжины коктейлей, дабы снять стресс, и чтоб хоть как-то разложить всё то, что он увидел, по полочкам привычных категорий, коими он мыслил. Нужно было набраться храбрости, чтобы рассказать Брайану, какую нежить тот пригрел у себя в лофте. Блядь, да Кинни же теперь в опасности смертельной! И все его друзья. Покуда Майкл собирался с мыслями (но ни одна мысль на собрание не пришла, ибо привычных категорий было в голове его немного), в бар явился довольный Кинни и похлопал друга по плечу.

\- Пиздец! Нельзя же так подкрадываться! – вздрогнул Майки. – Ты без Джастина?

\- Ну да, я сказал ему идти домой и заниматься, ему же завтра в школу спозаранку, - Брайан жестом подозвал бармена. – Как обычно.

\- Ага, знаю я, чем он занимается, - на этом месте Майкл икнул.

\- Думаю, рисует, - улыбнулся Брайан, представив очередной портрет себя любимого.

\- Так точно, кровью, - шепнул ему, кренясь, словно подбитый самолёт, Новотны. – Твой милый мальчик – вампир и тебе необходимо как можно скорее от него избавиться. Нужно будет сходить в церковь за святой водой и окропить твой лофт и заодно тебя, если, конечно, он ещё не успел обратить тебя.

\- Майкл, ты нахуй ёбнулся?! Ты, блядь, совсем ужрался и, видать, нанюхался неслабо, раз эту околесицу несёшь. Давно пора тебе завязывать с комиксами и фильмами ужасов. Взрослый мужик, а порешь херню!

\- Ничего я не порю. Я своими глазами видел, как твой милый Джастин выпрыгнул в окно и не разбился, а после присосался к шее мужика.

\- Только к шее? Завидую счастливчику сему, малец сосёт отменно, - улыбнулся Брайан мечтательно. – А вот и он.

Майкл сжался в комок при виде Джастина.

\- Ты представляешь, Джастин, Майкл разжился где-то клёвой дурью, и теперь рассказывает всем, что ты летал и кровь сосал, подобно графу Дракуле, - громко возвестил всем Кинни. Раздался ржач и гул нестройных голосов.

\- А почему не Бэтмен, он ведь круче и выступает на стороне добра? Если уж в кого и превращаться, то я предпочитаю стать гигантской летучей мышью, - лучезарно улыбнулся Тейлор Майклу, прячущему глаза.

Чёрт, без зрительного контакта сейчас не удастся стереть ему память. Ну и хрен с ним, всё равно над Новотны все потешаются и никто ему не верит. Остаётся надеяться, что Майкл завтра сам решит, что увиденное померещилось ему с перепоя. А если нет, то Джастин с ним ещё успеет разобраться.

\- Вот я и говорю, с такой фантазией отменной Майклу пора придумать новый комикс про вампира-гея. Я думаю, что ждёт его успех, – две суперпопулярных темы вместе. Майки, ты всё же молодец, что положил с прибором на комендантский час своего почти супруга и позволил себе расслабиться, - орально удовлетворённый Кинни был благодушен даже к этому зануде.

\- Блядь, Дэвид! Который час? Да он меня убьёт! – Майкл глянул на наручные часы и поспешил ретироваться под предлогом благовидным.

\- Почему ты всё ещё не спишь? – спросил Брайан своего юного, как он считал, партнёра.

\- Да вот не спится без тебя, - Джастин забрал его стакан и выхлебал до дна виски, чтобы забить привкус крови во рту.

\- Не спиться б нам обоим, - Брайан привлёк его к себе и поцеловал.

 

На следующий день Кип Томас забрал своё заявление о сексуальных домогательствах и стал обходить десятой дорогой Брайана Кинни. Проспавшись, Майкл решил, что у него как пить дать были глюки. Однако через две недели в мусорном баке за кафе «Либерти» был найден первый обескровленный труп гея. За ним последовали вскоре и другие… Тогда Новотны стал искать в интернете информацию о вампирах и возможных способах их убийства, и наткнулся на сайт «Vampire hunter»...


	5. Встреча с прошлым

\- Дэвид собирается переехать в Портленд. Он хочет, чтобы я поехал с ним, - Майкл сообщил эту новость Брайану, надеясь, что тот станет уговаривать его остаться и таким образом снимет с него ответственность за принятое решение.

 

\- Ну и что ты ему ответил? – равнодушно поинтересовался Кинни. Он не собирался упрощать Майклу выбор, равно, как и усложнять себе жизнь. Друзья давно уже стали взрослыми, и каждый был волен делать свой собственный выбор без оглядки на чувства другого. Если им пришла пора расстаться, то так тому и быть. Брайан уже решился перерезать пуповину, связывающую его с Майклом, но тот, похоже, до сих пор был к этому не готов.

 

\- Я согласился, - произнёс Майкл, хотя на самом деле всё ещё колебался. Всегда тяжело вырывать себя из привычного окружения и пытаться прижиться в новом месте.

 

\- Ну и отлично, - с обычным скучающим видом Кинни отхлебнул из своего стакана.

 

Зато расчувствовался Эммет. Он повис на шее у Майки со словами:

 

\- Парни, может быть, мы в последний раз здесь выпиваем.

 

Та же мысль пришла и в голову Новотны. Если он всё же уедет, то, возможно, больше никогда не увидит Брайана живым. Он не мог этого допустить, поэтому перед отъездом должен был завершить одно важное дело – убить вампира, затесавшегося в их круг.

 

Майкл считал, что достаточно подготовился к этому. Он тщательно изучил теорию и изготовил по прочитанным в интернете инструкциям несколько кольев, запасся чесноком и пузырьками со святой водой из церкви. Новотны даже посетил несколько тренировочных занятий на загородном полигоне, где собирались такие же энтузиасты–истребители вампиров, как и он. Однако ни один из них не мог похвастаться тем, что до этого убил хотя бы одного упыря. Зато многие утверждали, что основатель сообщества, некий Джим, уничтожил за свою жизнь немало кровососов. Чтобы посещать эти тренировки, Майклу приходилось врать Дэвиду, что он навещает заболевшую мать.

 

Конечно, Майклу было приятно, что Дэвид постоянно о нём заботился и держал под контролем их быт. Однако зачастую, когда тот забывал поинтересоваться его мнением по какому-либо вопросу и сам принимал решение, Майкл чувствовал себя всего лишь вещью. Образ охотника на вампиров, эдакого благородного борца со злом (почти супергероя) придавал Новотны значительности в собственных глазах. До отъезда оставалось всего несколько дней, и Майкл решил, что настало время действовать. Тогда он подбил троих свежеиспеченных охотников на вампиров, с которыми успел познакомиться на тренировках, составить ему компанию.

 

Поскольку в тот вечер с его друзьями в «Вавилон» отправился и Дэвид, Майкл решил следить за Джастином внутри, а своих товарищей оставил ожидать вампира снаружи в переулках за ночным клубом, предварительно сбросив им на телефон его фото. Каждый из бойцов должен был следить за своим сектором, чтобы не упустить мелкого вурдалака, когда тот выскользнет из клуба. Никто из них не предполагал, что они сами станут жертвами на той охоте…

 

Чтобы отвлечь от себя внимание доктора Кэмерона, Майкл подбил его участвовать в проводившемся сегодня конкурсе «Король Вавилона». Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что бляндинистый упырь не только тоже примет в нём участие, но и победит, да ещё и сразу после этого уведёт у Брайана его сегодняшний трофей и запрётся с ним в кабинке туалета. Майкл оказался совсем не готов сразиться с ним, ведь на входе в клуб охранники проверяли всех на наличие оружия, поэтому ему удалось пронести с собой лишь крохотный флакончик святой воды и несколько долек чеснока в карманах джинсов. Остальная экипировка осталась у парней снаружи. Он не мог позволить Джастину сожрать этого бедного парня. Но что он мог сделать со своим скудным арсеналом в замкнутом пространстве против более сильного противника? Чтобы снять стресс, а заодно и в качестве превентивной меры, Новотны выпил освящённую воду и закусил чесноком, после чего выбежал из клуба.

 

Майкла охватила паника, когда он наткнулся на труп первого из своих товарищей. Он кинулся за помощью к следующему, но там его ждала аналогичная картина. Паника переросла в ужас, когда он обнаружил всех своих соратников мёртвыми. Их шеи были разорваны, на обагрённых кровью телах зияло множество колотых ран, нанесенных, судя по всему, деревянными кольями, заготовленными для убийства вампира, а теперь валяющимися в лужах крови на заплёванном асфальте.

 

Как этот нетопырь успел? Майкл ведь не спускал с него глаз всё это время! Нет, не всё. Был момент, когда Джастина увели за кулисы переодеться перед выступлением. Наверняка, именно тогда он, почуяв опасность, и ухитрился всех убить, а потом вернуться и станцевать у шеста, дабы обеспечить себе алиби. А это значит, что теперь он убьёт и самого Майкла… Стало до усрачки страшно, но Новотны не собирался идти на попятную. Он не даст этой твари убить ни себя, ни Брайана! Майкл снял с убитого Эдди чёрный кожаный плащ, который оказался ему великоват. Но это не беда, ведь в карманах был целый арсенал: колья, пузырьки со святой водой и серебряные кресты. И даже плоская фляжка с вискарём, который был сейчас как нельзя более кстати. Выпив залпом обжигающее пойло, Майкл почувствовал себя немного лучше и отправился назад к клубу.

 

 

У всего есть предел, даже у терпения бессмертного. И сегодня терпение Джастина лопнуло. Он любил Брайана и хотел провести с ним вечность, а тому, похоже, было фиолетово, был Тейлор с ним или с кем-нибудь другим. Брайан воспринимал его любовь и преданность как должное, вот Джастина и понесло участвовать в этом конкурсе. Выиграть было просто благодаря его природному обаянию и грации, а также крови трансвестита-ведущего, которой Джастин незаметно для окружающих успел подкрепиться, когда тот утешал его за занавесом.

 

Вот только Кинни ничуть не впечатлила корона на голове Тейлора. И тогда Джастин всерьёз задумался о том, что, возможно, стоит поскорей открыть ему тайну, кто он такой. Может быть, тогда он станет наконец для Кинни особенным, может, тогда этот ёбарь-террорист будет бегать за ним, умоляя обратить его и сделать вечно молодым и красивым. Брайану почти тридцать, он на пике своей красоты и физической формы, было бы неплохо навечно законсервировать его в этом возрасте…

 

Джастин решил, что обязательно поговорит об этом со своим любимым человеком и предложит разделить вечность на двоих. Но не сегодня. Сейчас вампир был слишком зол и хотел преподать Брайану урок. Увести у Кинни парня оказалось так же легко, как отнять конфетку у ребёнка. Достаточно было всего пары фраз и зрительного контакта, чтобы переключить всё его внимание с мистера Великолепного на себя. Джастин демонстративно обнял парня и повёл его в сторону туалета, но не затем, чтоб трахнуть, а дабы перекусить и позлить Кинни. Ну как, Брайан, нравится тебе такой щелчок по носу?

 

Проведя в кабинке туалета достаточно времени, чтобы все сочли его довольно крутым топом, Джастин стёр память своему сегодняшнему поклоннику номер один и по совместительству второму ужину, после чего спровадил его. Не обнаружив в зале Брайана и его друзей, он в одиночестве покинул «Вавилон», ещё не зная, куда направится. Возвращаться в лофт не хотелось. Выйдя из клуба, Тейлор ощутил запах свежей крови. Похоже, неподалёку кого-то убили. Возможно, не одного. Это было скверно. Однако хуже всего оказалось появление у входа в клуб Коди Бэлла и его парней. Так вот кто совершил немотивированные убийства в близлежащих кварталах в последние недели!

 

\- Кого я вижу, наш знаменитый пацифист и экстерминатор белочек вернулся в родные края! – завопил Коди и кинулся обнимать Джастина. Он принюхался, учуял, что от Джастина пахло человеческой кровью, и продолжил: - Оу! Неужели ты нарушил диету и снова перешёл в наши ряды?

 

\- В ваших рядах я больше никогда не буду, но мне не помешают силы, которые может дать лишь человеческая кровь, - ответил Джастин, стискивая Коди так, чтобы продемонстрировать эту самую силу.

 

\- Я впечатлён. Может быть, выпьешь со старыми друзьями? - предложил бешеный Коди.

 

\- Спасибо, как-нибудь в другой раз, - отказался Джастин, прекрасно помнящий, как именно предпочитал пьянствовать Коди: выбрав жертву, он кусал её вместе с членами своей банды, после чего они высасывали всю кровь до последней капли. Тейлор постарался сказать это нейтральным тоном, чтобы не нарваться на драку, ведь сейчас силы были явно не равны. Ему и в прошлый раз удалось уйти от них живым только благодаря магии Элен. Правда, в драку он тогда ввязался именно из-за неё…

 

\- Это хороший клуб? – поинтересовался Харви – наиболее вменяемый представитель банды Коди.

 

\- Самый лучший, только вы опоздали, всех классных парней сегодня уже разобрали, - любезно ответил Тейлор.

 

\- Но мы всё равно войдём и проверим, это ведь общественное место. Ты позволишь нам пройти? – в голосе Коди прозвучал вызов.

 

Сначала Джастин почувствовал разившие за версту запахи чеснока и страха от приближавшегося к ним Майкла, а уж потом узрел и его самого, облачённого в чёрный плащ. В чересчур длинном для него плаще вид Новотны имел несколько комичный, но весьма решительный, и двигался с той стороны, откуда сильней всего несло свежей кровью. Не нужно было быть гением дедукции, чтобы сложить обрывки событий в логическую цепочку и понять, что Майкл, вопреки ожиданиям Джастина, не выкинул из головы мысли, о том, что тот вампир. Напротив, Новотны, с момента знакомства невзлюбивший Тейлора и много раз пытавшийся отвадить его от Брайана, вознамерился кардинально решить эту проблему, и, судя по всему, привлёк к карательной акции помощников, которые на свою беду столкнулись с бандой Коди. Ну а Коди только дай повод… Сегодня они уже убили нескольких человек и, скорее всего, достаточно сыты, так что вряд ли слишком набедокурят в «Вавилоне», а вот если ещё хоть ненадолго задержатся на улице, то наверняка убьют Майкла, который по недомыслию попрёт на рожон. Поэтому Тейлор с улыбкой посторонился:

 

\- Конечно, Коди, это ведь свободная страна. Я даже дам тебе свою клубную карту, - он протянул бывшему товарищу, а ныне врагу кусочек пластика.

 

Как только банда Коди скрылась в «Вавилоне», Джастин зашагал к Новотны и перехватил его занесенную для удара руку.

 

 

Одно дело тренироваться на неподвижных манекенах, и совсем другое – пытаться совладать с тем, кто несоизмеримо сильнее, быстрее и опытнее тебя. Руки хрупкого на вид мальчишки были словно из железа и с лёгкостью выкрутили кисть Майкла. Новотны выронил кол и чуть не взвыл от боли. Но он так просто не продаст свою жизнь этой нежити. Второй рукой Майкл вынул из кармана пузырёк и, вытащив зубами пробку, плеснул святой водой на Джастина. Однако это не возымело должного эффекта на вампира – тот лишь удивлённо поднял бровь, копируя мимику Брайана.

 

\- Сдаётся мне, что ваш священник отнюдь не праведник, а без этого освящение воды – не более чем бесполезный ритуал, - произнёс он.

 

\- Чтоб ты сдох, убийца! – Майкл попытался вытащить свободной рукой ещё один кол, но не преуспел, потому что и второе его запястье оказалось перехвачено рукой Джастина.

 

\- Я уже давно никого не убивал, но тебе всё же не стоит нарываться, - Тейлор оскалился, обнажая клыки, и прижал Новотны к стене, чтобы со стороны казалось, будто у них назревал интим.

 

\- А кто тогда растерзал моих товарищей?! - Майкл с трудом подавил панику и рвущийся из груди всхлип.

 

\- Это был не я. Майкл, тебе не приходило в голову, что в Питтсбурге может быть не один вампир?

 

Горе-охотник на нежить зажмурился, ожидая, что на его шее вот-вот сомкнутся клыки. Он не верил Джастину. Если судить по книгам и фильмам, эти твари умели заморочить людям голову.

 

\- Блядь, да не собираюсь я тебя кусать! – Джастин встряхнул Новотны. – И не потому, что от тебя смердит чесноком (между нами, я обожаю кровяную колбасу с чесноком), а потому что не хочу причинять тебе вред, ведь это расстроит Брайана. Майкл, пожалуйста, открой глаза.

 

Вусмерть перепуганный Новотны опасливо приоткрыл сначала один глаз, затем второй. Джастин сосредоточился, чтобы стереть из его памяти всё лишнее, что могло привести к гибели от рук приспешников Коди. Наконец, Тейлору удалось найти самую удачную формулировку:

 

\- Ты забудешь все эти глупости про вампиров, оставишь нас с Брайаном в покое и уедешь с Дэвидом в свой Портленд. Сними этот плащ и выкинь его и содержимое своих карманов в мусорный бак, а после этого иди домой.

 

Майкл послушно выполнил указания Джастина. Тот вздохнул, глядя ему вслед, и тоже направился домой. К Брайану.

 

 

_Первое время после обращения Джастин был ужасно зол из-за вероломства Итана. Вероятно, поэтому он и примкнул к таким же отверженным, как он сам. Смертельно раненного солдатика Коди Бэлла обратил майор Гарри Грин. Он пожалел тогда и обратил в вампиров многих умирающих. Как оказалось, не все из них заслуживали жизни. Кто-то воспринял свою новую жизнь как второй шанс и возможность что-то исправить, ну а такие, как Коди, решив, что им теперь закон не писан, сбились в стаю и начали бесчинствовать в местах, где недавно прокатились бои. Попробуй докажи потом, что семьи на отдалённых плантациях вырезали не обычные мародёры, а вампиры…_

_Девизом Коди было: «Я возьму своё, там, где я увижу своё». Его немудрёная философия гласила: «Мы проливали ради этих жалких людишек кровь, так пускай они теперь поделятся с нами своей». Джастин, попавший тогда под влияние харизматичного лидера, решил вернуться к Итану, чтобы забрать своё: кольцо, дающее возможность вампиру разгуливать средь бела дня. Но он пришёл к бывшему любовнику не один, а со своими новыми товарищами в качестве группы поддержки. И если Тейлору достаточно было лишь этого артефакта, то остальным вампирам пришлись по душе другие ценности Голда. Возражения хозяина были отметены превосходящими силами новообращённых вампиров, сломавших ему всё, что только можно было сломать перед тем, как свернуть шею и на время выключить его из жизни. После этого грабители унесли из дома столовое серебро, подсвечники, ювелирные украшения и множество золотых монет. Так Джастин отомстил за пролитые им недавно слёзы и вновь обрёл возможность свободно перемещаться в любое время суток._

_Таких колец у Итана оказалось несколько. Поэтому банда Бэлла смогла спокойно путешествовать днём и перебралась в Вирджинию. Теперь они развлекались, «гостя» в роскошных поместьях и используя хозяев и прислугу в качестве послушных марионеток и еды. Джастин тоже упивался властью над людьми и их кровью, до тех пор, пока они не остановились в особняке Дуэйна Эванса неподалёку от Ричмонда. Они резвились, как обычно, пока в поместье не пришёл миссионер._

_\- Вы готовы принять Иисуса Христа как своего спасителя? – спросил он у Коди, дурачившегося с Харви._

_\- Я как раз собирался, да только всё никак не мог найти времени. Позвольте поцеловать вашу руку, падре, - сказал Коди и впился клыками в вены на запястье проповедника._

_На секунду оторвавшись от трапезы, он бросил остальным:_

_\- Причащайтесь кровью Христовой вместе со мной, братья._

_Вампиры набросились на служителя культа, как стая голодных волков. Джастин тогда тоже, как и остальные, «причастился», хоть и понимал, что поступает неправильно. После этого он попытался убедить своих товарищей, что нельзя просто так убивать людей ради забавы и их крови, что вполне возможно питаться кровью животных и найти себе работу по душе, чтобы честно зарабатывать деньги. На что Коди расхохотался ему в лицо и назвал слабаком._

_Через пару дней вечером, когда Коди, сидя после ужина в гостиной, целовал загипнотизированного сына хозяина, которого собирался сегодня поиметь, чернокожая служанка, убиравшая со стола, прошипела нечто невразумительное, отчего у Бэлла сразу дико разболелась голова и напрочь пропало желание трахнуть эту девственную аристократическую задницу._

_\- Джастин, помоги мне проучить эту черномазую, - держась за голову, обратился он к Тэйлору._

_Джастин, после убийства священнослужителя отказавшийся от человеческой крови и участия в жестоких играх Коди, нашёл в себе смелость сказать ему: «Нет»._

_\- Эй, парни, ко мне! На помощь! – крикнул тогда Бэлл и сам, превозмогая внезапно накатившую слабость, бросился к служанке._

_Девушка снова выкрикнула что-то на незнакомом Джастину языке, и Коди рухнул на пол, как подкошенный. Но в гостиную уже ворвались другие вампиры. Двоих из них чернокожая служанка сумела остановить, но третий всё же впился клыками ей в шею. Вот тут-то у Джастина и случилось озарение: он отдал свою человеческую жизнь за то, чтобы такие, как эта негритянка, стали свободными, а теперь стал пособником расправы над ней. Даже если он сам не примет в этом участия, остальные вампиры всё равно подчинят себе её волю и убьют после того, как вдоволь поизмываются над ней. Так или иначе, он станет человеком, предавшим свои идеалы. Всё это промелькнуло в голове Тейлора за доли секунды, а после этого мелькали уже его руки, ломавшие шеи Коди и тем, кто ещё оставался на ногах после заклинаний юной ведьмы. После этого он подхватил потерявшую сознание девушку на руки и помчался прочь._

_Джастин знал, что Коди захочет отомстить ему за неповиновение и бегство, поэтому поспешил в Ричмонд, где вместе с Элен (так звали спасённую им негритянку) сел на пароход, курсировавший по реке Джеймс до Чесапикского залива. В Норфолке они пересели на ближайший пароход, отправлявшийся в Европу. Ну а там Джастин не гнушался никакой работой, лишь бы только заработать на жизнь и больше не утратить человеческий облик. Элен вышла замуж, родила детей и осела в Париже, а Джастин скитался по свету, периодически возвращаясь к ней и в очередной раз предлагая сделать её бессмертной в благодарность за то, что она вернула ему утраченную человечность. Но Элен неизменно ему отказывала. Она прожила всю жизнь в Европе, но умирать отправилась на родину. Сопровождать её вызвались Джастин и младшая из внучек. Странно, что именно ей передались магические способности Элен._

_Джастин опекал юную Джози всю её жизнь точно так же, как когда-то – её бабушку. Ей он тоже решил поведать свою страшную тайну. История повторилась: стареющая Джози точно так же отказалась от предложенного ей Джастином дара бессмертия и, умирая, передала свои магические способности и дневник с заклинаниями младшей внучке Сибилл – бабушке Дафны Чендерс._


	6. Незваный гость хуже татарина

День у Джастина не заладился даже не с самого утра, а ещё с ночи. Когда он вернулся в лофт, Брайан сосредоточенно сопел в кровати, делая вид, что уже спит. Ну а с утра этот униженный и оскорблённый старательно игнорировал Тейлора, вероятно, решив убить морально своим молчанием. Уж что-что, а это он умел – не произнося ни слова всем своим видом демонстрировать полное презрение. Это добавило нервозности Джастину, и без того взвинченному после вчерашней встречи с прошлым. Так что в школу Тейлор отправился в состоянии жесточайшей хандры. Вероятно, вообще не стоило туда ходить в таком настроении, но до выпуска оставалось совсем немного времени, а он предпочитал доводить начатое до конца. Когда Хоббс в очередной раз наехал на него, обвиняя в том, что «этот педик» пялился на парней в раздевалке, Джастин не сдержался и припёр его к стенке. Удерживая задиру на месте всего лишь силой гипноза, Тейлор наглядно продемонстрировал, что тот ничуть не лучше него, надрачивая член Криса, пока тот не кончил.

\- Ну, и кто теперь из нас больший педик? – спросил Джастин у Хоббса и поцеловал, прокусив губу на прощание.

Специально не стал стирать память, чтобы дошло наконец до этого дебила, что не стоит травить человека лишь за то, что он чем-то выделяется из общей массы. А зря… Хоббс ещё больше обозлился и продолжил свои нападки в классе. В итоге отстранили от занятий не этого скандалиста, а Джастина, осмелившегося дать ему словесный отпор.

Из-за этого Джастин вернулся домой рано, плюхнулся на диван и закурил. Курить ему не очень-то нравилось, но он хотел научиться делать это так же эффектно, как Брайан. Подобный манёвр позволял сделать паузу в разговоре и давал время на обдумывание ситуации. 

Почему мир так устроен? Стоит хоть чему-то пойти не так, как сразу всё катится к ебеням, и неприятности растут, словно снежный ком, катящийся с горы. Мало ему было непонимания с Брайаном, так ещё и Коди со своей бандой вновь объявился в Питтсбурге и это недоразумение ходячее Майкл вообразил себя Баффи-истребительницей вампиров… А теперь ещё из школы выперли ни за что, ни про что и требуют явления к директору его матери. Придётся теперь снова общаться с ней по поводу подорванных моральных устоев и уговаривать сходить на дипломатические переговоры, дабы всё же окончить школу и получить необходимые для поступления документы. Ехать туда, где он мог столкнуться с психованным приёмным отцом, не хотелось. Поэтому Джастин позвонил Дженнифер и попросил её приехать к Брайану, как только она сможет, чтобы внушить приёмной матери, как той следует вести себя в школе.

Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем постучали в дверь. Обрадованный, что ему не пришлось долго ждать, Тейлор поспешил открыть, даже не задумавшись над тем, что по идее сначала должны были позвонить по домофону. За дверью была отнюдь не Дженнифер, а банда Коди Белла в полном составе. Они сразу же сбили с ног Джастина и ворвались в лофт.

\- А модерновая у тебя хата, - заметил Коди, критическим взглядом оценивая обстановку.

\- Она не моя.

\- Значит, ты тут просто гостишь, и не станешь расстраиваться, если мы возьмём кое-что во временное пользование.

\- Это совсем не то, что мы делали после Гражданской войны, - дёрнулся Джастин, но трое вампиров, сидевшие на нём, не позволили вырваться.

\- А мне похуй. Ты же знаешь мой девиз, - Коди принялся рыться в шкафах, ища наличку и кредитные карты. - Ух ты, золотая карта на имя Брайана Кинни! Ты ведь наверняка знаешь пин-код, Тейлор.

\- Хуй тебе в рот, а не пин-код! – разозлившийся Джастин всё же сумел грызануть за шею одного из вампиров, от души пнул второго в пах и вновь попытался встать. Однако тут же получил сильный удар по голове.

\- Как хочешь… Тогда я подожду этого Кинни и спрошу у него.

Подвергнуть Брайана смертельной опасности Джастин не мог, поэтому предпочёл сообщить код.

\- Молодец, - Коди довольно улыбнулся, подошёл к Джастину и сломал ему шею. – Парни, бросайте эту падаль и хватайте всё ценное.

В считанные минуты из лофта была вынесена бытовая техника и большая часть модной одежды. 

 

Когда Джастин вернулся к жизни, то увидел разграбленную квартиру. Однако самым мерзким оказалось то, что с него были содраны джинсы, а из голой задницы вытекала сперма. Вампиры не боятся заболеть, поэтому обычно не пользуются презервативами. Кто-то трахнул его, когда он был в отключке, причём Джастин догадывался кто именно.

\- Урою эту тварь! – прошипел он и, вместо того чтобы пойти в душ и смыть с себя эту дрянь, натянул джинсы и поспешил спуститься вниз в надежде догнать Коди.

Джастин выскочил на улицу, втянул ноздрями воздух, а потом, подобно гончей, взявшей след, припустил за группой вампиров. Однако через пару кварталов запах резко оборвался. Похоже, что парни уехали на припаркованном здесь автомобиле. Ничего, он обязательно найдёт их и поквитается. Джастин тяжело вдохнул и, вспомнив, что скоро должна была приехать Дженнифер, поплёлся назад в лофт. Однако там его ждала не приёмная мать, а злой как чёрт Кинни.

 

Брайан много раз поступал так с людьми и не испытывал угрызений совести. Его никогда не волновали чувства других. Но вчера ночью мелкий пиздёныш выкинул неожиданный фортель, практически отзеркалив его слова в вечер их второй встречи. Джастин не только демонстративно отшил его, но ещё и ушёл трахаться с тем, кого выбрал себе Кинни. И от этого ему стало больно. Брайан понимал, что сам виноват в случившемся, ведь Джастин поступил так, следуя его же наставлениям, но от этого не становилось лучше. Блядь, ему действительно было неприятно, что мальчишка выставлял себя напоказ, что по его телу скользили сотни похотливых взглядов, раздевающих, оценивающих… и оценивших. А ещё он понял, сколько боли успел причинить этому парнишке своей отстранённостью и равнодушием. Он хотел отгородиться от чувств, потому что они могли причинить ему боль, но не вышло. Джастин с каждым днём всё больше занимал его мысли, хоть Кинни привычно старался не задумываться над своими чувствами. Так было намного проще, но мелкий захватчик успел обосноваться в его сердце настолько же прочно, как и в лофте, и выселить его оттуда было не легче, чем прогнать проникших в дом муравьёв.

Но Брайан не был бы собой, если бы не сделал вид, что ему похуй, хоть на душе и скребли кошки. Нет, не кошки, скорее, тигры. Саблезубые. Настроение было испорчено, поэтому он быстро свалил домой. Кинни не собирался выяснять отношения с вернувшимся в четвёртом часу ночи пиздёнышем, поэтому притворился спящим. Утром он поспешил уйти из дома, чтобы не разговаривать с Джастином, и отправился завтракать в кафе «Либерти», где его уже поджидали друзья, жаждавшие поддеть облажавшегося вчера жеребца, у которого увёл парня его же бойфренд.

\- Брайан, ты должен гордиться им, он весь в тебя, - слащаво протянул Эммет, театрально всплеснув руками.

В этот момент Брайан подумал, что лучше бы он поехал на работу голодным, чем терпеть их шпильки. Тоже мне друзья, не упустят случая поддеть за живое. А это живое внутри него оказалось неожиданно ранимым и полыхало сейчас в огне ревности, а эти говнюки только подливали масла в огонь. Поэтому Брайан сделал вид, что торопится, и не стал задерживаться в кафе. Однако и на работе ему трудно было сосредоточиться на своих привычных обязанностях. Вместо концепции рекламируемого бренда перед его мысленным взором то и дело возникала улыбающаяся физиономия Джастина, обнимавшего другого.

Поняв, что толку от него сегодня мало, Кинни не стал насиловать свой мозг и ушёл с работы пораньше. Нахуй все эти терзания! Всё, что ему нужно, - это качественно с кем-нибудь трахнуться, дабы заглушить непривычные чувства. Сняв в баре одноразового партнёра, он направился домой. Нехорошее предчувствие посетило Брайана, когда он понял, что дверь была незаперта. И оно тут же подтвердилось, как только он вошёл в лофт. Там всё было перевёрнуто вверх дном. Стероеосистема, телевизор, его стильная одежда, наличные и компьютер вместе с хранившимися в нём файлами (блядь, все его наработки, вот где ужас-то!) – всё пропало. И кто во всём этом виноват? Мелкий гадёныш, наверняка забывший включить сигнализацию! Брайан думал уже не не о парне, с которым собирался потрахаться. Потому что обуревавшую его ревность перебило другое, более сильное чувство – гнев. Он послал нахуй своего гостя и вызвал полицию. На удивление копы приехали довольно быстро, видно патрульная машина была неподалёку.

\- В последнее время в доме бывал кто-то посторонний? – поинтересовался полицейский.

Не станешь же говорить, что тут перебывала половина геев Питтсбурга, большую часть которых он не знал даже по именам. Поэтому Брайан ответил:

\- Нет, только близкие.

\- Можете составить список того, что пропало, чтобы мы составили протокол?

Брайан запричитал:

\- Пишите: четыре костюма от Гуччи, четыре ремня от Армани, шесть пар обуви от Прада, мой компьютер… Это ж всё, что нажито непосильным трудом!.. – он понимал, что грабителей вряд ли найдут, но не упустил случая пожаловаться на несправедливость судьбы и одновременно похвастаться перед мелкими полицейскими сошками высоким уровнем потребления.

Получив подпись хозяина ограбленной квартиры, копы отправились восвояси. Вскоре после этого явился белобрысый пиздёныш, имевший несколько растрёпанный вид, и тут уж Брайан дал волю своему раздражению:

\- Какого хуя ты не включил сигнализацию?! И вообще, где тебя носило?!

Джастин поначалу опешил от такого наезда. Ему только что довелось пережить один из самых неприятных моментов в своей жизни, а Брайан на него наезжает. Он автоматически огрызнулся:

\- Какая тебе разница? Вчера ты ясно дал понять, что я в твои планы не вписываюсь, так какого хера я должен давать тебе отчёт?!

\- Когда я согласился на то, что ты будешь здесь жить, мы установили правила. Сейчас ты их нарушил, поэтому немедленно собираешь вещи и уёбываешь отсюда.

Джастин чувствовал себя отчасти виноватым в произошедшем, поэтому не стал возражать – молча собрал свои пожитки и ушёл. Наверное так будет лучше для Брайана, ведь теперь, когда неподалёку рыщет жаждущий поквитаться Коди, рядом с Джастином никто не может быть в безопасности. Внизу он столкнулся с Дженнифер.

\- Ты наконец-то решил взяться за ум и вернуться домой? – спросила она, глядя на сумки в его руках.

\- Нет, мам, туда я не вернусь. А вот школу мне не помешало бы закончить, но для этого мне понадобится твоя помощь. Меня отстранили от занятий из-за того, что я повздорил с учителем. Пока ты не сходишь на поклон к директору, я не смогу вернуться в школу. А ещё мне понадобится немного денег, чтобы снять квартиру или номер в отеле, пока я не найду себе работу, - Джастин посмотрел ей в глаза.

\- Ну ладно, - согласилась Дженнифер, не понимая, с чего она вдруг стала такой покладистой, - возьми мою кредитку. Сегодня уже поздно, а завтра я посыплю голову пеплом и пойду к директору каяться за неподобающее поведение своего сына.

\- Спасибо, а теперь подвези меня, пожалуйста, до ближайшего недорогого мотеля.

Только закрывшись в крохотном задрипанном номере Джастин позволил себе повалиться на кровать и взвыть, чтобы выпустить из себя всю боль и отчаяние. Эмоции вампиров намного сильнее людских, они запросто могут свести с ума и превратить в неуправляемое кровожадное чудовище, если не научишься их контролировать. Много лет Джастину это удавалось, но сегодня произошло такое, что в нём снова проснулось желание убивать. Он обязательно выследит по одному каждого из этой шайки и упокоит их. Устав плакать, Джастин пошёл в душ, чтобы смыть с себя весь негатив прошедшего дня.

 

Брайан заливал горе в Вуди в компании активно сочувствующих ему друзей – нет большей радости, если у соседа хата сгорела… Настроение было паршивым. Причём не столько из-за украденных вещей, сколько от ощущения пустоты без привычного присутствия Джастина. Сердце было не на месте: куда пацан пойдёт, что будет делать?.. Оставив шумную компанию, он на минутку отлучился, чтобы позвонить подружке Джастина. Она наверняка должна была что-то знать о нём. Полистав телефонный справочник, он нашёл номер домашнего телефона Дафны Чендерс.

\- Привет, Джастин у тебя?

\- Нет, - девушка удивилась, что Кинни звонит ей. Ведь с Джастином они в последнее время виделись нечасто, и всё своё свободное от учёбы время она теперь проводила за изучением старинного дневника с заклинаниями. Некоторые из них ей удалось разобрать и опробовать на деле, несмотря на неразборчивый почерк и выцветшие со временем чернила на первых страницах сего увесистого фолианта.

\- А ты не знаешь, где его искать?

\- Понятия не имею, - честно ответила Дафна, удивляясь, что Джастин не позвонил ей, чтобы поделиться своими проблемами, как бывало раньше.

Мобильный Брайана пискнул, оповещая о входящем SMS-сообщении, пришлось на минутку отвлечься, чтобы прочесть его. Полезная всё-таки штука SMS-информирование, можно сразу узнать, что кто-то воспользовался твоей кредитной карточкой.

\- Не важно. Я уже знаю, только что кто-то оплатил моей кредиткой четыре авиабилета в Нью-Йорк. Ты и теперь будешь утверждать, что не знаешь, где он? Наверняка один из этих билетов куплен для тебя.

\- А почему бы тебе не позвонить ему и самому не спросить? – Дафна жутко не любила беспочвенные обвинения.

\- Потому что мы поссорились сегодня, и я выгнал его.

\- Замечательно… Его отстранили от занятий, да ещё и ты выгнал, неудивительно, что Джастин захотел уехать отсюда.

\- Что произошло в школе?

\- Да наехал на него один придурок, педиком обозвал и всё такое…

Теперь Брайан почувствовал себя виноватым. Конечно, Тейлор расстроился из-за инцидента в школе, вот и забыл про эту грёбаную сигнализацию. Хуй с ними, с вещами, он зарабатывает достаточно, чтобы купить себе шмотки ещё круче на зависть окружающим, а вот пацана надо вернуть.

\- Ладно, я найду его и разберусь, - Брайан повесил трубку и набрал с мобильного номер Джастина.

Тот не отвечал. В задумчивости Кинни вернулся к друзьям.

\- Представляете, только что кто-то воспользовался моей кредиткой, чтобы оплатить билеты в Нью-Йорк. И к гадалке не ходи, и так ясно, что это был Тейлор.

\- А может, всё же стоит спросить гадалку? – словно из ниоткуда рядом с ними возникла таинственная Мэрилин. – Ты не думаешь, что кредиткой могли воспользоваться те, кто ограбил тебя сегодня.

\- Только Джастин знал код, он часто ходил за покупками, он её и спиздил, - упорствовал лучший жеребец Либерти-стрит, на челе которого лежала печать скорой смерти, видимая лишь тому, кто обладал паранормальными способностями.

Целый ряд шарлатанов промышлял гаданием на картах Таро, но Мэрилин была одной из немногих, кто видел судьбы людей за выпавшими им картами. Вернее, одним из немногих. Мэрилин, взявший себе псевдоним отнюдь не в честь белокурой культовой актрисы, а в честь эксцентричного музыканта, не мог позволить, чтобы Кинни погиб. Провидческие способности в их семье передавались по женской линии, и только он один стал исключением. Возможно, потому что никогда не ощущал себя мужчиной. Но и операцию по смене пола делать не спешил. Его вполне устраивала двойственность его натуры. Карты и прочие мистические атрибуты были нужны не столько самой Мэрилин для работы, сколько её клиентам для создания особой атмосферы.

\- Давайте я вам всем погадаю, всего двадцать долларов с носа, - предложил трансвестит в чёрном кудрявом парике. В конце концов, ей именно за это здесь платят, за мистический флёр, таинственный вид и загадочные предсказания, которые каждый волен толковать, как ему вздумается. С шести до одиннадцати Мэрилин занималась гаданием в этом баре, отстёгивая владельцу двадцать процентов от заработанного и получая дармовую выпивку, а в остальное время превращалась в мужчину непримечательной наружности, жившего с мамой и работавшего мелким клерком в банке. Сейчас был особый случай, поэтому она достала из бархатного мешочка колоду Кроули.

\- Сначала ты, тот, у кого есть бойфренд, - она подозвала жестом Майкла. – Сформулируй вопрос и вытащи из колоды карту, - невысокий брюнет со щенячьими глазами робел, поэтому пришлось взять его за руку и помочь.

Майкл боязливо покосился на выпавшую ему карту. Башня. Мэрилин и сама не любила эту карту, означавшую то, что скоро всё накроется медным тазом, и жизнь кардинально изменится.

\- У тебя вскоре случатся перемены в жизни. 

\- Точно, я скоро переезжаю с Дэвидом в Портленд, - оживился Майкл.

Мэрилин не хотелось огорчать такого славного парня, но она предпочла быть честной:

\- Твой нынешний бойфренд – вовсе не твой суженный. А как зовут твоего, мы можем узнать при помощи спиритической доски.

\- Ладно, вы тут гадайте на кофейной гуще, а я поехал в аэропорт, - прервал её откровения Брайан.

\- Не раньше, чем я погадаю тебе, умник, - наманикюренные пальцы с неожиданной силой ухватили его за запястье. Мэрилин и без карт Таро видела, что в Нью-Йорке его ожидает смерть, однако если он задержится в пути, то будущее можно было изменить.

Ладно, решил Брайан, пара минут всё рано ничего не решают. Он сдался и вытащил из колоды сразу три карты. При виде первой переменился в лице.

\- Все боятся Аркана Повешенный, но для тебя он символизирует текущую ситуацию, - поспешил успокоить его трансвестит. – Она показывает, как ты себя чувствуешь сегодня. Неважно, судя по всему…

Брайан хмыкнул. Ещё бы…

\- Вторая карта – Король Чаш – говорит о твоей проблеме. Имей в виду, что этот Король, прежде всего, король иллюзий. Все твои опасения и страхи – всего лишь страхи. Самое главное, что тебе нужно знать, последняя карта: Солнце. Просто замечательно всё для тебя закончится. Ты даже не представляешь сейчас, как хорошо вам может быть… - Мэрилин сделала паузу и окинула взглядом компанию. - Кстати, ребята, я вижу вас всех на Пенсильванском шоссе.

\- Нью-Йорк, Нью-Йорк!.. – начали скандировать Эммет и Тэд, предвкушая необычное приключение.

\- Нет, - в планы Брайана не входило провести пять с лишним часов в машине в компании шизанутых принцесс.

\- Я тоже поеду, - подал голос Новотны. - Кто-то же должен проследить за вами.

\- Ты бросишь ради этой поездки своего почти мужа? – удивился Кинни.

\- Когда ещё выпадет шанс провести с тобой вместе столько времени?

\- Ладно, собирайтесь, только быстро, - согласился Брайан. - Вести будем по очереди. Кто из нас сейчас самый трезвый?

Теодор застенчиво поднял руку.

\- О, красавчик, ты до сих пор переживаешь по поводу того парня? – снова встряла Мэрилин. – Наплюй и забудь. У вас был просто клуб одиноких гениталий, так что не о чем даже вспоминать, не то что переживать.

\- Теперь ты, принцесса, - Мэрилин подозвала Эммета. Он манерно протянул руку и вытащил из колоды карту Дурак*. Самая сложная карта.

\- В карте Дурак (Безумный) нет ничего обидного, - начала Мэрилин. - На Востоке сумасшедших считают «одержимыми», святыми и пророками. Лучше всего Дурака характеризует его невинность. В прямом положении карта Дурак представляет новые начинания, новые отношения, новое дело. Тебе предстоит важный выбор и решения в начале нового жизненного цикла, который не был запланирован. При этом могут быть трудности, связанные с некоторой долей риска. Однако, если подойдёшь к ним энергично и оптимистически, результат будет положительным. Однако тебе следует избегать чрезмерных эмоций.

\- Я всегда оптимистичен и энергичен, - сказал Эммет и расцвёл, всем своим видом показывая, насколько ему понравилось предсказание. Друзья расплатились и отправились в путешествие.

Прошло всего полчаса, и Брайан уже пожалел о том, что взял их с собой, потому что эта развесёлая компания ни на секунду не закрывала рты, тараторя без умолку или горланя песни Барбары Стрейзанд. В довершение всего, джип налетел на нечто, пробившее шину. Брайан вышел из автомобиля, чтобы получить хоть секунду относительной тишины и позвонить в техсервис. Но и тут его ждало разочарование – они находились вне зоны связи.

\- Блядь, чем навороченней телефон, тем хуже он ловит сигнал. Вот что теперь делать?

\- Брайан, а у тебя есть запаска? – вдруг поинтересовался Эммет.

\- Есть, - удивился тот такому низменному вопросу от столь эфемерно-возвышенного и внешне изнеженного создания.

\- Я знаю, что вы все считаете меня принцессой, но так уж получилось, что в юности мне довелось узнать всё о винтах и гайках, - Эммет уже выудил ключ и с видом факира принялся за дело.

 

После разговора с Брайаном Дафна начала названивать Джастину, но тот долго не отвечал. Когда же он взял наконец трубку, она уже дошла до такой стадии беспокойства, что сразу же начала орать:

\- Чёрт возьми, Джастин, что у тебя происходит?! Почему ты не отвечаешь на мои звонки? И какого хрена ты летишь в Нью-Йорк?!

\- Откуда ты это взяла? Я никуда не лечу.

\- Зато Брайан летит туда, он получил сообщение, что его кредиткой оплатили билеты в Нью-Йорк.

\- Блядь, это был не я. Наверняка это Коди, - Джастин похолодел, представив, что ни о чём не подозревающий Брайан может столкнуться с безбашенным Коди.

\- Какой Коди? Ты что, снова поссорился с Брайаном? Из-за него? Почему ты не приехал ко мне? – продолжала пытать его подруга.

\- Потому что не хотел подвергать ещё и тебя опасности. Потому что Коди – это тот самый вампир, от которого я спас в прошлом веке Элен. Прости, Даф, но я должен срочно позвонить Брайану, чтобы отговорить его от этой поездки, - Тейлор нажал отбой.

Он несколько раз набрал номер Брайана, но всякий раз обезличенный голос сообщал, что абонент находится вне зоны связи. Тогда Джастин перезвонил Дафне:

\- Брайан не отвечает, скорее всего, он уже на борту самолёта и отключил свой мобильный. Я должен лететь в Нью-Йорк. Возможно, я ещё успею спасти его от рук Коди и его банды.

\- Я полечу с тобой. Тебе не справиться в одиночку, а я уже освоила кое-что из арсенала Элен.

\- При других обстоятельствах я был бы рад твой компании, но сейчас не могу рисковать твоей жизнью.

\- Но без меня ты не сможешь найти ни Брайана, ни Коди, поэтому тебе без меня не обойтись. Так что бери такси и гони ко мне. И захвати кое-что из их личных вещей Брайана и этого Коди. Лучше всего, если бы это была их кровь…

\- А сперма подойдёт? - уточнил Джастин.

\- С чем только не приходится работать ведьме… Видел бы ты рецепты Элен, включавшие в себя глаза тритона, крылья летучей мыши и кровь девственницы…

\- Ладно, собирай вещи, я сейчас за тобой заеду, - Джастин завершил разговор и достал из мусорного ведра свои трусы, испачканные спермой Коди. Трусы Брайана, которые он спёр в качестве не то сувенира, не то фетиша, у него тоже имелись, так что не было нужды терять время на то, чтобы заезжать в лофт.

 

Карл Хорват был очень недоволен свалившимся на него делом. Несколько убийств, да ещё в таком районе… Шансов найти убийцу было мало, но сегодня появилась зацепка: в мобильных всех трёх трупов обнаружили фото одного и того же молодого человека. Возможно, он ни в чём не виноват, но, скорее всего, был знаком с убитыми. Так что, в любом случае, не помешает установить его личность и допросить. Поэтому инспектор Хорват запер в дальний угол сознания свою гомофобию и отправился за информацией в гей-клуб «Вавилон», неподалёку от которого и были обнаружены сегодня утром очередные жертвы. Пришлось улыбаться всем этим педикам, показывая фото светловолосого юноши, и спрашивать, не знают ли они его. Вскоре инспектор узнал, что блондин вчера стал Королём Вавилона, выиграв ежегодный конкурс, что зовут его Джастин Тейлор и что живёт он с завсегдатаем этого клуба Брайаном Кинни. Оказалось, что Тейлора многие вчера фотографировали на свои телефоны, ведь его выступление произвело фурор. Парнишка выглядел безобидным. Скорее всего, он идёт по ложному следу, но побеседовать с Тейлором стоило. Напрасно прождав Кинни и Тейлора несколько часов в ночном клубе, Карл всё же узнал адрес этого Кинни и поехал к нему домой. Хорват долго ждал у домофона перед входом, но никто не соизволил ему ответить. Ничего, он вернётся сюда завтра вечером и вытрясет из этой парочки всё, что они знают, иначе шеф полиции Джим Стоквелл из него самого душу вытрясет.

 

Ещё по дороге к подруге Джастин забронировал два билета на ближайший рейс до Нью-Йорка и оплатил их кредитной карточкой Дженнифер. Дафна поморщилась, беря трусы Брайана, но промолчала. Спалила какие-то травки и кусочек трикотажа, обманула в смесь старинный кулон на цепочке и, произнеся какую-то абракадабру, стала водить им над картой США. Вскоре кулон притянулся к точке на Пенсильванском шоссе, а потом начал медленно двигаться вдоль него по направлению к Нью-Йорку.

\- С твоим Брайаном пока всё в порядке. Он едет машиной, так что мы успеем опередить его, если полетим самолётом. Коди и его дружков будем искать уже в Нью-Йорке.

Джастин вздохнул с облегчением.

\- А как же твои родители?

\- Я напишу им записку.

Надо отдать ей должное, сейчас Дафна собралась очень быстро. Смена белья и тёплый свитер уже лежали у неё в рюкзачке, как и большая часть ведьмовских ингредиентов и амулетов. Она надела на шею кулон и взяла с вешалки куртку.

\- Ну что, поехали? Карту не беру, нам всё равно понадобится другая, более подробная. Купим на месте.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Дурак весь из золота Воздуха. У него рога Диониса, а между ними - фаллический конус белого света, изображающий воздействие Короны, что находится выше. Фон Дурака - воздушный, разгорающийся зарей из пространства; сам он как бы неожиданно врывается или даже «взрывается» в мир. Он одет в зеленое, что соответствует Весне; обувь же его - из фаллического золота Солнца. В правой руке Дурак держит жезл, увенчанный белой пирамидой Отца Всего. В левой руке у него пылающая сосновая шишка, имеющая то же значение, но более отчетливо указывающая на растительность. С левого плеча свисает гроздь винограда. Эти ягоды представляют плодовитость, сладость и основание экстаза. Сам же экстаз показан как черешок виноградной грозди, превращающийся в радужную спираль. На спирали расположены другие атрибуты: гриф Маут, голубь Венеры (Исиды, Марии) и плющ, священный для почитателей Вакха, а также многоцветная воздушная бабочка и крылатый шар с двумя змеями. Над ними благословением парят три соединенных цветка. К Дураку ластится тигр, а под его ногами в Ниле среди побегов лотоса изогнулся крокодил. В центре фигуры, обобщая все это множество форм и цветов, находится фокус микрокосма - сияющее солнце.  
> Алистер Кроули «Книга Тота» http://lroni.narod.ru/Index05_001.html  
> Дурак http://lroni.narod.ru/Taro_Img/Die22Tarot/0_narr.jpg


	7. Нью-Йорк

Из Питтсбурга до Нью-Йорка всего полтора часа лёта, так что они потратили гораздо больше времени на дорогу в аэропорт, регистрацию и прохождение контроля безопасности, чем на сам перелёт. Причём, Джастин, путешествовавший налегке, прошёл рамку металлоискателя быстро, а вот у Дафны начались проблемы с колдовским инвентарём, звеневшим с упорством будильника на автоповторе. В итоге пришлось выбросить из рюкзачка ритуальный нож, набор для рукоделия, включавший в себя ножницы и иглы с нитками, а также несколько склянок, ибо нельзя было брать с собой в салон самолёта колющие и режущие предметы и больше ста миллилитров жидкости. Переругавшись с охранниками и обвинив их в том, что те придираются к ней, потому что она чернокожая, злая как чёрт Дафна присоединилась к другу в «чистой зоне».

\- Ну зачем ты нож и ножницы с собой потащила? – недоумевал Тейлор. – Ты же в прошлом году летала к родственникам во Францию и должна бы знать, что можно брать в салон, а что нельзя.

\- Они нужны были мне для работы. Я собиралась во время полёта смастерить из лоскутов ткани кукол вуду твоих бывших приятелей и провести с ними один ритуал, чтобы ослабить, а теперь не получится, - накуксилась Дафна.

\- Даф, не стоит злоупотреблять магией, бабушка наверняка рассказывала тебе, что за любое волшебство приходится расплачиваться своими силами и здоровьем. Это что-то типа закона сохранения энергии. Я не хочу, чтобы ты обращалась к силам, природу которых ещё не понимаешь. Просто помоги мне найти Коди, и всё.

\- Ну уж нет. Чтобы эти упыри убили или покалечили тебя? – упрямая Чендерс мотнула кудрявой головой, на которой под видом заколки для волос был спрятан миниатюрный кол.

\- Я ведь нежить, что мне сделается? Технически я давно уже мёртв, – подбадривающе улыбнулся ей Джастин, твёрдо намеренный постоять не только за себя, но и за тех, кто ему дорог. - Главное в нашем деле – хорошенько подкрепиться.

\- А что они сделали с тобой, что ты не смог помешать им ограбить квартиру Брайана? Кстати, разве в duty free продают человеческую кровь? – ехидно поинтересовалась подруга.

\- Они застали меня врасплох, я думал, что пришла Дженнифер, поэтому отпер дверь, - ответил Джастин и тут же умолк, не желая вдаваться в подробности неприятной во всех отношениях встречи. – Это больше не повторится. В duty free, конечно, кровь не продают, но на борту самолёта будет достаточно людей, и кому-нибудь из них наверняка приспичит в туалет, вот там-то я его и подкараулю.

\- Думаешь, твои частые прогулки к туалету не привлекут внимания стюардесс?

\- Как привлекут, так и отвлекут. Я внушу им, что они видели не меня, а кого-то другого. Кроме того, они всё время бегают на кухню и перехватить их в укромном местечке и затащить в комнату отдыха экипажа[1], которая наверняка пустует в таком коротком перелёте, дабы без помех полакомиться свежей кровью, будет ещё проще.

\- Комната отдыха? Впервые слышу, - удивилась Дафна.

\- Естественно, ведь об этом не трубят на каждом углу. Но мне за свою жизнь немало довелось полетать, поэтому я знаю не только о её существовании, но и о расположении в разных моделях самолётов.

\- Если всё так просто, то почему ты не приструнил Хоббса и несправедливо наехавшего на тебя мистера Харрела? – Дафна часто удивлялась, что, обладая такими способностями, Джастин честно всё учил, хотя мог бы... 

Она и сама кое-что могла. Например, провести ритуал, притягивающий удачу, перед тестом по физике, которую с трудом понимала. Или приворожить понравившегося парня. Жаль только, что действие таких приворотов было весьма своеобразным и обычно заканчивалось разочарованием в объекте страсти, после чего приходилось срочно варить отворотное зелье, дабы отвязаться от назойливого ухажёра.

\- Потому что остальные ученики заметили бы, что что-то пошло не так. Я не мог загипнотизировать всех сразу. Для качественного внушения нужен зрительный контакт или много силы, которую можно восполнить лишь свежей кровью.

\- Надеюсь, что из-за твоего усиленного питания наш рейс не превратится в полёт мертвецов. Терпеть не могу рядом с собой покойников, - подколола Тейлора Дафна.

\- Ну, меня ты терпишь уже не первый год, - улыбнулся Джастин. – Не беспокойся, я возьму у каждого по чуть-чуть.

\- Но ты-то выглядишь живее всех живых. Кроме того, я успела подружиться с тобой ещё до того, как узнала, кто ты на самом деле.

\- И как-то слишком спокойно это восприняла.

\- А чего ты хочешь? Если бабушкины подруги, собираясь у неё, пили не обычный чай или наливку, а зелье, сваренное из особых из травок, затем плясали под аккомпанемент бубнов, впадая в транс, после чего обсуждали какую-то мистическую хрень, открывшуюся им после общения с божествами. Я с детства привыкла к тому, что окружающая нас обыденная жизнь отнюдь не единственная реальность.

 

Карту Нью-Йорка купили прямо в аэропорту сразу по прибытии. Там же, запершись в кабинке туалета с Джастином, Дафна провела очередной ритуал поиска. Когда он снова протянул ей в качестве личной вещи трусы, она поинтересовалась:

\- Ты у всех нижнее бельё тыришь? Я понимаю, взял фирменную вещь у Брайана, но нафига тебе труселя Белла?

\- Это не его, а мои, просто на них… его сперма, - вынужден был признаться Джастин.

\- Мать твою, так он тебя поимел?! – разозлилась ведьмочка. - И ты ещё отказываешься от моей помощи?! Хочешь об этом поговорить? – Тейлор помотал головой. - Спасибо, хоть сейчас сказал, я внесу в заклинание поиска небольшое изменение, иначе кулон просто взбесится (ведь ты-то рядом).

Она оторвала от трусов небольшой запятнанный лоскут и сожгла его, после чего опустила фамильный кулон в пепел и, пробормотав: «Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Secrita Sanguinis Amentes Aste Mihan, Agapentus»[2], стала водить им над разложенной на полу картой города.

\- Он в отеле «Челси». Не знаю, один или нет. Жаль, что вещь с его выделениями твоя, и я не могу навредить ему, не вредя при этом и тебе. Придётся всё же взять меня с собой, чтобы я могла воспользоваться заклинаниями Элен, которые действуют только на вампиров, находящихся поблизости, - резюмировала Чендерс, отметая тем самым возможные возражения Тейлора.

В этот момент сработала пожарная сигнализация, и им срочно пришлось уносить ноги из туалета, да и из аэропорта тоже.

 

Под утро на дорогах пробок не было, так что такси быстро доставило их из аэропорта в отель. Узнать на ресепшене, в каком номере остановился «мистер Кинни» с друзьями, для Джастина не составило труда. Взгляд в глаза, мысленный приказ отвечать правду, и полусонный клерк сразу же сообщил, что интересующая его особа снимает люкс на четвёртом этаже. Отведя глаза охранникам, Тейлор, взяв под руку Дафну, поднялся наверх по лестнице.

\- Оставайся здесь. У вампиров очень чуткий слух, поэтому свои заклинания будешь произносить шёпотом. Что бы ни случилось, внутрь номера не входи, поняла? – шепнул ей на ухо Джастин, и Дафна кивнула. – Давай сюда кол.

Чердерс вытащила из причёски импровизированную заколку и протянула её другу. Ведьма осталась у лестницы, а Джастин, стараясь ступать бесшумно, двинулся по коридору. Дафна достала из рюкзачка гримуар[3] и, открыв на нужной странице, начала тихонько читать одно из заклинаний Элен, ослабляющее вампиров и причиняющее им боль.

Тейлор подошёл к двери четыреста восьмого номера, из-за которой доносились музыка и хохот. Он не стал церемониться и просто выбил дверь. Ворвавшись внутрь, он понял, что всё будет намного сложнее, чем представлял, потому что в номере были люди, захваченные неугомонным Коди в качестве развлечения и еды. Нужно было расправиться с вампирами и постараться спасти их жертв. Джастин решил, что не будет с бывшими товарищами таким гуманным, как в прошлый раз. Он должен был одержать окончательную победу над бандой Коди, а для этого придётся убить их всех.

Из-за чар Дафны вампиры чувствовали себя хреново поэтому у Тейлора было преимущество в скорости и внезапности нападения. Почти мгновенное перемещение к тому, кто был ближе всего к двери, и резкий удар колом под пятое ребро слева, так, чтобы попасть прямо в сердце. Выдернув кол из груди рассыпающегося в прах вампира, Джастин перебросил его в левую руку и ударил того, кто пытался прийти на выручку товарищу. Он одинаково хорошо владел и левой, и правой рукой, поэтому ещё один вампир мгновенно погиб и рассыпался, пачкая ковёр. Пока всё складывалось удачно. Вот только Коди, превозмогая боль и слабость, перехватил занесенную для удара руку Джастина, вывернул его кисть и направил острие кола в сторону противника, шипя:

\- Что, предатель, снова спутался с ведьмой? Не думай, что она поможет тебе одолеть меня. Ты совершил две огромных ошибки: первая – то, что перестал убивать, ведь лишая жизни людей, вместе с последним глотком крови мы получаем всю их жизненную силу; вторая – то, что явился сюда и снова пошёл против меня.

\- Если бы ты не разграбил мой дом, я бы не стал приходить к тебе, - ответил Джастин, с ужасом понимая, что, даже ослабленный заклинанием, Коди действительно намного сильнее его.

В планы Тейлора на сегодня не входила героическая гибель, поэтому он выпустил оружие из пальцев, чтобы схватиться с Беллом врукопашную. Как выяснилось зря. Потому что кол подобрал Харви и сделал то, чего никак не ожидал от него Джастин, - приставил острием к шее одной из находившихся в номере девушек:

\- Ты знаешь, Тейлор, что кол так же легко убивает человека, как и вампира? Так что отпустишь нас немедленно или я убью её.

Катающийся по ковровому покрытию шипящий и матерящийся клубок из тел никак не отреагировал на его слова. Зато на них отреагировала появившаяся в дверях Дафна, произносящая сильнейшее заклинание:

\- Fes Matos, Afero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te, Vitamas Veras. Fes Matos Tribum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Nevam, Disasustos Vom. Fes Matos Veras. Victas Et Melam. Fes Matos Veras, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. [4]

У ведьмочки сразу пошла носом кровь и ей пришлось схватиться за дверной косяк, чтобы устоять на ногах, но она повторяла заклинание раз за разом, пока Коди не обмяк в руках Джастина и тот не сломал ему шею. Тейлор вскочил на ноги и бросился к Харви, успевшему, несмотря на сильную головную боль, вонзить кол в ямочку между ключицей и шеей своей заложницы. Он оттолкнул Харви от девушки так, что тот пролетел несколько ярдов и с силой врезался в стену.

\- Даф, уведи девушек, - крикнул Джастин подруге.

Шатаясь от накатившей слабости, Дафна, подошла к раненой девушке и, закусив губу, выдернула кол. Затем она достала из кармана чистый платок и, сильно прижав его к ране, чтобы остановить кровотечение, произнесла обезболивающее заклинание, после чего помогла девушке подняться и вывела её из номера.

\- Почему ведьмина ворожба не действует на тебя? - спросил поднимающийся на ноги Харви.

\- Может быть, потому что я друг её семьи и у меня есть амулет, нейтрализующий магию, - ответил Джастин. – Мне жаль, что так сложилось, ты был единственным, кого я не хотел убивать, но ты не оставил мне выбора.

\- Выбор есть всегда. Отпусти нас с Коди, и мы больше не встретимся на твоём пути, - вопреки своим миролюбивым речам, Харви подобрался, как кот, готовящийся к прыжку.

\- После того, как ты прикрывался живым щитом? – покачал головой Тейлор. - До этого я, возможно, поверил бы твоему слову. Однако, в любом случае, ты не можешь обещать за Коди. Придя в себя, он сразу же начнёт мне мстить.

Когда Дафна вернулась за второй девушкой, Харви бросился на неё, и именно тогда Джастин понял, что означает «нет выбора». Он молнией кинулся к лежавшему на полу колу, поднял его и с силой метнул под левую лопатку Харви, намеревавшемуся вцепиться в горло Чендерс. Дафна приглушенно вскрикнула, когда вампир, схвативший её за шею, вдруг рассыпался в прах. Через секунду та же участь постигла и лежавшего на полу Белла.

\- Даф, да тебе совсем плохо, я же говорил, что не стоит браться за такие сложные заклинания, - Тейлор подхватил подругу, не давая ей осесть на пол.

Он прокусил вену на своём запястье и поднёс его к губам Дафны.

\- Зажмурься и не дыши, просто выпей это как лекарство, и тебе сразу станет лучше.

\- Чтобы я тоже стала вампиром? – всхлипнула она, с трудом сдерживая подступавшую истерику.

\- Ты не обратишься, если не умрёшь с кровью вампира в организме, а этого не произойдёт, - заверил её Джастин, поэтому она рискнула и сделала глоток.

Густая, пахнущая железом жидкость несла в себе массу энергии. Дафна сразу почувствовала прилив сил, а ещё тепло и любовь, исходившие от друга. Она сделала ещё пару глотков, после чего с удивлением призналась:

\- Это лучше секса.

\- Ты ещё не трахалась со мной, - подмигнул ей Джастин. – Ты вообще ни с кем пока не трахалась, насколько я знаю, так что тебе не с чем сравнивать.

\- Когда-нибудь я поймаю тебя на слове, - не то шутя, не то всерьёз пригрозила Дафна.

\- Когда-нибудь я соглашусь только для того, чтобы посмотреть на выражение твоего лица, - в тон ей ответил вампир. – А сейчас некогда, у нас работы дохрена: надо вывести отсюда девушек, оказать им помощь, стереть память и успеть прибрать в номере до приезда Брайана.

 

Восходящее солнце отражалось в окнах небоскрёбов, окрашивая их в золотистый цвет. Невыспавшийся и находящийся в крайней степени хандры Брайан в компании друзей, вышагивал по улицам Большого Яблока. Они только что выпили в кофе Старбаксе, но это не помогло ему взбодриться. Один лишь Эммет, шедший под ручку с Тэдом, щебетал, словно птичка по весне, восхищаясь сколько вокруг красивых парней и рассуждая в какой гей-клуб им следует сходить в первую очередь (как будто не провёл больше пяти часов в дороге). Майкл и Брайан следовали за ними, разговаривая по своим мобильным, первый – с мамой, а второй – с представителем банка.

\- Хорошие новости: кто-то опять пользуется моей кредиткой, - сообщил Кинни, закончив телефонный разговор. – Я найду вас здесь, ребята, - сказал он и поднял руку, чтобы поймать такси. 

Он слишком устал, чтобы снова садиться за руль, да и не настолько хорошо знал город, чтобы быстро доехать в нужное место. Возле обочины тут же остановилась жёлтая машина, в которую он уселся, ловя на себе удивлённые взгляды охуевших от такой беспардонности друзей. Похеру на них. Сами за ним увязались, так пускай теперь ищут, чем себя занять, пока он будет разбираться с мелким пиздёнышем, обосновавшемся в отеле «Челси».

 

К моменту, когда Брайан постучал в дверь, Джастин успел подлечить своей кровушкой спасённых им девиц, отправить их по домам, предварительно стерев память о сегодняшнем происшествии, на пару с Дафной прибрать в номере, снять для неё один из номеров поскромнее, заказать еду в люкс, снятый на имя Кинни, и принять душ. Он отправился открывать в банном халате на голое тело, делая вид, что совсем не ожидал увидеть здесь Брайана.

Кинни зло зыркнул на него и, оттолкнув с дороги, вошёл в номер, осматривая обстановку и тарелки с едой.

\- Проходи, - вдогонку ему сказал Джастин.

\- Почему бы и нет, ведь я за всё это заплатил, - бросил Кинни и, поняв, насколько проголодался, взял с тарелки канапе с паштетом.

«Правильно, пусть поест, может чуток подобреет, - подумал Джастин. – А если нет, то у Брайана всегда существует сексуальный голод, который я тоже смогу удовлетворить». После этого он начал расписывать прелести ночной жизни Нью-Йорка, наигранно восхищаясь красотой местных парней, зная, что непременно возбудит своими словами ревность Брайана. Это всегда действовало безотказно.

\- Ты действительно думал, что это сойдёт тебе с рук? – прервал его Брайан.

\- Я знал, что однажды меня арестуют, но надеялся, что ты найдёшь меня раньше, - с обезоруживающей улыбкой признался Тейлор.

\- Поздравляю. А теперь пакуй своё барахло, мы едем обратно, - голос Брайана был всё ещё раздражённым, но глазами он поедал молочно-белую кожу Джастина, видневшуюся в вырезе халата. – Ты устроишься на работу и вернёшь мне каждый цент, потраченный с моей кредитки.

\- На самом деле я не ходил по клубам, я даже из номера не выходил, - признался Джастин. - Кажется, у тебя была трудная ночь. Тебе нужно в душ. Помочь? – спросил он, развязывая пояс на своём халате и позволяя ему упасть на пол. После чего начал расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке Брайана.

Кинни конечно был уставшим и злым, но это был ещё не повод отказываться от классного секса, который предлагал ему пахнущий свежестью и, надо признать, весьма соблазнительный юноша. Брайан понюхал свою подмышку и поморщился – от него разило потом. Однако Джастина это не остановило, он снял со своего человека рубашку и майку, затем опустился на колени и помог избавиться от джинсов, после чего принялся покрывать поцелуями бёдра Брайана. Какой нежный и ушлый парнишка… Он делал именно то, что больше всего нравилось Кинни – поцелуи чередовались с вылизываниями. Юркий язычок нежно касался живота и груди Брайана, чертя влажные полосы, отчего у него стремительно росла эрекция и желание ею воспользоваться, отодвигая все мысли на задний план. А когда мелкий широко лизнул его шею, Брайан уже почти не сердился на него и позволил поцеловать себя в губы. Губы Джастина несли на себе солоноватый вкус его собственной кожи, они дразнили и возбуждали, обещая ещё большее наслаждение.

Брайан толкнул мелкого на постель, как бы намекая, что тому следует делать. Но Джастин не сразу уделил внимание его члену, сперва поцеловав соски, чуть прикусывая их передними зубами. Однако вскоре Кинни перехватил инициативу и, прижав руки мелкого к постели, принялся целовать его шею и грудь. Чёрт побери, впервые в жизни ему хотелось, чтобы этот мелкий ушлёпок принадлежал только ему. Он закинул ноги Джастина себе на плечи и вошёл в него, целуя в губы и ероша светлые волосы, немного влажные после душа. Ритмично вбивая Джастина в матрас, Брайан никак не мог насытиться этим своенравным, но от этого ещё более желанным мальчишкой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Такая комната действительно существует. http://www.sviter.co/plane-crew-resting-place/  
> 2 Заклинание поиска из сериала «Дневники вампира».  
> 3 Гримуары - семейные книги, в которых приводится описание рецептов зелий, ритуалов и заклинаний.  
> 4 Сильнейшее заклятие, которое может ослабить или сделать больно Древнему вампиру. Как и предыдущие, взято из сериала «Дневники вампира».


	8. Под подозрением

\- Тебе не кажется, что я уже отработал свой долг? - потягиваясь, словно ленивый кошак, спросил Джастин, когда они насытились друг другом и отправились в душ. Совместные водные процедуры уже стали у них традицией.

\- Да ну? - вопросительно изогнул бровь Брайан. – Судя по твоим стонам, это ты должен был бы заплатить мне за доставленное удовольствие. Так что ты теперь пожизненно будешь отрабатывать, - он не удержался и отвесил мелкому шлепок по его соблазнительной заднице.

\- Ладно, как только вернемся, я устроюсь на работу, - согласился Тейлор. - Но раз уж мы в Нью-Йорке, то могли бы ненадолго здесь задержаться и чуток покуролесить.

\- Не могли бы, - отрезал Брайан. - Потому что я приехал за тобой не один, а с друзьями, которые наверняка уже беспокоятся, куда я запропастился.

\- Ага, в одном из множества ночных клубов, - предположил Джастин. - И не простят, если ты слишком быстро выдернешь их оттуда. Может, погуляем эту ночь, проспим следующий день и лишь потом отправимся обратно?

\- Логично, только сначала немного поспим, а уж потом - по клубам. Чего лыбишься? Тебя следовало бы запереть в номере за подобные художества, - от недосыпа Кинни был несколько раздражённым. Да и вообще, с какой стати он должен сразу прощать пиздёныша? - Я сказал: поспим, а не переспим, так что не липни ко мне.

 

Инспектору Хорвату удалось поговорить с Тейлором только через два дня. До этого он не смог застать интересующую его парня ни дома, ни в «Вавилоне». Стоквелл давил на него и требовал результатов, да только откуда их возьмёшь, если единственный подозреваемый как будто в воду канул.

На этот раз домофон ожил: приятный мужской голос недовольным тоном поинтересовался:

\- Чего вам?

\- Инспектор Хорват. Мне сказали, что здесь живёт Джастин Тейлор. Могу я поговорить с ним?

\- Не можете, его сейчас нет дома, - ответил хозяин квартиры.

\- В таком случае, я хотел бы поговорить пока хотя бы с вами, мистер Кинни, раз уж мне наконец удалось застать вас дома. Впустите меня, пожалуйста.

\- С какой это стати? - удивился Кинни.

\- Потому что мне нужно задать вам несколько вопросов касательно недавнего убийства неподалёку от ночного клуба «Вавилон», завсегдатаем которого вы являетесь.

Обычно люди настороженно относились к полицейским и весьма неохотно с ними беседовали, однако, хоть и неохотно, но всё же шли на сотрудничество. Этот же тип был абсолютно непрошибаем, поэтому Карлу пришлось достать удостоверение и ткнуть им в видеокамеру, чтобы его всё же пустили внутрь.

\- Ладно, поднимайтесь на последний этаж, - нехотя выдавил из себя этот наглец и наконец нажал кнопку, отпирающую магнитный замок на двери в подъезд.

Открывший массивную металлическую дверь статный мужчина лет тридцати на вид одарил Карла высокомерно-презрительным взглядом своих карих глаз и направился внутрь просторной квартиры. Он вальяжно развалился на диване, делая вид, будто его ничуть не интересует, по какому поводу к нему пожаловал инспектор полиции. Хорвату, которому хозяин лофта не соизволил предложить присесть, пришлось задавать свои вопросы, стоя перед ним, словно школьник перед учителем:

\- Мистер Кинни, как давно вы знаете Джастина Тейлора?

\- Несколько месяцев, - скучающим тоном ответил тот.

\- Что вы можете о нем сказать? Ему свойственно агрессивное поведение?

\- Разве что агрессивно-плаксивое, - Брайан усмехнулся, вспомнив начало их знакомства.

\- А вы или он были знакомы с Патриком Стюартом, Ником Кэссиди и Стивом Харди?

\- Я не обязан помнить всех, с кем трахался, - равнодушным тоном ответил Кинни.

\- Интересное дело, живёте с одним, а имеете сексуальные отношения со многими... - Карл потихоньку начинал закипать – погибли люди, а этому самовлюблённому хлыщу наплевать.

\- Какие, нахрен, отношения? Я просто трахаюсь, - вставил Кинни.

\- Может быть, вашему партнёру не понравилось, что вы спите с другими, и он решил продемонстрировать это таким вот образом, - Хорват достал из кармана фотографии изувеченных тел и сунул их под нос Кинни. - Возможно, эти снимки освежат вашу память. Всех их убили три дня назад возле «Вавилона». Между прочим, у каждого из них в телефоне была фотография Тейлора.

Кинни невозмутимо взглянул на фотографии и ответил:

\- Вряд ли я видел кого-либо из них раньше, а если случайно и встречал, то точно не в «Вавилоне». Что до Джастина, он тоже волен трахаться, с кем угодно. А насчёт фотографий, так он мальчишка смазливый и пользуется популярностью. Кстати, мы не партнёры, просто он ушел из дома и некоторое время живёт у меня. Инспектор Ховрах, - Брайан намеренно исказил фамилию, - если вы намерены инкриминировать нам эти преступления, то я позвоню своему адвокату, и наша дальнейшая беседа будет проходить в его присутствии.

\- Я пока ничего вам не инкриминирую, а просто задаю вопросы, пытаясь найти свидетелей и выявить подозреваемых, - Карл намеренно сделал ударение на слове «пока». - Итак, как мне сообщили завсегдатаи, вы оба в ту ночь были в клубе. Вы всё время были вместе? Никто из вас оттуда не отлучался?

\- Как я вам уже говорил, у нас свободные отношения, мы не обязаны друг другу отчитываться, с кем мы ебёмся. Сначала я тусовался с друзьями, затем склеил какого-то парня. Джастин тоже не терял времени даром – выступил в конкурсе, ну а потом, когда выиграл корону, уединился с одним из своих поклонников, - о том, что пиздёныш увёл у него парня, Брайан умолчал.

\- Случайно не с одним из этих? - Хорват снова протянул ему фотографии убитых.

\- Нет, - мельком взглянув на них, ответил Кинни.

\- Откуда такая уверенность? Не вы ли пару минут назад утверждали, что не запоминаете даже имён тех, с кем переспали?

\- От верблюда, - огрызнулся Брайан. – Того парня я успел хорошенько рассмотреть, - он старался, чтобы интонации не выдали его истинных чувств, не хватало ещё, чтобы этот коп подумал, будто он ревнует. Нет, Брайан Кинни не ревновал, он просто взбесился от этого демонстративного выбрыка малька, вот и всё.

\- Ну ладно, считайте, что я вам поверил, - сказал инспектор. - Когда я смогу поговорить с Джастином Тейлором?

\- Прямо сейчас в кафе «Либерти», где он подрабатывает официантом, или после десяти в «Вавилоне», - ответил Кинни, поднимаясь, чтобы проводить его до двери.

 

Естественно, Карл предпочёл отправиться в кафе. Если болтун - находка для шпиона, то рыжеволосая официантка Дэбби Новотны (имя было написано на бейджике, приколотом к усеянной множеством значков жилетке) оказалась для полицейского настоящим клондайком. За те десять минут, пока Хорват ждал, когда освободится обслуживавший посетителей Тейлор, она успела рассказать трогательную историю любви юноши к взрослому и крайне циничному Кинни, а также поведать множество подробностей об их непростых взаимоотношениях, а также об их друзьях, которые тоже были геями.

\- Бедный Солнышко, чего он только не натерпелся от Брайана, но всё равно не унывал и не сдавался, - закончила она.

\- Вы так о нём говорите, словно он ваш сын, - заметил инспектор.

\- Все друзья моего сына мне как дети, я всех их люблю, но этого мальчика особенно. Да его все любят, даже мой Майкл, поначалу с ним не ладивший, - последнее её высказывание заинтересовало Хорвата. Интересно было бы узнать причины, по которым этот Майкл недолюбливал такого положительного во всех отношениях Тейлора.

\- Скажите, пожалуйста, а где я могу найти вашего сына, чтобы задать ему несколько вопросов?

\- В Портленде, он уехал туда со своим мужем, - ответила Дэбби.

\- И вы так спокойно об этом говорите. Не понимаю я этих педиков. Интересно, остались ли на Либерти-стрит натуралы?

\- Я натуралка, но это не мешает мне принимать моего сына-гея таким, какой он есть, - женщина улыбнулась ему и начала накручивать кудряшки на палец.

Неужели она с ним заигрывает? А она ничего... Пенсия была уже не за горами, и Карл не думал, что после ухода жены пять лет назад сможет с кем-то сойтись, но эта эксцентричная особа ему понравилась. Может быть, ему стоит попытать счастья, если она не замужем. Карл осторожно спросил:

\- Мистер Новотны придерживается столь же прогрессивных взглядов?

\- Он умер.

\- О, мне жаль, - на самом деле ему было ничуть не жаль почившего супруга рыжеволосой официантки.

\- Не стоит, это было давно и неправда, - отмахнулась Дэбби.

Светловолосый юноша наконец освободился и с искренней улыбкой подошёл к столику, за которым сидел Хорват.

\- Так о чём вы хотели поговорить со мной, инспектор? - поинтересовался он с невинным видом. Действительно, он казался эдаким ангелочком, но Карл знал, насколько обманчивым может оказаться первое впечатление.

\- Я хотел узнать, был ли ты знаком с убитыми три дня назад возле ночного клуба «Вавилон» Патриком Стюартом, Ником Кэссиди и Стивом Харди? – строго спросил он.

\- Впервые слышу эти имена, - честно ответил Тейлор.

\- Может быть, тебе знакомы их лица? - Карл выложил на столик, за которым сидел, фотографии жертв.

\- Никогда не видел их раньше, - в ответ на этот вопрос Джастин тоже сказал правду, поскольку той ночью не стал выяснять, кого именно убили парни Коди, и поспешил домой к Брайану.

\- А вот они, похоже, знали тебя. У всех них в мобильных была твоя фотография. Как такое возможно?

\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Тейлор. - Меня многие фотографировали, когда я выиграл конкурс.

\- Ты никуда не отлучался из клуба в ту ночь? Может, видел что-то подозрительное? – сыпал вопросами инспектор.

Джастин отрицательно помотал головой. Ну не рассказывать же на самом деле копу историю о вампирах-убийцах. Всё равно ведь не поверит, ещё и усомнится в его психическом здоровье.

Мальчишка произвел на Хорвата благоприятное впечатление, не то, что его самоуверенный любовник. Похоже, единственная версия оказалась неверной. Ну что ж, отрицательный результат - это тоже результат.

 

Однако шеф полиции, похоже, придерживался иного мнения. Выслушав доклад о проделанной работе, он отчитал Хорвата за то, что тот не допросил Майкла Новотны.

\- Что-то ты, Карл, совсем мышей не ловишь. Может, пора на покой? - сказал Стоквелл, забирая у него дело.

\- Так и сделаю, как только заработаю пенсию по выслуге лет, - ответил Хорват, недоумевая, с чего это шеф вдруг так заинтересовался данным делом. Мало ли убийств в городе...

У потомственного охотника на вампиров были причины для беспокойства - трое из новобранцев основанной им школы убиты (причём явно прослеживался почерк упыря), а четвёртый - внезапно уехал из Питтсбурга. Вампир почему-то пощадил его. С чего бы нежити проявлять милосердие, если только Новотны не был его знакомым? И этот валенок Хорват не допросил ключевого свидетеля. Пожалуй, столь важное дело не стоит доверять непосвящённому человеку. Стоквелл лично поедет в Портленд и захватит с собой сотрудничавшего с полицией психотерапевта на случай, если вампир применил гипноз и промыл мозги этому Новотны. Джим дал клятву умирающему отцу, что очистит родной город от нежити, и он сделает это.

 

Брайан заметил, что Джастин сегодня весь вечер мялся, словно хотел его о чём-то попросить, но боялся отказа. Однако такого поворота не ожидал.

\- Ты пойдёшь со мной на выпускной? – выдавил наконец из себя мелкий, когда они тусовались в «Вавилоне».

\- В качестве кого? – удивился Брайан.

\- В качестве моей пары.

\- Я бы с радостью, да только что я буду делать в толпе малолеток? – презрительно фыркнул Кинни.

После своего тридцатого дня рождения Брайан чувствовал себя древним, словно доисторический ящер, даже среди сверстников. Он ощущал, что молодость утекает, словно песок сквозь пальцы, а в компании молодёжи он почувствует это ещё острее. А оно ему надо? Брайана и без того в последние дни мучила жестокая хандра, он то и дело смотрел в зеркало, ища там признаки надвигающейся старости - новые морщинки или седые волосы. Несколько более светлых, чем остальные волос, были безжалостно выдраны. Кинни даже купил грёбаный крем от морщин для мужчин и втихаря мазался им по утрам и вечерам, правда, без особой надежды на успех (он давно занимался рекламой, поэтому знал истинную цену рекламных слоганов ведущих косметических фирм).

\- Ну хватит уже этой ерунды про твой возраст, ты же как-то общаешься со мной, - у Джастина были причины настаивать. Ведь после выпускного он планировал рассказать Брайану о своей истинной природе и предложить разделить вечность на двоих. Когда Кинни обратится, то у него не будет больше поводов для беспокойства об ускользающей молодости. Джастин научит его, как охотиться, не убивая. Это обязательно сблизит их, и они наконец станут настоящей парой. Из Брайана получится шикарный вампир.

\- Тебя я трахаю. Не могу же я перетрахать там всех учеников. Вряд ли администрация школы это одобрит. Не сходи с ума. Пригласи лучше какую-нибудь девчонку, например, Дафну.

\- Я не хочу идти с девчонкой, я хочу пойти с тем, кто мне дорог. И если случилось так, что это парень, то кому какое дело? – не отступал Джастин, не желавший, чтобы его планы были нарушены.

Он собирался в течение вечера ненавязчиво подвести к разговору о вечной молодости, а потом… Нет, нельзя было допустить, чтобы Брайан отказался. Это ж сколько потом искать повод для судьбоносного разговора… Джастин не желал больше медлить, но вместе с тем не хотел уподобляться Итану, лишая Брайана свободы выбора. Насколько он знал Кинни, тот должен был ухватиться за такой шанс обеими руками. Однако не стоило исключать вероятность того, что Брайан испугается и не захочет быть с ним.

\- Вот только этого мне не хватало – пойти на танцы с толпой восемнадцатилеток… - скривился Брайан.

\- Я думал, тебе нравятся восемнадцатилетки, - улыбнулся Джастин.

Его улыбка была такой искренней и открытой, что Брайан едва не дрогнул, но потом представил себя среди толпы не отягощённой умственной деятельностью молодёжи и опомнился.

\- Только один. Знаешь что, купи букетик на корсаж кому-нибудь другому, а мне и так есть, чем заняться вечером, – сказал он и направился к бару, чтобы ненадолго приподнять себе настроение стаканчиком-другим вискаря.

Джастин смотрел ему в спину, чувствуя, как в душе нарастает разочарование.

 

Чутьё не подвело Стоквелла – под гипнозом Майкл Новотны как на духу выложил всё, что произошло той ночью у клуба «Вавилон». Сомнений не было, Джастин Тейлор был вампиром, и, возможно, не единственным, замешанным в убийстве его людей. Под подозрением был также его любовник Брайан Кинни. Тьфу, мерзость какая! Джим смачно сплюнул под ноги, не заботясь о том, что пачкает ковёр в доме доктора Камерона, содрогнувшегося от подобного акта вандализма. Эти пидоры были ему не менее омерзительны, чем вампиры. Будь его воля, он истребил бы и тех, и других. Тейлора нужно было уничтожить, но перед этим его следовало допросить, чтобы узнать о личностях и местонахождении других питтсбургских вампиров.

\- Мы забираем Новотны и возвращаемся в Питтсбург, - сказал он двум охранникам, удерживавшим мужа свидетеля. – Этого можете отпустить.

\- Что за бред! Вы не имеете права, я подам на вас в суд, - возмутился Дэвид. – Вампиров не существует, Майкл просто начитался комиксов, вот и несёт околесицу.

\- Я не вру, всё так и было, - насупился Новотны, только что вновь переживший весь ужас той ночи. – Дэвид, я должен поехать с ними, ведь Брайан в опасности рядом с этим существом.

\- Я думал, что, уехав из Питтсбурга, ты решил, кто для тебя важнее, я или Кинни, а ты до сих пор цепляешься за прошлое. Майкл, если ты сейчас уедешь, то можешь не возвращаться.

\- Хорошо, что я не успел распаковать вещи. Дэвид, ты же видишь, что у нас с тобой всё равно ничего не получается, и дело тут вовсе не в Брайане, а в том, что ты никогда не считаешься с моим мнением.

Майкл глубоко вздохнул. Ох, не зря он так долго колебался не в силах решиться на переезд. Возможно, если бы не вмешательство вампира, то он остался бы в родном городе, рядом с Брайаном.

\- Но я же хотел как лучше, - попытался возразить Камерон.

\- Дэвид, ты всегда судишь по своим меркам, а на самом деле понятия не имеешь, что лучше для меня.

\- Вещи Новотны перешлёте почтой, - распорядился Стоквелл, прерывая назревающую семейную ссору, и подтолкнул Майкла в сторону двери. – А сейчас нам нужно торопиться на самолёт.


	9. Выпускной

\- Зайдёшь к своему другу и проверишь, не обратился ли он в вампира, - Стоквелл не хотел рисковать своими людьми, поэтому посылал на разведку Майкла. Его ведь не жалко.

\- А как я это проверю? – поинтересовался Новотны.

\- Не тупи, якобы случайно порежь руку и посмотри, как он среагирует на кровь, - Джим едва не рассмеялся, глядя на перепуганную физиономию Майкла. – Да шучу я. Подольёшь это в выпивку Кинни. Если Тейлор там – угостишь и его, - он сунул ошарашенному гею в руку флакончик.

\- Это не навредит Брайану? – засомневался Новотны. – Он ведь может убить меня, когда поймёт…

\- Человек ничего не заметит, а вампир сразу вырубится, не успев причинить тебе вреда. А если что-то пойдёт не так, то мы услышим, не зря ведь прилепили к тебе микрофон. Так что, в любом случае, тебе ничего не грозит.

\- Брайан человек и мой друг, а я предаю его, - Майкл посмотрел на Стоквелла щенячьими глазками. Того и гляди, расплачется.

\- Раньше надо было об этом думать. До того, как ты решил убить его любовника-вампира и явился в мою школу охотников. Или тебя тоже заворожил Джастин Тейлор? Может, ты хочешь, чтобы он трахнул тебя или выпил твою кровь? Некоторым извращенцам нравится, когда их кусают, - Джим намеренно провоцировал Новотны, чтобы гнев затмил не вовремя проснувшуюся совесть.

\- Ненавижу эту блондинистую тварь! – прошипел Майк и решительно направился к подъезду.

Он позвонил в дверь. Несмотря на то, что в окнах верхнего этажа горел свет, никто не спешил ему открывать. Если бы за спиной не маячила охрана, то Майкл, скорее всего, развернулся бы и так же решительно пошёл домой. Однако чувствуя на себе суровый, как сибирские морозы, взгляд Стоквелла, он полез в карман джинсов и достал ключ от Брайановой квартиры, который из сентиментальных соображений не стал отдавать ему перед отъездом. Небось, дружбан шпилит своё зубастое Солнышко или очередного парня, вот и не спешит открывать. Ну да ничего, Майкл не гордый, сам войдёт и выполнит свою миссию – докажет, что Кинни непричастен ко всем бесчинством, что сотворил этот белобрысый вурдалак.

Он поднялся наверх, отпер дверь, и увидел висящего в петле Брайана. Это было по-настоящему жутко – у друга уже закатились глаза. Майкл чуть не задохнулся от ужаса. Не думая о том, что это может быть опасно, он бросился к Кинни, чтобы отвязать белый шарфик, на котором тот висел. От волнения движения были неловкими, и через миг они оба рухнули на пол.

\- Блядь! – выругался Брайан, натягивая приспущенные штаны.

\- Блядь? Да ты охуел, блядь! – от возмущения Майкл не мог подобрать цензурных слов. – Какого хуя ты делаешь?!

\- Могу спросить тебя о том же. Ты вроде бы должен сейчас обустраивать быт в новом доме доктора Дэвида, - Брайан уже соскрёб свою тушку с пола и встал, хоть и не очень твёрдо, на ноги.

Судя по запаху перегара, уклюкался он знатно, а по расширенным зрачкам, - ещё и нанюхался. Вампиру незачем так упиваться виски, да и нормальному человеку – тоже, если только не случилось нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Поэтому Майкл не стал объяснять, откуда здесь взялся. Вместо этого спросил:

\- А где Джастин? Он что, бросил тебя? – видя, в каком состоянии Брайан, Новотны мог предположить что угодно, даже то, что друг узнал, кем на самом деле был его мелкий любовник.

\- Нет, он всего лишь отправился на выпускной, где не место таким старикам, как я. Вот я и решил устроить свой собственный праздник и сделать себе подарок – лучший оргазм в жизни.

\- Который мог стать последним, - Майкл уже немного пришёл в себя и вспомнил о цели своего визита. – Я чуть не усрался от страха, когда увидел тебя в петле, думал, всё, пиздец тебе…

\- Не самый худший конец – уйти в сиянии славы и остаться вечно молодым…

\- … и вечно мёртвым.

\- И вечно пьяным, - возразил Брайан и потопал к столику, уставленному разнокалиберными бутылками. – И почему тебе надо всё испортить.

Нужно было немедленно выпить, чтобы не позволить себе протрезветь и начать думать о том, что он почти готов сдаться и признать над собой странную власть золотоволосого мальчишки. Почти готов ради него изменить свою жизнь. И это пугало. Майклу было на руку, что Брайан нетрезв и собирается продолжить возлияния.

\- Позволь, я налью, а ты присядь пока на диван, - он перехватил потянувшуюся к бутылке Джим Бима руку Кинни и незаметно плеснул в стакан вместе с виски вербены из спрятанного в рукаве флакончика.

Налил и себе за компанию, ну и чтобы снять стресс. Не каждый же день спасаешь от смерти лучшего друга, чтобы в следующий миг подвергнуть его смертельной опасности. Майкл выпил залпом обжигающую жидкость и бросил настороженный взгляд на Кинни. Тот пил свою порцию медленными глотками, смакуя, словно это был не вискарь, а слабоалкогольный коктейль. При этом с ним не происходило ничего необычного. Слава богу, он всё ещё был человеком. Так, с Брайаном всё ясно, теперь нужно обезвредить белобрысого кровососа.

\- Хочешь, я пойду с тобой на выпускной Джастина? – предложил Новотны.

\- Что, ностальгия по школьным временам замучила?

\- Нет, просто я вижу, что ты сам этого хочешь.

Брайан понял, что действительно хотел этого. Он устал быть один, устал притворяться бесчувственной скотиной. Он, блядь, как и все люди, хотел ласки и тепла. Любви. Так почему он замыкается в себе даже тогда, когда встретил того единственного, кто может дать ему все это, не требуя ничего взамен? Мальчишка так добивался его внимания, терпел резкие высказывания и вереницу случайных партнёров. Он заслужил небольшой подарок в этот особенный для него день. И этим подарком будет появление великолепного Брайана Кинни.

\- Ты прав. Хочу. Только мне нужно немного времени, чтобы привести себя в порядок, а потом мы поедем с тобой в академию Сент-Джеймс, - Брайан поставил на стол опустевший стакан и отправился в душ.

Пока он там плескался, Майкл успел сообщить Стоквеллу, что они направляются в школу на выпускной Тейлора. Джим был не в восторге от идеи брать вампира в людном месте. С другой стороны, эта парочка рано или поздно наверняка захочет уединиться, упырь потеряет бдительность, и тогда его можно будет обезвредить без потерь.

 

Этот выпускной бал мог стать для него особенным, но стал одним из многих. Брайан сказал, что не придёт, поэтому Джастин ничего не ждал от этого вечера. Он станцевал несколько танцев с Дафной, обсуждая наряды одноклассниц и раздумывая о том, когда прилично будет свалить с этой ярмарки тщеславия. Вдруг она тронула Тейлора за плечо, указывая на что-то за его спиной. Джастин обернулся и не поверил своим глазам - через весь зал к нему шёл Брайан с белым шарфиком на шее, одетый в свой лучший костюм, и людское море расступалось перед ним. Значит, у них есть шанс, и этот вечер может закончиться так, как представлял в своих мечтах Джастин.

\- Ты же говорил, что скорее умрёшь, чем проведёшь вечер в компании восемнадцатилеток – всё ещё удивляясь, сказал он.

\- Решил вернуть себе утраченную молодость, - усмехнулся Кинни.

«Вернуть её никто не сможет, но остановить твоё старение в моих силах, если только не испугаешься и согласишься», - подумал Джастин.

\- Прекрасно выглядишь, Дафна, я бы тебя трахнул, - Брайан отвесил девушке комплимент в своём стиле.

\- Хм, ещё одно заманчивое предложение… - зарделась та.

\- О чём это она? – офигел Брайан.

\- О своём, о женском, - усмехнулась ведьмочка.

Мысль о том, чтобы переспать с Джастином была для неё чем-то сродни инцесту, а вот Брайан – другое дело. Джастин все уши ей прожужжал о сексуальных подвигах своего любовника. Однако вряд ли это понравится Джастину, что бы он там ни говорил про их свободные отношения. Ей бы точно такое не понравилось. Она бы никому не уступила своего парня даже на время. Джастин просто святой, что до сих пор не загрыз всех его случайных партнёров. Она вздохнула, вспомнив о том, как бабушка предупреждала её, что ведьма может надолго или даже навсегда лишиться своих сил, расставшись с невинностью. Дафна не хотела рисковать только для того, чтобы удовлетворить своё любопытство и узнать, настолько ли хорош секс, как о нём рассказывают. Но отправляться в колледж девственницей тоже не хотела.

\- Можно, я украду твоего кавалера? – оторвал девушку от её мыслей Брайан, в этот вечер он был сама любезность.

Дафна кивнула, и Кинни, взяв Тейлора за руку, повёл его на середину зала. Заиграла медленная музыка, и они начали танцевать. То, что они делали, было неслыханно. Они знали, что находятся под прицелом сотни глаз, но им было наплевать. Оба чувствовали себя так, словно были одни в этом зале. Они танцевали друг для друга, наслаждаясь слаженностью движений, выработанной множеством тренировок в постели. Брайан уверенно вёл партнёра, а тот, словно предугадывая его намерения, не менее непринуждённо двигался в нужную сторону. Впервые в своей посмертной жизни Джастин почувствовал себя по-настоящему живым и счастливым. Он разошёлся настолько, что даже снял с Брайана пиджак и поцеловал его при всех. Губы Брайана, как обычно, пахли табаком и алкоголем, но был неуловимый привкус чего-то ещё.

От этого поцелуя Тейлор внезапно почувствовал слабость, но не понял причину и списал её на желание. Когда Брайан повёл его прочь, Джастин был уверен, что тот намеревается трахнуть его в туалете. Каково же было его удивление, когда они оказались на парковке. Трахаться в машине жутко неудобно, ну да ладно, если Брайан этого хочет, то он на всё согласен.

Однако Брайан не хотел портить Джастину этот вечер. Пусть подольше побудет в компании сверстников, чувствуя себя полным сил и энергии на пороге новой взрослой жизни, веря, что перед ним открыты все пути, и он может стать, кем захочет.

\- Ты видел их лица? – глаза Джастина лучились восторгом.

\- Да, мы устроили им выпускной, который они никогда не забудут, - усмехнулся Брайан.

\- Я тоже, это лучший вечер в моей жизни, - признался Тейлор.

\- Хотя и слишком сопливо-романтичный, - Брайан не удержался от брезгливой гримаски.

Они снова поцеловались. Несмотря на слова Кинни это был долгий поцелуй, полный страсти и нежности. А потом Брайан отстранился, набросил ему на шею шарфик и сказал: «Пока».

Едва стоявший на ногах вампир вновь удивился, но не стал особо протестовать. И так появление здесь Брайана было чудом. Ничего, Джастин ещё немного потанцует, и вернётся в лофт, где будет ждать его любимый. У них будет самый лучший в жизни секс, после чего он сделает своё признание. Брайан обязательно согласится, просто не сможет отказаться.

 

\- Внимание, вампир и Кинни направились на парковку, - негромко произнёс в рацию Стоквелл. – Подтягивайтесь туда, только незаметно. Без моего сигнала не начинать.

После этого он сразу же пошёл следом за Тейлором и Кинни, со всей осторожностью, словно его подстерегала засада. Как в старые добрые времена, когда он был простым копом и знать не знал, что бывают твари пострашнее вооружённых бандитов. Только на этот раз в его ружье были не пули, а ампулы с вербеной. Он следил за этими двумя уродами, пока они лизались у джипа. Наконец, красавчик уселся в свой автомобиль, оставив Тейлора одного. Сейчас этот педик уедет, и можно будет взять вампира без пыли и шума, а также без лишних свидетелей. Джим уж было взялся за рацию, но тут на парковке появился новый фигурант.

 

Весь вечер Крис Хоббс старался не пялиться на Тейлора, но это удавалось плохо. Он танцевал со свой партнёршей, однако поглядывал на Джастина, такого симпатичного с этой новой стильной стрижкой. Мысли всё время возвращались к тому происшествию в коридоре. Крис как будто снова ощущал руку Тейлора на своей ширинке и его губы, почти касавшиеся уха. Хотелось, чтобы эти губы прикоснулись к его губам. Чтобы прошептали не только резкие слова. Хоббс злился на себя за эти мысли. Откуда они взялись? Он ведь не гей, а нормальный пацан. Правильный. Все девки по нему сохнут. Чтобы доказать свою правильность, он притянул к себе и стал целовать одноклассницу, с которой танцевал. Это помогало ровно до тех пор, пока не появился взрослый мужчина, тот самый который однажды подвозил Джастина в школу, тот, с которым Крис видел его на Либерти-стрит, куда сунулся просто так, из чистого интереса.

Эти двое намеренно провоцировали окружающих. Они не только танцевали медляк, обжимаясь и целуясь, но ещё и стриптиз устроили. Казалось, что одним пиджаком дело не ограничится, что они сбросят с себя последнюю одежду и займутся сексом прямо здесь на полу у всех на виду. Кровь ударила в голову. Да как смеет Тейлор так поступать с ним?! Сначала заморочил голову, заставил думать лишь о себе, а теперь демонстративно обнимается и разве что не трахается с другим у него на глазах! Столько сильных и противоречивых чувств, от которых Крис полностью утратил самоконтроль… Как только необычная парочка выскользнула из зала, Хоббс направился за ними, предварительно захватив бейсбольную биту из раздевалки. Он не представлял, кого именно из них хотел уебать, старого педика или блондинистого ушлёпка. Он вообще не думал о возможных последствиях своего поступка. Ему было сейчас насрать на них. Слишком душили эмоции. Случай решил за него. Мужчина сел в машину, а Тейлор остался один, рассеянный и вконец ошалевший от счастья. Значит, расплачиваться, за то, что чувствовал сейчас Крис, придётся ему. Хоббс подкрался к Джастину сзади и замахнулся битой для удара.

 

Брайан уже собирался уезжать. Он улыбнулся, взглянув в зеркало заднего вида на удалявшегося Джастина, и понял, что поступил правильно, приехав сюда. Но уже в следующий миг Кинни похолодел от ужаса, увидев парня с бейсбольной битой в руках, приближавшегося сзади к его мальчику. Намереваясь защитить того, кто стал ему дорог, но чувствуя, что не успевает, Брайан выскочил из машины и закричал: «Джастин!». Солнышко обернулся.

Произошедшее после этого слилось к какой-то дикий нон-стоп, словно позаимствованный из третьесортного экшна. Джастин не мог увернуться от удара, обрушившейся на него биты, но каким-то образом ему это удалось. Мало того, он вырвал её из рук Хоббса и треснул его по башке достаточно сильно, чтобы тот потерял сознание, но недостаточно крепко, чтобы покалечить. Брайан подлетел к Джастину и сгрёб его в объятия в тот момент, когда агрессор уже шмякнулся на бетонный пол.

\- Я так испугался, думал, он убьёт тебя, - от пережитого стресса Брайан говорил то, что думал. – Я бы не пережил. Я так люблю тебя.

\- Брайан, я тоже тебя люблю, с самой первой встречи, - Джастин прижался к нему, утыкаясь носом в основание шеи, на которой бешено пульсировала синяя жилка, выдавая крайнюю степень волнения.

\- Ты веришь в любовь с первого взгляда? – спросил Брайан, потихоньку приходя в себя.

\- А разве бывает другая? – Джастин посмотрел ему в глаза.

Вампир подумал, что это подходящий момент для признания и продолжил:

\- Не беспокойся, со мной всё в порядке. Всегда будет в порядке. С тобой – тоже, если ты согласишься… - откуда-то сзади раздался хлопок, после чего под лопатку ему вонзилась игла, затем ещё несколько. От мест уколов стремительно распространялась обжигающая боль.

Джастин увидел, что их с Брайаном окружили люди в чёрном, но силы стремительно покидали его. Он не сможет бороться с ними. Он вообще ничего не может. Чувствуя накатившую слабость и дурноту, Тейлор успел опознать отравлявшее его вещество. Тот странный привкус на губах Брайана. Неудивительно, что он не сразу вспомнил его. Ещё в прошлом веке, когда он боялся, что может ненароком причинить вред Элен, несмотря на все её ведьмовские таланты, чтобы доказать, что сможет защитить себя, та дала ему попробовать снадобье, на несколько часов превращавшее вампира в обессиленное существо.

Что происходит? Перед тем, как потерять сознание, Джастин успел заметить среди людей в чёрном Майкла. Как ему удалось избавиться от внушения и вернуться? Наверняка он рассказал всё Брайану. Неужели Кинни предал его?

Брайан сначала не понял, отчего Джастин вдруг умолк на полуслове, а потом стал оседать в его руках, превращаясь в тряпичную куклу, но вскоре увидел торчавшие из его спины иглы. Что это, снотворное? Но зачем и кому это нужно? Кто все эти люди, бегущие к ним? Испытанное только что облегчение вновь сменилось страхом и злостью, когда тело бесчувственного Тейлора оказалось на полу рядом с напавшим на него Хоббсом. Кто бы ни были эти люди, Брайан собирался драться с ними до последнего, защищая своё Солнышко.

 

Стоквеллу надоела эта сопливая педерастическая сцена. Наверняка теперь эта парочка больше сегодня не расстанется. К тому же вампир был готов выложить карты на стол, так что утечки информации всё равно не избежать. Кинни, так или иначе, узнает о существовании кровососов. Так что не было смысла ждать дальше, рискуя, что на парковке появятся новые гражданские. Стоквелл выстрелил в упыря ампулами с вербеной, после чего скомандовал своим людям начинать захват.

Не только Джастин, но и Брайан заметил Новотны. Кинни не дрался со времён юности, предпочитая убивать соперников словами, но сейчас ему пригодились старые навыки самообороны. Вскоре один из его противников поцеловался с бетонной колонной, подпиравшей потолок парковки, и отправился отдыхать на пол, а другой взвыл от боли в вывихнутой руке и получил сильный удар по коленям. Брайан приблизился к жавшемуся к стене Майклу.

\- Это ведь ты привёл их сюда, - догадался Кинни. - За что ты так ненавидишь Джастина?

\- Я тебе говорил, что он вампир, но ты мне не верил.

Кулак Брайана впечатался в физиономию когда-то лучшего друга, и тот не удержался на ногах. Ударить второй раз Новотны ему не дали – сразу двое накинулись на Брайана и скрутили ему руки. Ещё двое связывали толстыми верёвками Джастина. Кинни по-прежнему не имел понятия, кто эти люди, пока не увидел среди них знакомое лицо, принадлежавшее шефу полиции Джиму Стоквеллу. Значит, это не бандитская группировка, а представители власти. Ситуация показалась ещё более безнадёжной.

Внезапно по парковке пронёсся смерч, сбивавший с ног окружавших Кинни вооружённых людей. Когда этот смерч на миг остановился у тела Тейлора, Брайан успел разглядеть кудрявого черноволосого юношу. А потом незнакомец подхватил Джастина на руки и исчез столь же стремительно, как и появился. На месте, где только что лежало его тело, остался лишь подаренный Брайаном шёлковый шарфик. С трудом соображающий Брайан склонился над телом валявшегося рядом с ним Стоквелла, на шее которого зияла глубокая рваная рана, и проверил пульс. Шеф полиции и большинство его людей были мертвы. В живых остались только они с Майклом и те, кто лежал на полу без сознания.

\- Какого хуя здесь происходит?! – воскликнул в конец охреневший Кинни и схватил за грудки причину всех этих несчастий – Майкла.

\- Брайан, я не хотел. Я стремился лишь защитить тебя, - заплакал тот, понимая, что снова стал причиной гибели нескольких людей.

В этот момент на парковке появилась привлечённая шумом Дафна. Она почувствовала появление ещё одного сильного вампира и поспешила на помощь Джастину, опасаясь, что это мог быть кто-то, кого они не знали, из банды Коди. Вот только Джастина на парковке не оказалось. На полу лежали Крис Хоббс и несколько людей в чёрном, а у стены боролись Брайан и Майкл.

Сгусток силы, выпущенный ведьмой, шарахнул в дерущихся, отбрасывая их в разные стороны.

\- Где Джастин?! – воскликнула Дафна, совсем не похожая на давешнюю смущённую девушку. Теперь в её голосе звучали властные нотки, а во взгляде были решимость и ярость. Тщательно уложенные волосы растрепались, подол длинного платья был разорван, чтобы можно было быстрее бежать, и теперь она больше походила на фурию, нежели на благовоспитанную выпускницу.

\- Не знаю, какой-то парень раскидал всех, забрал его и сразу исчез, - ответил Брайан.

\- Ясно. Двигался быстро, значит, вампир, причём, довольно старый и сильный. Джастин ранен? – деловым тоном спросила Чендерс.

\- Нет, но, без сознания, похоже, его чем-то отравили, - ответил ей Кинни.

\- Вербена, - констатировала Дафна. – Значит, нападавшие знали, что Джастин вампир.

\- Блядь, да неужели всё это – правда, и лишь я был не в курсе?! – теперь Брайан, бесясь от бессильной злости, набросился на Дафну, как перед этим на Майкла.

\- Сам виноват, что он тебе не доверял, - бросила она. – Можешь описать другого вампира подробнее? Чёрт, Джастин быстро набросал бы его портрет, и мы знали бы, с кем имеем дело.

\- Я тоже умею рисовать, правда, не так хорошо, как Джастин, - ответил Кинни. - Дафна, неужели и ты?..

\- Я ведьма, а не вампир. Можете самостоятельно передвигаться? Нам нужно поскорее валить отсюда, пока не прибыла полиция, - Дафна говорила разумные вещи, с которыми Брайан был полностью согласен.

Он поднялся на ноги и цапнул за руку попытавшегося улизнуть Майкла:

\- Ты пойдёшь с нами и расскажешь всё, что знаешь. Всё, что сможет помочь мне спасти Джастина.

\- Этого упыря! – слабо возмутился тот.

\- Моего… - Брайан запнулся, - … любимого, - он поднял белый шарфик и сунул его в карман брюк. Вряд ли это можно было считать личной вещью Тейлора, но она всё ещё хранила его запах. Это была слабая, но всё же связь между ними.

\- Камеры наблюдения! – вспомнила Чендерс и шарахнула сгустком силы сродни электромагнитному импульсу, выводящим из строя электронику, после чего наслала заклинание Tabula rasa на оставшихся в живых. Память отшибает капитально, так что при всём желании они не смогут ничего рассказать копам. – Едем к тебе, Брайан, мне нужно что-нибудь из личных вещей Джастина, чтобы найти его.

\- Блин, битва экстрасенсов… - проворчал тот, открывая дверцу джипа. – Майки, ты сядешь за руль, а я попытаюсь нарисовать того кудрявого типа. И веди аккуратно, не то я тебе глаз на жопу натяну… или наоборот… - Кинни достал из бардачка ежедневник, а из нагрудного кармана пиджака – ручку и принялся рисовать.

Майкл вывел машину с парковки и поехал к дому Брайана. Медленно и осторожно, словно на сдаче экзамена, когда рядом с ним сидел злобный инструктор со стаканчиком кофе в руках, и не дай бог было резко тормознуть и расплескать напиток на его брюки. По мере того, как на бумаге проступали черты кудрявого молодого человека, Дафна всё больше хмурилась. Кого-то он ей напоминал. Кажется, она где-то видела его раньше. Как только троица ввалилась в лофт, Дафна принялась рыться в вещах Джастина. Вскоре, она нашла то, что искала, – на полях старых тетрадей Джастина встречались рисунки того же лица.

\- Итан Голд, - произнесла она. – Джастин у Итана.

\- Кто такой этот Итан? – спросил Брайан, откупоривая бутылку с привычным лекарством от хандры.

\- Вампир, обративший Джастина, - тихо ответила она.

\- Отлично, значит, мы найдём этого Итана, надерём ему задницу и спасём Джастина, - Брайан воспрял духом, услышав имя вампира, не замечая, что Дафна не разделяет его энтузиазма.

\- Если Джастин захочет, чтобы его спасали, - сказала она. - Когда-то он любил Итана, а потом они поссорились. Я ни в чём не уверена. Может быть, Итан похитил Джастина, чтобы отомстить ему за один давний случай, а может, наоборот, действительно хотел спасти. Кто знает…


	10. Западня Итана

\- В любом случае, я должен разыскать его и выяснить, не нужна ли помощь, - не сдавался Брайан. 

Думать и рассуждать он будет потом, а сейчас в крови бурлил адреналин, требуя немедленно действовать.

\- Как ты можешь искать этого упыря?! – возмутился Майкл. – Это ведь он убил тех людей в ночь, когда в «Вавилоне» проводился конкурс.

\- Джастин их не убивал, это сделали вампиры Коди Бэлла, - возразила Дафна. – Кстати, именно они ограбили лофт и спёрли кредитку Брайана. Мы с Джастином летали в Нью-Йорк, чтобы опередить Брайана, когда узнали, что он тоже отправился туда, и не позволить ему стать их очередной жертвой. Вот их-то нам пришлось убить, чтобы не стали снова преследовать Джастина и его близких.

Брайану было странно слышать подобное от вчерашней школьницы, которую привык считать стеснительной девочкой. Он даже не подозревал, что всё это время рядом с ним творилась подобная чертовщина, да и сейчас это в голове не укладывалось.

\- Вечер откровений… - пробормотал себе под нос Кинни. – И за что его свои же преследовали?

\- За то, что спас от них мою прапрабабушку.

\- Ну прямо рыцарь в сияющих доспехах… - с издёвкой вставил Майкл.

\- Ты ничего не хочешь поведать мне, Майки, раз уж у нас сегодня вечер откровений? Например, о том, как ты связался с зондеркомандой Стоквелла? – осадил его Брайан.

Новотны сразу стушевался и, поняв, что объяснений не избежать, начал свой рассказ. Когда он закончил, Брайан наградил друга убийственным взглядом и резюмировал:

\- Ты первый напал на Тейлора, но он, тем не менее, оставил тебя в живых. И после этого у тебя хватает наглости говорить о его жестокости и кровожадности… - Он отвернулся от Майкла и обратился он к девушке, не замечая, что та выглядит вконец измученной. - Даф, у тебя есть всё, необходимое для поисков?

\- Не хватает только карты Питтсбурга. Если Джастина не удастся отыскать с её помощью, может понадобиться и карта Штатов. Но я не думаю, что Итан успел уехать далеко, скорее всего, у него есть хотя бы временное жилище в нашем городе.

\- Бумажной карты у меня нет, а книжные магазины откроются нескоро. Может быть, тебя устроит гугл мапс? – Брайан подошёл к новенькому компьютеру и включил его.

\- Никогда об этом не думала, но можно попробовать, если ты, конечно, не боишься, что я поцарапаю твой монитор, - ведьмочка привыкла работать по старинке, но была не прочь внести свою лепту в усовершенствование заклинаний предков.

\- Можешь даже выцарапать на нём пентаграмму и пару матерных слов, если это поможет, - пошутил Кинни, чтобы немного разрядить обстановку.

\- Брайан, даже если мы найдём место, где Голд держит Джастина, у нас практически нет шансов справиться с таким сильным вампиром, - предупредила его Дафна, дабы не радовался раньше времени.

\- Но вампиров Бэлла вы как-то одолели, - Кинни был готов посулить Чендерс что угодно, включая себя любимого (во временное пользование, разумеется), лишь бы только она помогла ему выручить Джастина, чудом избежавшего лап охотников на вампиров, чтобы угодить в плен к своему создателю, с которым тот, судя по всему, был в контрах.

\- С трудом. Да и то, лишь потому что застали их врасплох, а Итан наверняка будет начеку. Для этого Джастину тогда пришлось выпить немало крови, а мне – наслать на банду Коди ослабляющее заклинание, и это забрало почти все мои силы. Думаешь, мне легко далось то, что я практически без подготовки и без амулетов сделала на парковке? Брайан, я очень устала и зверски хочу есть, - призналась Дафна. - Пока я не восстановлю силы, соваться к Итану будет самоубийством. Кроме того, мне нужно будет заехать домой, чтобы переодеться и взять необходимые для заклинаний ингредиенты и амулеты.

\- Давай сначала найдём место, где находится Джастин, а потом будем думать, что делать дальше, - только теперь Брайан начал осознавать всю серьёзность положения, в котором они оказались, но отступать всё равно не собирался. – Чтобы не терять времени, по дороге к тебе заедем на МакДрайв в МакДональдс и купим нам всем по кофе, а тебе…

\- Фишролл, шоколадный маффин, нет, два шоколадных маффина и ванильный шейк, - подсказала Дафна.

\- А мне хэппи-мил, на этой неделе у них в наборах идут фигурки людей Икс, - раскатал губу Новотны.

\- Майкл, мне не нужны предатели, так что лучше оставайся сторожить лофт на случай, если вдруг Джастин вернётся. А хэппи-мил я закажу тебе на дом, сможешь поиграть пока в куклы, ведь это намного безопаснее, чем затевать смертельно опасные игры с живыми людьми, - голос Брайана был тихим и почти ласковым, но Майкл прекрасно знал эти интонации. Друг обычно разговаривали так, когда бывал в бешенстве.

 

Джастин медленно возвращался в реальность. Первым проснулось сознание, затем появилось ощущение влаги на губах. Едва ворочая языком, Тейлор облизал их, и сразу почувствовал себя чуть лучше, потому что она оказалась человеческой кровью. Кто-то приподнял его голову и влил в рот ещё немного. Это была не тёплая свежая кровь, а холодная консервированная из пакета, но она всё равно восстанавливала силы, и вскоре Джастин смог пошевелиться и открыть глаза. Он очень удивился, увидев склонившегося над ним Итана.

\- Это ты спас меня? Почему? – голос был хриплым, а тело всё ещё не желало слушаться.

\- Между прочим, уже не в первый раз, а ты снова не удосужился меня за это поблагодарить. Надеюсь, хотя бы на этот раз ты не станешь истерить, - Итан, почти не изменившийся с их последней встречи в прошлом веке, аккуратно влил ему в рот очередную порцию крови из пакета и нежно погладил по волосам. – Если я назову причину, ты всё равно мне не поверишь.

\- Спасибо. Прости за то, что снова не думаю головой, и за то, что привёл к тебе тогда банду мародёров, - силы постепенно возвращались, и вскоре Джастин смог приподняться на локтях и оглядеться.

Он лежал на обтянутом кожей диване в комнате с высокими потолками. Окна были занавешены бордовыми бархатными портьерами, на полу лежал мохнатый ковёр, а все стены были уставлены стеллажами с книгами. Похоже на одно из старинных зданий на окраине города.

\- Давно простил, я знаю, что новообращённым слишком трудно совладать с эмоциями, особенно, если рядом нет более старшего и опытного вампира, который мог бы этому научить, - в глазах Голда были грусть и сожаление об утраченных возможностях, о потерянном времени, когда они могли бы быть вдвоём, но жили порознь.

В голове Тейлора роилось множество вопросов, и он поспешил задать самые важные из них:

\- Как ты оказался на парковке? Неужели ты был на моём выпускном?

\- Между прочим, это был не первый твой выпускной, на котором я присутствовал. Я нашёл тебя вскоре после того, как ты вернулся в Америку, - слова Итана стали для Джастина полной неожиданностью.

\- Но я никогда тебя не видел, - растерялся он, потому что это шло вразрез с его представлениями полуторавековой давности о Голде.

\- Раньше тебе не нужна была моя помощь. Ты не хотел со мной встречаться, вот я и не обнаруживал себя. Всё ждал, когда ты повзрослеешь и поймёшь, что в моём поступке не было злого умысла. Тот парень, с которым ты меня застал, был всего лишь едой. Я не внушал тебе любовь к себе и ни к чему не принуждал, лишь немного ослабил твои внутренние запреты. Если бы я хотел подчинить тебя, то заставил бы забыть о желании пойти на войну. Но я уважал твоё решение, и лишь принял меры, чтобы ты не погиб. Я не хотел тебя терять. Потому что любил и до сих пор люблю.

\- Но почему ты ничего мне не сказал, почему не признался, что был вампиром? - в мыслях Тейлора царил сумбур. Он понимал, что всё могло сложиться иначе, но какой смысл сожалеть об этом теперь, когда прошло столько времени, и у него появился тот, кого он по-настоящему полюбил?

\- А ты рассказал своему нынешнему бойфренду-человеку? – задал ему встречный вопрос Итан.

\- Нет, я боялся того, как он может отреагировать, но я собирался, - Джастин занервничал, вспомнив про Брайана. – Как он, надеюсь, ты его не тронул?

\- Вот и я боялся. Как оказалось, не зря. Не переживай, все, кто не представлял для тебя угрозы, живы.

\- Зачем ты утащил меня оттуда?

\- Хотел, наконец, поговорить о нас с тобой.

Однако Тейлор в данный момент не был расположен вести беседы о том, что, как он думал, навсегда осталось в прошлом. Сейчас его больше волновало то, что происходило между ним и Кинни. А его отношение к Итану ещё предстоит переосмыслить в свете последних событий.

\- Итан, спасибо тебе за всё, но мне нужно идти. Брайан будет беспокоиться, - Джастин попытался встать, но на его плечо легла рука Голда, удерживая на месте.

\- Ты так в этом уверен? Теперь он всё знает. Думаешь, это не изменит его отношения к тебе? – спросил он, поняв, что напрасно ждал слишком долго, пока Джастин остынет и перестанет его ненавидеть. За это время тот наверняка успел забыть не только былую обиду, но и предшествовавшую ей любовь, позволив зародиться в своём сердце новому чувству.

\- Никогда нельзя быть в чём-либо уверенным, когда речь идёт о Брайане Кинни. Но я верю, что он поймёт. Мы ещё встретимся с тобой и обязательно обо всём поговорим, но сейчас я должен идти, - Тейлор сбросил с плеча руку и поднялся с дивана. Его едва не повело в сторону от слабости, но он постарался скрыть это.

\- Джастин, если он не поймёт, возвращайся ко мне. Чтобы просто поговорить, а может, и не просто… - с надеждой сказал ему вдогонку Голд.

\- Спасибо за предложение, хотя, не думаю, что мне это понадобится.

\- Подожди, я провожу тебя, ты всё ещё очень слаб, - Итан мгновенно оказался рядом и приобнял Джастина.

Поначалу Тейлор хотел протестовать, но уже через пару шагов понял, что помощь Итана будет не лишней. Когда они вышли из загородного дома, всем своим видом заявлявшего о значительности хозяев, уже рассвело.

\- Подожди здесь, я выгоню машину из гаража и отвезу тебя.

\- Не стоит, лучше я поймаю такси или попутку, - отказался Джастин, не желавший, чтобы Брайан и Итан столкнулись.

Опираясь на плечо Голда, он направился к обочине дороги.

\- Как хочешь. Только постарайся больше не влипать в неприятности, - Итан привлёк его к себе и поцеловал, пробуждая в душе отголоски старых чувств.

Джастин не отстранился и ответил. На мгновение оба утратили чувство реальности, и прервали поцелуй лишь тогда, когда рядом резко затормозила машина. Брошенного мельком взгляда Джастину хватило, чтобы, чтобы его сердце ухнуло в бездну. Потому что это был джип Кинни. Сидевший за рулём Брайан выглядел так, словно хотел убить обоих вампиров на месте одним лишь взглядом. Рядом с ним была Дафна, уже начавшая бормотать заклинание.

\- Даф, нет, он не враг! - Джастин непроизвольно попытался заслонить собой Итана.

\- Садись в машину, пиздёныш, - процедил Кинни.

Он просто охуел от такого поворота – они тут, блядь, с Дафной, уже успели трижды мысленно проститься с жизнью, разрабатывая план спасения заложника, а тот преспокойно целовался со своим похитителем. Причём этот вампир обнимал его мальчика так, словно имел на это право. Паскудно было снова ощутить себя лишним. Причём теперь это было намного хуже, чем тогда, когда Солнышко ушёл от него в «Вавилоне» с другим парнем. Потому что к тому случайному траху Джастин явно ничего не испытывал, кроме желания поиметь, досадив тем самым оставившему его без внимания Брайану. Зато одного взгляда на эту парочку было достаточно, чтобы понять: былые чувства всё ещё живы. Дафна сказала, что они поссорились. Такое иногда случается со всеми парами. Говорят ведь, что от ненависти до любви всего один шаг. Или один поцелуй. Ёбаный в рот, а как же их правила не целоваться с другими в губы?! Этот кудряш явно был исключением. Может быть, стоило сразу развернуться и уехать восвояси, оставив всё, как есть, но вопросов было слишком много.

Тейлор послушно открыл дверцу и устроился на заднем сидении. Джип сразу рванул с места и понёсся по просыпающемуся городу, словно участвовал в ралли. За всю дорогу Брайан не сказал ни слова, да и Джастин не решался раскрыть рта. Только Дафна тараторила без умолку, выпуская так накопившееся напряжение. Видимо, эта болтовня так задрала Кинни, что он, доставив её домой, не стал утруждать себя благодарностями, и, высадив на обочине, сразу же поехал дальше.

Всё так же молча они поднялись наверх. Брайан решительно пресёк попытку Джастина обнять его в лифте. Лишь когда за ними захлопнулась дверь лофта, он заговорил:

\- Я всегда был честен с тобой, а ты всё это время изображал из себя не того, кем был на самом деле. Небось, отлично повеселился, изображая из себя наивного малолетку, совращённого взрослым циничным мужиком… Добился от меня признания в любви и свалил к своему создателю.

Брайан выказывал осведомлённость о прошлом Джастина, вот только она была однобокой. Чёрт побрал бы Дафну за её длинный язык! 

\- Брайан, всё не так… - попытался объясниться блондин, но его тут же прервали:

\- А как? Долго ты ещё намеревался меня дурачить?

\- Я действительно люблю тебя, а об Итане почти не вспоминал, - Джастин чуть не плакал от обиды, из-за того, что его неправильно поняли. – Я собирался тебе всё рассказать и предложить стать таким же, как я, вечно молодым. Я хотел, чтобы мы всегда были вместе.

\- И когда ты собирался сделать это, когда мне тукнет сорок или, быть может, пятьдесят?!

\- Я хотел сделать это после выпускного.

\- А если я не захочу быть вечно молодым такой ценой? Или захочу, но без тебя? – слова Брайана были похлеще пощёчин.

\- Но ты ведь не хотел стареть и прошлой ночью сказал, что любишь меня… - Джастин не мог поверить, что Брайан отказывается от его предложения и от него самого.

\- Не тебе судить о том, чего я на самом деле хочу. Знаешь, чего я больше всего желаю в данный момент? - Джастин оживился, надеясь услышать самое постыдное из тайных желаний Кинни. – Чтобы ты навсегда исчез из моей жизни. Понял?! Собирай свои манатки и выметайся к ебеням! - Брайан выскочил за дверь и с грохотом закрыл за собой, отрезая пути к отступлению. Он думал, что сможет справиться со всем этим дерьмом, а в результате повёл себя с Джастином, как истеричная лесбиянка, страдающая от ПМС. Прорвало, как дырявую трубу, и из этой прорехи хлынула невесть откуда взявшаяся муть.

Он поднялся на крышу и закурил. Несмотря на бессонную ночь, вскоре нужно было ехать на работу. Никотин и вид просыпающегося города или просто серия глубоких вдохов успокоили его, и вскоре Брайан передумал выгонять мелкого кровососа и вернулся в лофт. Однако Джастина там уже не было. Зато у кофеварки хлопотал хмурый Новотны, прижимая к шее окровавленный платок. 

\- Где мелкий? – поинтересовался Брайан.

\- Не знаю. Я прикорнул на твоём траходроме. Проснулся от твоих криков, но решил не встревать. Когда ты выскочил из лофта, этот гад укусил меня, а потом собрался, носясь по квартире, как электровеник, и ушёл.

\- Блядь! – Брайан шарахнул в стену кулаком, разбивая костяшки в кровь.

 

Джастин растерянно стоял посреди лофта. Утро, которое, как казалось ещё несколько часов назад, могло стать самым счастливым в его жизни, обернулось кошмаром. Сбылись самые худшие опасения – Брайан не хочет больше его видеть. Не было сил что-либо делать, ни моральных, ни физических. А что если внушить Брайану, чтобы забыл о своём решении, чтобы думал, что не сможет жить без Джастина, чтобы перестал трахать всё, что движется… Он тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение – покладистого заботливого Кинни, который души в нём не чает. Вряд ли это хорошо закончится. Да и нужен ли будет ему такой Брайан, похожий на бледную тень самого себя? Ну почему он не признался Брайану в том, что он вампир и не рассказал о своём прошлом после Нью-Йорка?

Из святая святых – Брайановой спальни показался заспанный Новотны. И тут без него не обошлось. Интересно, что он успел наплести Брайану? Обида на Брайана мгновенно переплавилась в злость на этого прихвостня. Вот, кто разоблачил его и стал причиной сегодняшнего краха их с Брайаном отношений. Джастин подумал, что зря он тогда его пощадил. Но это ещё не поздно исправить. Что мешает ему сейчас поквитаться с врагом и как следует подкрепиться? Он подлетел к Майку и впился в вену на его шее. Кровь принесла с собой не только насыщение, но и панический страх, испытываемый Новотны, страх не только за себя, но и за Брайана, престарелую мать и дядю Вика, которые будут страдать без него. Джастин не мог так поступить с Дэбби, ставшей ему родной матерью, поэтому разжал челюсти и отпустил Майкла. Покидав в рюкзак лишь самое необходимое Тейлор поспешил покинул лофт, чтобы не натворить ещё больших глупостей. 

Поначалу он не представлял, куда направится. Решение возникло спонтанно. Брайан без всяких оснований приревновал его к Итану. Что ж, теперь Тейлору нечего терять, так почему бы не вернуться туда, где его ждут?

 

Итан действительно ждал его, сидя на том самом диване, где он пришёл в себя.

\- Ты знал, что я вернусь. Ты специально всё это подстроил.

Итан лишь улыбнулся в ответ на это обвинение, и Джастину захотелось стереть эту улыбку с его лица. Он приблизился к Голду и опрокинул его на спину.

\- Чего ты хочешь, этого? – спросил он, впиваясь жестоким поцелуем в когда-то желанные губы, сминая их и прокусывая удлинившимися клыками.

Сейчас не было прежних любви и нежности, Джастин ощущал лишь желание избавиться от ощущения пустоты и холода.

\- Да, - Итан попытался перевернуть его, чтобы оказаться сверху, но не тут-то было – Джастин держал его железной хваткой.

\- Нет, теперь всё будет по-моему, - он хотел не отдаваться Итану, а подчинять его себе.

\- О, я слышу речь не мальчика, но мужа, - рассмеялся Голд.

В этом новом Джастине, определённо было нечто гораздо более притягательное, чем в том наивном мальчике, которого он встретил почти сто пятьдесят лет назад на званом ужине у Клейтонов. Итан тоже обнажил клыки и впился ими предплечье Тейлора, за что тут же получил удар в лицо, расквасивший ему нос.

\- Предпочитаешь пожёстче? – Итан отбросил Джастина на середину комнаты, резко толкнув его ногами.

\- Типа того, - Тейлор поднялся и снова набросился на виновника того, что Брайан его прогнал. Он рванул рубашку на Итане, обнажая бледную кожу груди и прикусил сосок, оставляя вокруг отметины своих острых клыков. Потом настала очередь брюк, которые оказались разорваны в аккурат по среднему шву на заднице. 

Итан был сильнее и, если бы захотел, то мог бы дать ему отпор, но он предпочёл насладиться этим животным совокуплением. Джастин перевернул его на живот и взял грубо, без прелюдий и смазки, однако цель была достигнута – они снова были вместе. Ну а немного боли не помешает, ведь за ней всегда следует наслаждение.


	11. Порознь

Они почти неделю торчали в особняке, выбираясь оттуда лишь для того, чтобы подкрепиться свежей кровью. А в остальное время валялись в кровати, предаваясь то любви, то воспоминаниям. Итан видел, что Джастин был сейчас с ним, но мысли его витали где-то далеко. Нужно было срочно что-то предпринять, чтобы Тейлор вновь не ускользнул.

\- И долго ты ещё собираешься ждать, пока он снова придёт за тобой? – поинтересовался Итан, когда любовник в очередной раз отклонил его предложение уехать в Европу.

Джастин действительно подсознательно ожидал этого, ведь Брайан прогонял его уже не в первый раз. Однако теперь всё было намного сложнее: утраченное доверие привело к гораздо худшим последствиям, чем обворованный лофт. Наверняка Брайан чувствует себя обманутым и злится на него, как он сам много лет назад в сходной ситуации. Сможет ли Кинни простить Джастина, у которого больше сотни лет ушло на то, чтобы понять и простить Итана? Человеческая жизнь слишком коротка по сравнению с веком вампира, её может не хватить на осознание того, что именно является для тебя самым важным. У Тейлора не было уверенности в том, что Брайан сможет принять его таким, каков он есть. Кроме того, он чувствовал себя виноватым, что не решился вовремя открыть Кинни всю правду о своей природе, поэтому считал себя не вправе попытаться к нему вернуться. Итан догадывался о его чувствах и проявлял чудеса терпения, но сейчас в его голосе проскользнули нотки раздражения. Не стоило испытывать границы этого терпения, Итану ни к чему знать о его душевных терзаниях, поэтому Джастин ответил:

\- Нет. Я не хочу уезжать в Европу, потому что собираюсь поступить в Новую Школу Архитектуры и Дизайна в Сан-Диего, - это было правдой, его картины стали слишком узнаваемы, поэтому Тейлор решил сменить профессию и попробовать себя в роли архитектора.

\- Так отошли им документы, а пока их будут рассматривать, мы сможем побывать там, куда я давно хотел тебя отвезти – в Венецию.

\- Я уже ездил туда. Один. Написал много прекрасных картин. 

\- Не нравится идея поездки в Венецию, выбирай другой город и страну. Я по-прежнему хочу дать тебе всё, что ты только пожелаешь.

\- Я уже не тот робкий, зависящий от отца мальчик, которым был до встречи с тобой, и в состоянии сам получить то, чего хочу, - с вызовом ответил Джастин.

\- Я это уже понял, когда ты меня нагнул, - улыбнулся Голд.

\- Я был очень зол, но тебе ведь, кажется, понравилось, - Тейлор поставил на стол бокал вина, которым безуспешно пытался напиться на протяжении всего этого вечера. – Ты прав, мне незачем оставаться в Питтсбурге. Завтра же я вышлю все необходимые для поступления документы по почте, и мы уедем отсюда.

\- Ты так и не сказал, куда заказывать билеты, - Итан открыл ноутбук и выжидающе на него посмотрел.

\- В Италию, но не в вечно сырую и пахнущую плесенью Венецию, а в Сорренто.

\- Не боишься поджариться на солнце?

\- А ты? – Джастин сделал неприличный жест, демонстрируя защитное колечко.

\- Еврей всегда поддерживает контакты с нужными людьми, поэтому не остаётся в накладе, - Итан продемонстрировал ему аналогичное кольцо на своей руке.

 

Со стороны казалось, что Брайан Кинни вёл себя, как обычно. Он по-прежнему язвил окружающим, с лёгкостью заполучал для своей фирмы выгодные контракты, а вечером, приняв экстази, трахал очередного парня в комнате отдыха «Вавилона», исповедуя свой излюбленный принцип «все принадлежат всем». И лишь он сам знал, что всё это проделывала пустая оболочка, без души, без прежнего удовольствия и без энтузиазма. Экстази теперь приходилось принимать каждый вечер и уже не по одной таблетке, чтобы жизнь хотя бы ненадолго показалась не такой дерьмовой, каковой он ощущал её на протяжении всего дня. Чтобы перестать думать над тем, не попытаться ли вернуть Джастина, без которого жизнь вдруг стала скучной и утратила смысл. Но какого именно Джастина он хотел вернуть? Милого мальчика, плакавшего из-за того, что его отвергли, или незнакомца, об истинной сущности которого Кинни имел лишь смутное представление? Пока наркотик действовал, Брайан погружался в яркий и красочный мир обострённых чувств и ощущал иллюзорное единение с окружающими. Он вновь искренне радовался и переживал прекраснейшие оргазмы, но рано или поздно действие таблеток заканчивалось, и вновь накатывали усталость и депрессия. К утру Кинни вновь ощущал отчуждение и опустошённость. 

Когда он в очередной раз возвращался в реальность из мира эротических фантазий, то вспоминал о том, что Тейлор с ним больше не живёт и с пронзительной ясностью осознавал, что с точки зрения умудрённого жизненным опытом стопятидесятилетнего вампира, наверняка выглядел полным идиотом, и начинал злиться на себя. Однако злость эту он срывал на окружающих. Доставалось всем, кто не вовремя попадался под руку: Синтии, Линдси, случайным трахам, но чаще всего – Майклу.

Едва Новотны чуток оклемался от потери крови, как принялся таскаться за ним по барам, ночным клубам и баням. Этот липучка порой ещё и ночевал у него, а Брайан, добиравшийся домой на автопилоте, был в столь пофигистском настроении, что не удосуживался его прогнать.

Вот и сейчас Майкл сидел рядом с ним у барной стойки и смотрел жалостливым взглядом. Потом вдруг спросил:

\- Брайан, ты как?

\- Прекрасно.

\- Как же, прекрасно… А глаза такие, как будто ты вот-вот снова в петлю полезешь.

\- Поэтому ты всё время за мной следишь, чтобы успеть вытащить? Не беспокойся, не собираюсь я этого делать. А если вдруг и решу покончить с собой, то не настолько банальным способом.

\- Даже не думай об этом, ведь я… я не смогу без тебя жить.

\- Майки, оставь меня в покое. Лучше пойди и поищи того, кто тебя трахнет. Очень помогает прочистить мозги от всяких идиотских мыслей, - не выдержал Брайан.

Тот помотал головой, и в голову Кинни внезапно пришла блестящая идея. Он притянул к себе друга и поцеловал его. Ни о чём не подозревающий Новотны отдался во власть поцелуя, как это частенько случалось и раньше. А Брайан решил на сей раз зайти дальше и начал расстёгивать ширинку на джинсах Майкла.

\- Что ты делаешь? – удивился лучший друг, пытаясь отстраниться.

\- То, чего ты так долго хотел, но не решался попросить, - ухмыльнулся Кинни и потянул его за ремень в сторону комнаты отдыха.

\- Хотел, но не так.

\- А как? С розами, серенадами и предложением руки и сердца? Подобного никогда не будет, и ты прекрасно об этом знаешь. Я могу предложить тебе лишь тройничок. Как тебе вон тот парень спортивного телосложения? - Брайан вёл себя подчёркнуто цинично, чтобы избавиться от набивших оскомину сочувственных взглядов Майкла, и он достиг своей цели – теперь в глазах друга разгорался гнев. - Не хочешь, чтобы я трахал тебя, так я трахну его, а ты посмотришь или, быть может, всё же поучаствуешь? Было бы неплохо устроить эдакий сэндвич – он имеет тебя, а я в это время трахаю его…

\- Ты просто отвратителен, говоришь о человеке, как о куске мяса, часть которого кидаешь с барского стола мне, - на секунду Брайану показалось, что Майкл собирается его ударить.

\- Тебе стоило бы принять экстази, чтобы перестать сердиться и не портить веселье другим, - Кинни выудил из кармана очередную чудо-таблетку и предложил её Новотны.

\- Нет, я предпочитаю оставаться самим собой, - покачал головой тот.

\- Ага, Майки, оставайся с самим собой. Я пересплю с ним, а тебе остаётся лишь дрочить в компании затёртых до дыр кассет с порнушкой или вновь податься в Портленд, - Брайан отправил таблетку себе в рот.

\- Да пошёл ты нахуй! Я не могу больше смотреть, как ты просираешь свою жизнь! - Новотны развернулся и пошёл к выходу. На этот раз Брайану удалось достать и его.

\- Привет, как ты смотришь на лёгкий БДСМ? – Кинни не стал церемониться и сразу перешёл к делу. Если в постели с этим мужчиной будет неплохо, то можно будет и познакомиться, а сейчас его интересовал лишь секс, и желательно пожёстче.

\- Я не против поэкспериментировать, - улыбнулся тот.

\- Думаю, мне понравится связать тебя и оттрахать до полусмерти, - шепнул ему на ухо Брайан.

\- А тебя не интересует, понравится ли это мне?

\- От меня ещё никто не уходил неудовлетворённым, - Брайан самодовольно улыбнулся. 

Он выполнил своё обещание – стянув запястья своего сегодняшнего траха суровой верёвкой, привязал их к спинке кровати и вошёл в него примерно на половину длины своего знаменитого девятидюймового члена. Брайан принялся совершать фрикции, погружаясь неглубоко, но всякий раз задевая простату нижнего. Вскоре Кинни понял, что тот находится на грани, но не может кончить, не имея возможности прикоснуться к себе. Брайан не собирался облегчать ему задачу. На первом месте у него всегда было собственное удовольствие, поэтому Кинни не стал сдерживаться и оттягивать подкатывающий оргазм.

Мужчина под ним выглядел несколько разочарованным. Немудрено, он-то ведь ещё не кончил. Брайан потянулся к тумбочке за попперсом и сделал пару вдохов, чтобы подхлестнуть спадавшее возбуждение. Сейчас он покажет, на что способен лучший жеребец Либерти-стрит. Не утратив твёрдости члена, он продолжил трахать своего связанного партнёра, двигаясь теперь резче и проникая глубже. Когда он почувствовал приближение второго оргазма, то стал надрачивать член нижнего, позволяя кончить и ему.

 

На следующее утро Брайан понял, что каким бы фееричным не был секс со случайным партнёрами, он не заменял чувств, испытанных им с Джастином. Вечером после работы он поехал не в ночной клуб, а к тому загородному особняку, к которому в прошлый раз ездил с Дафной за Тейлором. Двери оказались заперты, а в окнах не горел свет. Кинни напрасно проторчал битых три часа под зданием, хозяева так и не вернулись. Устыдившись своих чувств, он вернулся домой, но уже на следующий вечер беспокойство вновь погнало его к тому особняку. Как последний придурок, он проторчал там всю ночь, но Джастина так и не дождался. Под утро он разбил камнем окно и проник внутрь. Пройдясь по комнатам, Брайан понял, что здесь никто больше не живёт. Он опоздал и проебал свой шанс вернуть своё зубастое Солнышко.

Брайан выбрался наружу и уселся в джип. Внезапно в нём проснулось упрямство. Нихера ещё не поздно. Дафна должна знать, куда поехал Тейлор, а если не знает, то сможет узнать. Кинни сел в джип и направился к дому Чендерс. Родители девушки долго недоумевали, что может понадобиться взрослому и солидному на вид мужчине от их дочери в столь ранний час, и ни в какую не хотели впускать его в дом. В конце концов, на шум явилась заспанная Дафна в пижамке с пандами, сказала, что это знакомый Джастина, и повела его в свою комнату. Ох, зря Брайан не придал значения тому, что она назвала его всего лишь знакомым, хотя наверняка была в курсе их с Тейлором отношений, и сразу принялся требовать, чтобы она помогла разыскать ему беглеца.

\- С каких хуёв?! – вызверилась на него ведьма. – Я уже находила его для тебя, а ты снова прогнал его. Я думала, что ты действительно, как он считал, любишь его, а ты способен любить лишь себя. Не хочу, чтобы ты снова мучил Джастина, поэтому не стану тебе помогать.

Ни уговоры, ни обольстительные улыбки не помогли. Дафна оставалась непреклонной в своём решении. Джастин, хоть и не человек, но хороший и добрый, он не должен больше страдать из-за этого эгоиста, решила она и не собиралась отступать.

\- Ну и хрен с тобой. Я сам его найду, - заявил под конец Брайан.

\- Только если он сам захочет, он ведь собирался сменить имя, страну и род занятий, - последняя фраза девушки ударила по больному месту. 

Что если Джастин действительно не хочет больше видеть его? Неужели это – всё?..

Полностью опустошённый, Брайан вышел из дома Дафны, машинально завёл джип и поехал на работу.


	12. Ещё одна встреча

Известие о том, что у него рак, вывело Брайана из странного полусна, в котором он прожил почти три года. Тогда-то он и пожалел, что проебал как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле, свой шанс найти Тейлора. Предпочёл забыться в работе и привычных удовольствиях. А ведь мог бы сразу нанять частного детектива, чтобы по горячим следам разыскать Джастина, поехать к нему и попробовать объясниться. Нехватки средств не было. Зато присутствовали сомнения, действительно ли это ему необходимо и нужен ли он сам мелкому. А теперь нет времени на поиски, потому что врач советовал не затягивать с операцией, чтобы увеличить вероятность успешного исхода. Правда, Брайан особо не обольщался даже пресловутым успешным исходом, но, операция позволяла продлить жизнь как минимум на пять лет. Этого времени должно быть достаточно, чтобы найти Джастина. Эх, если бы Брайан знал заранее, что его ждёт, то не стал бы тратить свою жизнь впустую… А может быть, напротив, делал бы это ещё активнее.

Ничего, он справится со всей этой хуйнёй, он ведь сильный. А сильных не жалеют. Хотя иногда ему хотелось, чтобы ночью на плечо легла белобрысая макушка, а её обладатель прижался всем телом. Чтобы этот пиздёныш приготовил очередную высококалорийную хуяцию. Кинни, естественно, для порядка поворчал бы, что не ест после семи, а потом с удовольствием отведал бы приготовленный с любовью ужин, и трахнул бы на десерт симпатичного поварёнка.

Порой Брайан с завистью смотрел на Майкла, нашедшего своё счастье с Беном, хоть и продолжал подтрунивать над семейными ценностями, называя эту парочку Стэпфордскими педиками. Шутки шутками, но он никогда не рассказывал Новотны, с кем ушёл домой после их ссоры в «Вавилоне». И о своей болезни извещать не собирался. Само вырвалось однажды вместе с матом и содержимым желудка после очередного сеанса лучевой терапии. Естественно, Брайан тут же пожалел об этом, потому что вместо поддержки получил лишь нытье. Блядь, и так херово, а тут ещё Майки сопли распустил и принялся жалеть себя. Вот и не выдержал Кинни – наорал на друга и вытолкал взашей из лофта, на прощание сказав, что даже от мелкого блондинистого уёбка, сбежавшего с кудрявым упырём, сейчас было бы гораздо больше толка.

Майкл долго потом бродил по ночному Питтсбургу, не в силах принять то, что услышал. В последнее время они несколько отдалились друг от друга, но мысль о том, что он может лишиться Брайана, сводила с ума. Новотны был готов на всё, лишь бы помочь Кинни. Но только что он мог сделать? А вот Джастин действительно мог бы помочь. Ведь если хоть что-то из того, что Майкл прочёл о вампирах, было правдой, то Тейлор сейчас был его единственной надеждой спасти друга. Раньше Майкл боялся, что тот может навредить Брайану или сделать его подобным себе. Сейчас его пугало иное - то, что он может не успеть разыскать вампира.

Поэтому Майкл не стал откладывать в долгий ящик претворение в жизнь принятого решения и на следующий вечер отправился на поиски Дафны Чендерс – единственного человека, который мог быстро разыскать Джастина. Ведьмочка теперь жила не в доме своих родителей, а снимала крохотную квартирку на задворках цивилизации (Брайан наверняка назвал бы это место хуйкиным забвеньем) и явно не горела желанием общаться с друзьями мистера Кинни. Новотны пришлось проявить все свои скрытые таланты, чтобы уговорить девушку выслушать его. Поначалу та не верила Майклу, хоть он готов был поклясться на Библии, что не врёт, а потом предложила ему выпить травяного чая и спросила, не выдумал ли он по наущению Брайана эту жалостливую историю. Майкл возмутился и назвал её злобной мартышкой. Однако Дафна не обиделась на него, а, напротив, рассмеялась и пообещала помочь. Призналась, что дала ему зелье, заставляющее человека говорить то, что думает, и теперь поняла, что он не сочинил небылицу, стараясь свести Джастина с Кинни. Она сказала, что сама позвонит и всё расскажет Тейлору, а Майклу велела набраться терпения и больше не вмешиваться в их отношения. И то, и другое было для Новотны сродни подвигу, однако он вознамерился его совершить.

 

«Господи, какой же я дурак! Снова наступил на те же грабли. И ведь давно уже не наивный юнец, а снова купился на красивые слова Итана», - думал Джастин, сидя в самолёте, летевшем в США.

Поначалу всё казалось правдой. Подарки, признания, знаки внимания и романтические свидания. Это настолько контрастировало с циничностью Брайана, что Джастин расслабился и позволил себе быть любимым. Тем более что Итан был таким нежным и заботливым, словно пытался наверстать всё то, что упустил за полтора столетия. Они всё время были вдвоём: вместе охотились по ночам, потом гуляли по сонным улочкам, встречали рассвет на ещё безлюдном пляже, после чего отправлялись в постель.

Всё было прекрасно, пока Голд не захотел съездить в Венецию, чтобы навестить старого друга. Друг оказался вампиром, жившим в старинном палаццо на Гранд-канале. Только там Джастин понял, зачем Итан с самого начала предлагал ему отправиться в город на воде. Итан по-прежнему ухаживал за ним, то и дело обнимал и целовал, шептал на ухо нежные слова. Однако делал это чересчур нарочито, поминутно поглядывая, как это воспримет Арман, сидевший в обнимку со своим, словно сошедшим с обложки журнала любовником. Поначалу Джастин подумал, что Голд хочет просто покрасоваться перед ними и не придал этому значения.

Лишь через три дня, застав, больше похожего на девушку, чем на юношу, длинноволосого Анри, плачущим в коридоре у окна, Джастин узнал всю правду. Оказалось, Итан и Арман долгое время были любовниками. Это продолжалось около ста лет, пока Арман не увидел студенческую театральную постановку, в которой играл юный Анри. Вскоре после этого Голд получил отставку, а Анри, обращённый в вампира, занял его место во дворце Армана. Тогда пареньку казалось, что он попал в сказку. Вот только у этой сказки не было счастливого конца, и оказалась она довольно страшной. За вечную молодость пришлось платить чужой кровью, а за то, что разрушил чужое счастье, крахом своих отношений – только что Анри застал уединившихся в кабинете якобы для личной беседы Армана и Итана, занимающимися любовью на столе. Всё встало на свои места – Джастин понял, что нужен был Итану лишь для того, чтобы вызвать ревность Армана, и от этого было не столько больно, сколько противно.

Анри надеялся, что после его откровений Тейлор постарается вернуть своего любовника, и тогда он сможет остаться с Арманом, но просчитался. Потому что Джастин больше не любил Итана. Вот и не стал бороться. Не стал устраивать сцен и пытаться выяснить отношения. И так всё было ясно. Поэтому он просто вернулся в отель, собрал свои вещи и уехал. Ну а Итан, Арман и Анри пусть сами разбираются. Тейлор решил, что с него хватит, он не желал быть ничьей игрушкой. Больше никаких отношений, только учёба и карьера.

В Питтсбург Джастин не стал возвращаться. Сразу направился на собеседование в Сан-Диего, где и узнал, что принят на отделение цифрового искусства и дизайна. Так у Тейлора в очередной раз началась новая жизнь, студенческая. Он нахватался предметов, как собака блох. Визуальные эффекты в киноиндустрии и разработке видеоигр получали всё большее распространение, поэтому он взял курсы анимации, графического и компьютерного дизайна. Ориентации своей не скрывал, но и не афишировал. Поэтому получал знаки внимания как от парней, так и от девушек, однако отношений избегал. Обычно ему хватало крови приглашавших его на свидания людей, и время от времени – ни к чему не обязывающего секса. Изредка Джастин звонил Дафне, чтобы узнать, как у неё дела. Про Брайана никогда не спрашивал, да и она не рассказывала.

Так прошло почти три года. Однажды подруга позвонила ему в неурочное время и сообщила шокирующую новость – у Кинни рак – и передала просьбу Майкла срочно приехать. Джастин сразу помчался в Питтсбург. Он знал, что при современном уровне медицины этот диагноз не всегда был приговором, но ему нужна была стопроцентная гарантия, что Брайан выживет и полностью излечится, и эту гарантию могла дать только кровь вампира.

 

Он приехал в Питтсург в середине ночи и сразу поспешил к Брайану. Ключей от лофта у Тейлора не было, да они и не были ему нужны. Подкрепившийся по дороге кровью таксиста, он был сейчас достаточно силён, чтобы, высоко подпрыгнув, проникнуть в квартиру Кинни через открытое окно. В лофте было тихо и темно. Лишь в отгороженной стеклянными стенами спальне слышалось неровное дыхание и частое сердцебиение. Джастин поставил на пол спортивную сумку с собранными второпях вещами и бесшумно двинулся к небольшому возвышению в центре квартиры.

Глаза вампира прекрасно видели в темноте, поэтому Джастин сразу заметил худобу, нездоровую бледность и немытые волосы Кинни. Значит, дело плохо. Обычно Брайан тщательно следил за своей внешностью. Сердце пронзила острая боль. Тейлор разделся и лёг рядом. Хоть и старался не шуметь, но Брайан почувствовал его присутствие и проснулся. Посмотрев на Джастина, сказал:

\- Какая чудесная у меня сегодня галлюцинация. Надеюсь, ты не станешь мучить меня, как покойный Вик Грасси.

\- Я не галлюцинация, и мучить тебя буду разве что поцелуями, - ответил Тейлор и припал к любимым устам в доказательство своей материальности.

\- Хоть бы наутро это не оказалось всего лишь сном, - шепнул Кинни, с удовольствием запуская пальцы в светлые волосы нашедшейся пропажи.

\- Если захочешь, я всегда буду рядом с тобой, - руки Джастина заскользили по не утратившему своего совершенства телу. – Я люблю тебя.

\- А я, как видишь, больше не могу, - Брайан убрал руку мальчишки со своего паха, где не было заметно даже малейших признаков возбуждения, и невесело усмехнулся.

\- Но ты же можешь просто обнять меня, - не сдавался Джастин.

Да не был нужен ему сейчас секс, он хотел только, чтобы Брайан был живым и здоровым. Пусть уж лучше будет, как прежде, циничным и трахающим всех подряд, чем таким. Потухшим и сдавшимся.

\- Могу, а смысл? – Кинни попытался отвернуться, но вампир не позволил.

\- Сейчас узнаешь, в чём тут смысл, - Джастин сжал в объятиях своего любимого человека.

Говорить они будут потом, а сейчас есть дела поважнее. Сперва Джастин поцеловал Брайана в шею, и лишь когда тот расслабился и закрыл глаза от удовольствия, пробил клыками сонную артерию и стал пить кровь. Теперь она не давала той искрящейся силы, что раньше, и содержала слишком много неаппетитных химических добавок, но целью Тейлора сейчас было не насыщение. Нужно было высосать из Брайана болезнь вместе с кровью и наполнить его новой. Кинни было дёрнулся, пытаясь вырваться, но Джастин коснулся его разума, обещая, что не причинит вреда, что всё будет хорошо. С каждым глотком Джастина из Брайана вытекала жизнь, и вскоре она уже висела на волоске готовая в любой момент оборваться. Тогда Тейлор прокусил своё запястье и поднёс его к губам Кинни. Пришлось насильно разжать их, чтобы заставить выпить вампирской крови.

У Брайана не было сил пошевелиться или что-то сказать. Он чуть не захлебнулся, когда в горло полилась тёплая солоноватая кровь, однако каким-то чудом всё же сделал глоток. Потом ещё и ещё, и неожиданно вошёл во вкус. Потому что кровь Джастина обладала невероятной способностью возвращать силы – с каждым глотком он чувствовал себя всё лучше. Тейлор не останавливал его, памятуя древние легенды, что достаточно большое количество крови сильного вампира может изменить человека, и для завершения обращения не понадобится убийство. Джастин ни за что не смог бы убить Кинни, однако он не был крутым древним вампиром, поэтому оставалось лишь одно – отдать Брайану столько своей крови, сколько понадобится. Возможно, всю. О себе он сейчас не думал. По крайней мере, старался не думать, чтобы Брайан не понял, что он собирается позволить полностью осушить себя.

Лишь когда Джастин лишился сил и не смог контролировать обмен мыслями, Брайан узнал, что он задумал. Кинни остановился и, заглянув своим новым зрением в затуманенные голубые глаза, сказал:

\- Ну почему ты такой пиздёныш?! Я не давал своего согласия. Быть может, я не стою того, чтобы ради меня ты приносил себя в жертву.

\- Теперь ты не умрёшь, а значит, это стоило сделать, - прошелестело в ответ.

\- Так не пойдёт, я не позволю тебе загнуться, - Брайан вскочил с постели.

Тело было лёгким и переполненным звенящей силой. Казалось, что для него нет сейчас ничего невозможного. Как будто не было тошнотворной слабости последних недель. Как будто он на халяву разжился второй молодостью. Настроение было таким, словно он впервые в жизни принял экстази и ловил кайф по полной программе.

Брайан оделся и отправился в один из круглосуточных баров в центре. Пара загадочных улыбок, несколько слов, и вот уже парень, до этого считавший себя натуралом, пошёл с ним, готовый выполнить любое желание новообращённого вампира. Но Брайан сегодня был скромен в желаниях. Приведя гостя в лофт, он попросил того всего лишь позволить лежащему на кровати светловолосому юноше поцеловать себя в шею. Поцелуй вампира оказался болезненным и возбуждающим одновременно. Перед глазами, словно в калейдоскопе, пронеслось множество картин чужой жизни.

Вид присосавшегося к парню Джастина и запах свежей крови разбудили у Брайана жажду, которой невозможно было противостоять. Он опустился на край кровати и укусил шею жертвы с другой стороны. Несколько мгновений они с Джастином пили кровь, глядя друг другу в глаза. Восстановив силы, Тейлор оторвался от трапезы и потянулся за поцелуем к Брайану, так что тому тоже пришлось оставить жертву, поскольку привычная жажда секса оказалась сильнее жажды крови.

Соприкоснувшись губами, оба поняли, что не смогут оторваться друг от друга. Слишком долго они не были близки, чтобы откладывать это хотя бы на пять минут. Брайан сорвал с себя одежду, не заботясь о том, что ткань дизайнерских брюк рвётся, а пуговицы от дорогой рубашки разлетаются в стороны. Этих мгновений Джастину хватило, чтобы, велев всё забыть и убираться домой, вытолкнуть постороннего из их с Брайаном постели.

\- Почему он уходит? Вдруг мы потом снова проголодаемся, - возразил Кинни.

\- Я никогда не убиваю тех, кто этого не заслуживает, и тебе не позволю, - Джастин понимал, что в ближайшее время ему будет нелегко справиться с новообращённым, но у него был план. – Мы выйдем за добычей чуть позже, а сейчас…

\- А сейчас я оттрахаю тебя так, чтобы ты впредь даже не думал от меня сбегать, - Брайан рывком перевернул Джастина на живот и от души шлёпнул по заднице.

\- Хм, а что мне сделать, чтобы ты больше не прогонял меня? – вякнул мелкий.

\- Слушаться старших, - Брайан привычно потянулся за презервативом и смазкой.

\- Ты сам-то понял, что сказал? Я ведь значительно старше, - это были последние членораздельные слова Джастина перед тем, как в него вторгся член Брайана. А после были только вздохи и стоны.

 

\- Тебе не кажется, что это чересчур? – спросил Кинни, скептически разглядывая обтягивающее трико и полумаску, которые притащил ему Джастин.

\- Нет, это поможет нам скрыть свои личности и раскрутить наш новый мультсериал про вампиров-супергероев. Ты же сам подал мне эту идею. Кроме того, ты будешь выглядеть в этом костюме весьма сексуально, - ответил Джастин, напяливая аналогичный наряд.

Надо признать, трико выгодно подчёркивало все соблазнительные выпуклости, находившиеся ниже талии мелкого, поэтому Брайан рискнул облачиться в своё и остался доволен результатом.

\- Ну что, я готов попить кровушки тех уродов, которые вздумали избивать геев на Либерти-стрит, - сказал он, надевая полумаску. – А может быть, и отыметь их.

\- Полегче, мистер Гнев, иначе я не ручаюсь за сохранность вашей собственной задницы, - пригрозил ему Тейлор.

\- Только если сможешь победить меня, мелкий пиздёныш.

\- Если на кону будет твоя задница, то смогу, - улыбнулся Джастин, и в его глазах блеснул азартный огонёк.

https://myzuka.fm/Song/2382484/Kantsler-Gi-Due-Angeli


End file.
